Golden eyes
by Saharet
Summary: What started as an innocent trip to the strip club orchestrated by team SSSN turned into something much bigger for Yang. She now remembers those smoldering golden eyes, and this fated meeting burned in her mind will become their salvation. For both of them. Bumbleby-AU
1. Chapter 1

_The building fell on itself behind her, flames licking at her hair, but the bundled up frame in her arms was keeping all her attention. Yang fell to the ground in exhaustion and pain, crying out as her burned arm's skin made a sickening sound as it peeled away from the blanket._

 _She was in a daze, she couldn't see anything but the stars dancing in front of her eyes on a black curtain._

 _But then there was police lights._

 _She closed her eyes, completely exhausted._

 _There was shouting as Ruby was pushing the slave traders in the back of her police car._

 _There was the shrill voice of Weiss talking to the reporters and telling them to get the fuck away._

 _She opened her eyes._

Yang let out a groan as the blindfold fell from her eyes. She knew being dragged somewhere blind on her birthday by her friends was a bad idea. Sun, Neptune, Scarlet and Sage all grinned at her from their own plush seats, looking completely at ease in the low pink lighting of the strip club they were in.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Sun saw the red tint creeping in to her eyes and hurriedly sat closer, planning to calm her down.

"Come on Yang, you deserve a night to let go, get drunk, get a good show and just chill ya know?"

"A strip club? What do I look like? Some washed up loser who can't get a lover?"

Sun winced, looking back at his friends, then back at Yang. The blonde tried to fold her arms together but the prosthetic on her right made it a bit difficult. Yang sigh.

"Point taken I look like a loser."

Neptune leaned on his knees "of course not Yang. We just brought you here to have a good time, no afterthoughts involved, I promise. I mean it was Sun's idea so you know he didn't think that far."

They shared a laugh as Sun pouted, his tail whipping at his side.

"Oh ha ha, yes, laugh at the amazing faunus who got you in the white fang."

Yang paled. "We're in the white fang club?"

Sun gave her knee a nice pat "oh no worries, if you come in here with a faunus you're cool." Sun winked at her. "They just want to avoid the kind that have a faunus fetish in here."

Scarlet poked a passing faunus girl on the shoulder and asked her for a pitcher of beer with a smile. She returned it with a wink and left towards the bar. Yang relaxed, seeing all four of them so at ease in this place; they probably came here a lot. She absentmindedly brushed a hand over her right elbow and shrugged.

"Fine, but you guys are paying for all my drinks."

"And then some!" cried Sun happily.

Two pitchers later and Yang had a nice little buzz going on, it was enjoyable so far, to her surprise. The girls were beautiful and the shows were classy. It was definitely not what she had expected walking in a strip club with her friends. She loved those guys to bits, but they were far from classy as a unit.

The boys were buying her beer after beer and keeping her entertained with their antics, for which she was grateful. Her injury had her feeling like shit for the past months and this was the first time she really felt at peace for a long time despite all the nights she would drink away. There was something strangely comforting in drinking away from home, with buddies who cared about you.

"Yang look! They got one of your old match going on on that tv over there! Told you the faunus community loved your blonde ass!"

Yang's dazed lilac fell on the monitor across the room, just behind the main stage. There she was, in all her burning glory and tight shorts; fighting for the light weight belt. Her chest constructed at the sight of her right arm unscathed. Instantly, her mood darkened. She didn't want to be reminded of her former glory right now, she was actually starting to let go and enjoy one night of calm in her storm of emotions. She mumbled something about going to the bathroom, but Sage put a heavy arm around her shoulders. Smiling down at her look of confusion, he motioned to the room around them.

Every faunus in the club had come to a stop. Some of them getting up from their comfortable plush seats to cheer and punch their fists in the air. When the last round came to an end, they all started to call her name like a mantra. Yang's eyes widened at the sight before her, she knew what happened next. She could remember every fight, every second of this one in particular; apparently the faunus also did. The bell chimed, 5th round, and Yang came forward with a resolute stride, she quickly dodged a kick at what her opponent thought was an opening and jabbed her roughly in the stomach. The other woman gave out a brief startled gasp of air and it was enough for Yang to blind side her with a powerful hook, knocking the girl down.

The faunus all started yelling and whooping, slamming their hands on the table to show their appreciation of Yang's power. Yang swallowed and looked down, happy but embarrassed. Sage hugged her side and she looked back at his smile with one of her own, mouthing a quiet 'thank you' that was scattered in the loud noises. Sage let go of her and grabbed his cup in silence as she got up and wobbled towards the restroom.

After doing her business and fiddling with her hair a bit in the mirror, Yang walked back to her seat. She came to a stop when she saw a tall man with red hair and horns standing next to her friends. He had a serious look on his face but the three boys looked as laid back as they were when she left, so she shrugged and took her seat.

"Hey Yang, this is Adam, the owner of this club, but also a major UFC fan."

Yang smiled up at the man, holding out her good hand to shake his. His face stayed emotionless but Yang could swear she saw a bit of excitement cross his eyes as he shook her hand.

"A pleasure Yang Xiao Long, you are always welcomed here at White Fang. Not only because you are a very talented individual, but because of what you have done for my people."

Yang smiled sadly down at her prosthetic, putting her left hand over the metal hook at the tip.

"I did what anyone with my capacities should have done" she rose her head to meet Adam's eyes "and I would do it again."

Adam gave her a curt nod, lips tightened over his teeth in a small smile before he turned to Sun, leaning forward to talk in his ear. Yang grabbed another cup of beer and leaned back in her seat, eyes drifting to the stage where a rabbit faunus was leaving the stage with a small blush while a very tall man in front of the stage was smiling calmly with a brown bra over his head.

The disembodied voice came over the speaker to announce the next dancer and Yang looked around while sipping her beer.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, give it up for our lovely nightshade!"

"Wait Sun, isn't that your friend who's a total Ya- ouch!"

Yang turned around to see Sun elbowing Scarlet in the ribs, looking at her nervously. Yang gave them a weird look and turned back to the stage where a girl was sauntering. Yang's eyes drifted lower and towards the girl's swaying hips in appreciation before putting her cup down. The girl turned around and the blonde's breath caught in her throat.

Nightshade was breathtakingly beautiful. She had long toned legs that seemed to go on forever until they met the black heels she was wearing. The black and purple lingerie she wore fit nicely with the ribbons that were lazily wrapped around both her arms and Yang looked up when she put a hand to her hip. Oh dust, she had the most amazing amber eyes, kinda like a cat and Yang gave a silent oh with her mouth when she noticed the fluffy feline ears on top of her beautiful midnight black locks.

The lights on the stage dimmed slightly and the girl's eyes seemed to glow gold, pulling her gaze like a magnet. She barely noticed the music and the deep bass that settled in the room as the beauty started dancing, lithe curves rolling with purpose and abandon as her body became an avatar for the beat going through Yang's body. The brawler swallowed with difficulty but could not break her gaze away to look for her drink; not that alcohol could do anything for this thirst that was consuming her.

As far as Yang could tell, the lights could have gave out completely, she couldn't look away from the liquid gold that was hiding behind long lashes as the beauty was languidly moving on the stage. Her breathing was harsh and followed by shivers running down her spine, making her grip the plush of the arm rest tightly with her left hand. She couldn't exactly understand why, but Yang Xiao Long was completely entranced.

Soon, the cat faunus grabbed a hold of one of the poles on stage and effortlessly pulled herself up on it, legs kicking in the air to grip unto it, leaving her hands free. Yang's jaw dropped open slightly, watching Nightshade slide down the pole by twisting slowly around it, making Yang wish she was a pole. Seriously, Yang never thought for a second she would ever wish she was a pole before watching the faunus twirl around it as if it was nothing.

The music became faster and the faunus gracefully jumped down, landing in a low crouch on all fours and crawling towards- wait. She was crawling towards where Yang was sitting. Feeling her heart hammer against her chest, Yang looked around herself, seeing her friends with smirks firmly in place, trying and failing to hide it behind their cups of beer.

Fuck.

Looking back at the stage, her heart skipped a beat when she came face to face with those endless pools of gold. Nightshade's lips rose in a lazy smirk and she pushed herself to her knees, taunt stomach exposed to her wide eyes as she rolled her waist and chest in a circular motion. Her hands came up to her collar bone and she let her sharp nails trail down between her breast, across her ribs and to her side. Head thrown back, the dancer's nails scratched across her belly and Yang could see the faint but solid edges of her abs behind the red lines on her skin. Her skin looked so soft and inviting, the blonde thought briefly about leaning forward and licking the perfect flesh before a sudden movement made her eyes snap back up and into the faunus'.

Nightshade was full out smirking at her now, her body rolling back and forth to the music as her ears twitched on top of her silky black hair. She jumped back to her feet, backing up slowly towards the pole behind her. Yang gulped, leaning a bit forward on her chair to get a better view as the faunus' back pressed against the metal. Crossing her arms above head, she let herself glide down the pole, spreading her legs wide as she got closer to the floor. The ribbons on her arms unraveled as she slid down, becoming taunt in her grip and she twirled them around her wrists once.

Winking at the blonde, Nightshade pulled herself up by the ribbons, lifting her body up so that her ass was leveled with where the ribbons were holding on to the pole through a hole. She raised her legs horizontally in front of her before opening them briefly, half smile showing off her sharp canine as she closed them again.

The song came to a stop, and Yang finally noticed she was panting and sweating. Shaking her head, she tried to turn her head back to her friends but after blinking several times, her lilac eyes could only go back to gold once more. She felt enthralled, completely enraptured by this mysterious girl.

Way to go Yang, first visit in a strip club after your accident and now you're falling for strippers.

Nightshade took her leave, walking offstage through the runway. Yang's gaze once again fell on the girl's swaying hips and she swat at Sun's hand coming up to her shoulders. The way the girl walked made her want to sin in every possible ways.

"Wha-what do you want Sun?"

She finally looked back to her friends when the dancer disappeared behind a dark red curtain in the back. Sun, Neptune and Scarlet had very big and stupid smiles on their faces. Yang groaned and let her flushed face fall in her hand.

"Oh my god that was so fucking hot" groaned Yang, she felt Sage's big hand on her back and she let out an appreciative moan at the pressure on her tightly knit muscles. She was really worked up from just one stupid pole dance.

"Yang has the hots for the caaaat giiiiirl~" sang Scarlet, face screwed up in a very annoying smug smile. Immediately Yang wanted to punch it back in one of pain.

"Come on Scar, leave Yang alone, she never saw Bl-er Nightshade dance before."

Scarlet rolled his eyes and rose from his seat, wobbling slightly "I'mma get us another pitcher."

"Yeah you do that pirate bo- EEP!"

Yang roared with laughter at Neptune, who was currently crying out in a high pitch voice because Scarlet had turned the last few drops from his cup unto his lap.

The brief distraction was enough for Sun to slip out of their shared booth unseen.

Another pitcher of beer later and all of them were pretty drunk, except for Sage, ever the responsible one.

"Sage" slurred Yang "ever told you if I wasn't into dark and mysterious cat girls I'd climb you like a tree?"

Sage smiled in amusement, grabbing the cup from Yang's hand and leaning in to kiss her cheek. "No, but now I do and I'll make sure to remind you tomorrow."

Yang giggled stupidly and nodded, hand going up to her blonde mane to comb through it. A sigh escaped her lips at the nice sensation and so, she did it again. That was weird, she didn't remember combing a hand through her hair feeling this good before.

"Oh hey Nightshade!" quipped Sun "nice of you to show up, finally!"

Yang's brain took a moment to register the dancer's name but when she did, her head spin around so fast she nearly fell down from her chair and face first into the faunus' chest.

"Watch out" said a calm, amused voice. Yang gripped the table to steady herself and came face to face with the dancer, who was apparently running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, you might wanna watch the hair" warned Sun, "she punched the last person who simply brushed them by mistake."

Nightshade glanced down at Yang's unfocused eyes and smirked "she looks pretty harmless to me."

Yang felt herself sober up suddenly, blood was draining from everywhere and filling her face. The dancer dropped her hand to her side, putting an end to the wonderful pressure that was being applied to her scalp. Nightshade took a seat between Sun and Yang, casually crossing her right leg over her left and turning her head towards Sun.

"I'll have you know I had a long list of customers who wanted to have private dances, I came as fast as I could."

Sun opened his mouth to say an obvious crack at her choice of word but the dancer was faster.

"No."

Pouting, Sun's tail whipped behind him, slapping the plush chair with a barely audible thud. Yang leaned back against the chair, trying to follow the conversation going on.

"You basically just booked the rest of my shift for your little sausage fest booth, as per usual. Neptune's hard earned money I presume. You know, I don't believe I've been introduced to this new and refreshing addition to your little band."

Yang perked up when Nightshade turned towards her, a mischievous little grin on her full lips. Yang smiled, some kind of bravado back in the rest of her dignity that was shot in the head the last time she had seen the faunus.

"I'm Yang."

The blonde held out her hand in front of her, but the dancer had something else in mind. In one fluid motion, Nightshade had twisted herself up and unto Yang's lap, straddling her. Yang's breath caught in her throat, eyes fixing themselves on the nice bra clad breast in front of her before meeting the amber eyes once again.

"Oh yes, I know who you are. Most faunus in this city know you in fact."

Yang looked down in embarrassment, lifting her left hand to rub the back of her head. She tried to keep her thoughts under control, tried to focus on the oh so very soft texture of the girl's skin or the way she could feel a tiny tremor in the air when her cat ear swished this way or the other.

The dancer leaned down, bracing her hands on the brawler's shoulders and mouth brushing her ear.

"Thank you."

Yang blinked in confusion, eyes on the dancer's lap. Something caught her eye then, under the ribbons, the girl's forearms were crisscrossed with faint scars. As if rope or something similar had burned her skin on more than one occasion. Yang's eyes snapped back up and into Nightshade's face with seriousness. The dancer shied under Yang's gaze for the first time tonight. For a brief moment, the blonde was sure she saw the real girl behind the lazy smirk. Gone was the façade of the enticing pole dancer. All she saw was a bruised woman who let down her walls for a fleeting moment to show her gratitude. And for once, the gratitude was not unwelcome to Yang. It didn't remind her of what she lost when she got involved in this mess, it reminded her of what that girl gained.

Yang was shaken out of her thoughts when a lone finger made its way from her right shoulder to the tip of her metal hook. She followed it with her eyes, only to look back up into the faunus' amber.

"You're still as gorgeous as you were when you won that belt" she whispered.

The blonde made a choked sound and blushed, raising her left hand to steady itself on the girl's waist. Yang tried to look for something, anything in those golden orbs to make sure it would be okay to let this beautiful girl know that her own scars were not hideous. That she, too, was as beautiful. That she was worth just as much as she was before this happened to her. An idea came to mind and Yang let her fingers glide up the dancer's sides slowly.

"Hmm, if you want to touch you might have to pay extra."

Yang grinned, hand reaching the girl's shoulder blades and around back down her arm. The dancer froze, not moving a single muscle as Yang's fingertips reached her ribbons and pushing them down towards her wrists. Nightshade looked ready to stop her hands but something stopped her. Yang's grin fell into a gentle smile as her finger tips brushed lightly against the scarred skin. A tremor went through the faunus and Yang felt it; her breath caught in her throat at the small rocking motion the dancer made on her lap. Her eyes bore in glowing gold once more and there was no hesitation in them this time.

"I remember you" said Yang breathlessly "you're the girl I found in the basement."

The faunus' eyes never left hers. Nodding once, she let one hand fall from the brawler's shoulder to her collar bone. Closing her eyes, she leaned into Yang again, lips merely an inch from her ear.

"I'd say that deserves a private dance, wouldn't you?"

The hot breath over her ear made Yang shiver and feel heat pool low in her stomach.

"You don't have to." A whisper, fleeting and which would have been lost in the music of the club if it weren't for Nightshade's exceptional hearing.

"Oh but I want to."

Climbing off of Yang, the dancer took a firm hold of the blonde's shirt, pulling her through the patrons and towards a dark red curtain. She followed, wobbling slightly because of the alcohol that was still coursing through her. Her nose caught a whiff of the dancer's perfume and her head started spinning for a whole different reason. She found herself in a small room, only occupied by a comfortable looking chair and a low table where a pole was sticking out of the middle. After closing the curtains behind them, the faunus pushed Yang who simply let herself fall back in the seat with a soft groan.

"Careful on the rough treatment, I might have to leave a bad review."

Nightshade ignored Yang while she chuckled at her own joke, flicking on the 'occupied' light, showing people outside that the booth was being in use. Yang's eyes drank in the sight of the dancer's back once more, the curve of her waist before it met her hips. Yang had to raise her left hand to lightly slap her own cheek to not reach forward and take a hold of the girl by her delicious lower back dimples.

Sliding back unto Yang's lap, Nightshade wrapped her arms around her neck with the lazy smirk back on her lips. Yang frowned. She wanted more of the girl she had saved, more of the shy look behind long lashes. There was something indescribably tempting in knowing the dancer more intimately.

"So, this song's on the house. You may touch me but not over or under the undergarments. Enjoy~".

A very bass heavy song started in the booth speakers. It was loud, but not that loud in comparison to the main lounge. Yang felt the excitement build back up in her chest and met the teasing flutter of eyelashes with her own flirty smirk. Nightshade trailed a finger along Yang's cheek and down across her lips before getting up and off her lap.

The music picked up and the faunus turned around, showing her back to the blonde before swaying her hips and waist along to the sinful beat surrounding them. The brawler bit her lip and her fingers flexed on the armrest. Noticing her lack of reaction, Nightshade let herself fall backward a bit, hips rolling and moving a bare inch away from Yang's. The blonde took in a deep breath through her nose and raised her hand to ghost her fingertips on the side of the exposed back. The faunus shivered lightly from her touch and Yang grinned smugly. Not one to accept defeat, Nightshade sat down on Yang's lap. Back leaning against a soft, full chest; she brought her arms up and over Yang's head. Holding unto the back of the chair, she stretched her body forward, arching her back and pushing her firm ass against Yang's crotch in a slow grinding. The brawler gasped, hand holding unto the dancer's hip more firmly but not doing anything to slow or hinder her delicious rocking.

Nightshade let her head fall on her shoulder, lips stretched in a grin as she whispered in her ear.

"By the end of this song, I'll have you begging me to give you another one."

Yang let out a breathless chuckle. If she wasn't so worked up already, she might have scoffed and tried to challenge the faunus on her allegation... But her body felt like it was on fire and she didn't want her to stop working her up.

"You're on, kitten."

Well, in her defense, Yang was still Yang.

Laughing breathlessly, the dancer let her hands wander in the wild, golden mane. Yang felt her lids getting heavier and her head leaned forward, pressing her nose and lips against the back of the faunus' neck. A shiver ran through the dancer, making the brawler smirk against her skin. Nightshade let go of the chair and put her hands on Yang's thighs. She trailed her nails forward and down to her knees before pushing herself off her lap with one last rocking motion.

As soon as the warmth left her lap, Yang let out a low groan of disappointment, missing the weight already. Looking up, her eyes locked with the faunus'. She was smiling coyly, leaning backward against the pole, her body rolling lazily against it.

Yang couldn't tear her eyes away, this girl was intoxicating. The sheer amount of desire she felt for this faunus was more than anything she had ever experienced before. Lifting her left hand, Yang made a beckoning motion with her finger. Biting her lip with a smile, Nightshade shook her head and rose her arms up along the pole, hips swaying from side to side.

The brawler's eyes flashed red for a mere moment but the dancer noticed. Her body stopped grounding against the pole and her chest rose and fell faster suddenly. Yang was too enthralled to notice her reaction, but she saw the cat ears stand up at attention. Licking her lips, the blonde beckoned again, this time with her whole hand, fingers itching to touch the faunus again.

"Come here kitten, I won't bite."

Eyes still locked with Yang's, Nightshade quickly filled the distance between them and straddled her lap again. The music slowed down and Nightshade pressed her chest against Yang's face, fingers wrapping in her mane and rubbing at her scalp in a very pleasant way. Yang inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the beautiful faunus' skin, face pressing against the warm fabric of the purple laced bra. Her left arm wrapped itself around the other girl's waist, pressing their bodies together. The side of her face was now pressed firmly against the dancer's chest. She could feel the erratic beat of her heart, daring Yang to push her luck and go further. She opened her mouth and gently pinched the side of her breast between her teeth. Yang felt the sudden intake of air more than she heard the gasp coming from above her.

Pushing herself back, the dancer kept one hand on Yang's collar, the other in front of her chest in a defensive gesture. Yang would have felt bad if it wasn't for the subtle blush adorning her pale cheeks. Inspecting her chest and seeing no mark, Nightshade frowned at Yang who simply grinned cockily. The faunus gave her a devilish smirk and Yang's heart gave a flip.

 _There it is._

The dancer's hand delicately cupped Yang's jaw, forcing her to keep eye contact with her as her hips started to ground down harder against the brawler. Yang groaned appreciatively and, leaning back against the chair, she rocked her hips up to meet hers. Lids became heavy in front of endless golden pools and Yang bit her lip at the look the dancer was giving her. Letting go of her chin, she brushed her hand down her right shoulder and over her prosthetic, making Yang furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

Yang stopped breathing when the dark beauty wrapped her right arm, along with her prosthetic, around her waist, just over her left. The rocking motion still going on between them made Yang snap out of it and she stared up in bewilderment at the girl over her who simply smiled. Her smile was gentle, graceful, it made Yang feel appreciated, fake arm and all. Tears were threatening to fall from eyes and for a second, she panicked.

"But the hook! I might hu-er ok."

Letting her bra fall along her arms behind her, Nightshade pulled them back to her chest, hands kneading her perky breast. Arms holding unto the faunus tighter, Yang's lilac eyes turned completely red.

Looking away as the music slowly came to a stop, the dancer grinned.

"Sounds like your free dance is over Yang. Do you wa-ah."

Sweat dropped along the brawler's forehead, framing the piercing red eyes that were locked on hers. Not able to look away, Nightshade's hand brushed the blonde's bangs aside, mesmerized. Yang looked up and through her daze, she saw light coming out of those eyes, salvation in the sweetest way possible. She wante- no. She needed to know, to feel more of this girl than whatever this was they were doing right now. It certainly was more than a private dance at this point.

"Please-".

Yang's voice was hoarse when she next spoke, making her clear her throat and try again.

"Please tell me your name."

Nightshade absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair, ear flicking away from her fingers as she did. She looked away from Yang only for her chin to be cupped in a palm softer than she had expected coming from the UFC light weight champion. She licked her lips, tongue briefly going over her sharp canine. Yang glanced at her mouth for the briefest of moment and then those burning eyes were locked in hers again.

"Blake. My name is Blake Belladonna."

Lips crashed over hers roughly, making her moan in surprise before grabbing unto Yang's broad shoulders to steady herself. Foregoing all the rules, Blake threw her arms around the blonde's neck, hips grounding down once more with purpose. When the two of them pulled away to breathe, both of them were panting and completely flushed. Yang's eyes were back to their normal color and a smile graced her lips.

"Could I have another dance?"

Nails scratched her collar bone and Yang observed Blake's face intently. The faunus licked her lips slowly, eyes closing before opening again. Her pupils were fully dilated and her lids heavy.

"No."

Seeing the confusion and hurt in Yang's eyes, Blake rapidly added "no, you can't have another dance. Because if I start rocking my hips over you again I think I'm gonna cum."

Eyes widening at Blake's bold words, Yang let out a shaky breath. "I have to see you again. Feeling your heart beating so fast is the most alive I've felt in months."

Blake let out a shuddered breath and grabbed a hold of Yang's shirt, pulling her in a passionate kiss. Smirking against her lips, Yang lifted her hips towards the faunus, pulling at her waist at the same time. Blake moaned in her mouth, whole body shivering heavily against the brawler. Against her better jugement, Yang slid her hand over the dancer's firm ass and cupped one cheek firmly. She ground her hips up again, pulling Blake's body along with hers. A mewl left the faunus' mouth and she shut her eyes tightly, her whole body following the movement with renewed vigor.

"Fuck."

A shudder, lips pulling in a silent cry and then Blake was biting Yang's shoulder so hard the skin pierced. Yang moaned at the pain, it was a reminder that she was alive, that she still could feel _something_.

The song ended, their shared panting the only sound in the booth.

"Well" gulped Yang "that was a thing."

Blake laughed breathlessly, and it was beautiful.

The dancer slid away from her lap, reaching down to grab her bra and fastening it back around her chest. Yang rose behind her, unsure what to say or do.

Just before her hand reached the curtain, Blake turned around.

"If you want to see me again, ask Sun where I live."

After that, she pulled the curtain away and disappeared. Yang sat back down in the chair for a moment, heart still hammering in her chest and a soft smile covering her lips.

 _The building fell on itself behind her, flames licking at her hair but the bundled up frame in her arms was keeping all her attention. Falling to the ground in exhaustion and pain, Yang cried out as her burned arm's skin made a sickening sound as it peeled away from the blanket._

 _She was a in a daze, she couldn't see anything but the stars dancing in front of her eyes on a black curtain._

 _But then there was police lights._

 _She closed her eyes, completely exhausted._

 _Someone was shaking her shoulder._

 _There was shouting as Ruby was pushing the slave traders in the back of her police car._

 _There was a gentle, soothing yet husky voice pleading her to stay awake._

 _There was the shrill voice of Weiss talking to the reporters and telling them to get the fuck away._

 _She opened her eyes._

 _She saw golden eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hi! You're probably wondering why this one shot is updating? Well I decided I loved (and you guys loved) that fic enough to bring it into something more. I'm unsure how long it's gonna be, but it's definitely at least 4 chapters long now.**

 **I have to warn you though, from now on we're gonna dig into Blake's and Yang's disturbing problems so if there's any chance you're not comfortable with those topics I'd say to read carefully and at your own risk.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It was merely two months after the dismantling of the slave traders' hideout, Yang was slouched in her armchair, eyes unfocused and glassy. Her left arm was dangling limply at her side and her right was propped on the arm of the pillowed seat. The hook connected to her arm was glinting in the low lights of the evening, unused. Weiss sat across her, jacket already thrown neatly on the back of a kitchen chair to dry. She looked very neat and proper in her suit, as if she did not just spend her whole day working at a police station. Ruby though was up and about, clasping her hands together in a showy type of satisfaction.

"Ok! So, how about some take out to celebrate the closure of the case? We got them all behind bars Yang!"

Yang only grunted, not moving an inch. That kind of information was completely irrelevant to her now, she wasn't a cop. If it came down to her, those guys would be dead in that house. Besides, why should she care, it was not going to bring her arm and her life back. She would go from blaming the alcohol, to blaming Ruby and Weiss and then herself, not being able to find closure in the events of that night.

Not one to be phased by such a lack of enthusiasm, Ruby propped her foot on Yang's armchair lever, making the seat pull out and rip a yelp out of the blonde.

"Fuck! Ruby, you want me to go into cardiac arrest?"

"Please, with the amount of cardio you do? I'll die of low sugar before your heart fails."

Weiss snorted, loudly. The sound pulled both sisters' eyes towards her and made her blush. Lifting a delicate hand to her mouth in embarrassment, she gave a cough.

"He he, made you laugh."

Weiss ignored her partner "let's just order something already, we've been stuck in a cramped room all day doing paper work and I am starving."

"At this time of day? On a Friday night? You guys are not gonna get food until like an hour at best."

"You underestimate my driving skills dear sister, I shall go get our take out! Weiss, make the call, I'll go get the food and come back here in a jiffy."

Weiss called behind the red head "don't you _dare_ use the police lights for this!"

"Justice will be swift! It will be..." the door opened and the wind blew a cloud of snow inside the house "DELICIOUS!" the door slammed and Yang groaned again.

She loved her little sister, she did. But sometimes her theatrical was too much for her. Well, it didn't used to be, but ever since that night everything ended up annoying her in some way. There was a certain event in the whole ordeal that sometimes managed to pull her out of her sorrow, bringing a slimmer of light across the dark sludge her brain now swam in. It was faint, but it stayed with her in her darkest moments, like a gardian angel, or perhaps some manifestation of karma for what she had managed to do that night. That voice, those eyes...

"Yang...Yang!"

Weiss' shrill voice brought her back and out of her reverie she had once again fell prisoner to. It was certainly happening more often these days. Yang gave Weiss an apologetic smile and the stern woman motioned with her head to her scroll pressed to her ear "what do you want to eat?"

Yang gave her order to Weiss and leaned back against the armchair, trying to focus on that one night again...

 _The building fell on itself behind her, flames licking at her hair, but the bundled up frame in her arms was keeping all her attention. Yang fell to the ground in exhaustion and pain, crying out as her burned arm's skin made a sickening sound as it peeled away from the blanket._

 _She was in a daze, she couldn't see anything but the stars dancing in front of her eyes on a black curtain._

 _But then there was police lights._

 _A voice._

 _She closed her eyes, completely exhausted._

 _There was shouting as Ruby was pushing the slave traders in the back of her police car._

 _But that was not the voice she heard._

 _There was the shrill voice of Weiss talking to the reporters and telling them to get the fuck away._

 _Golden eyes, wide and fixed on her face._

A hand shook Yang out of her day dream and Weiss smiled at her gently "Ruby's back, come join us in the dining room, you need to eat something."

Yang nodded her head in agreement, eyes blinking and hands coming up to rub the sand out of them. A cold feeling met her temple and she jumped, finding her hook firmly touching her cheek. A weight fell in her stomach and she rose to her feet, fighting the weakness in her knees. She would put on a smile for her little sister and humour her company. Later, when they were gone, she would deplore her lost arm again.

* * *

"Okay, I'm doing it."

Many months later Yang was standing inside an apartment complex, sweat pouring over her forehead as she stared at the door in front of her. An apartment door, simple as that, nothing fancy or out of the ordinary. Her eyes kept glancing down at the crumpled paper in her hand as if she could be mistaken on the address. She had wasted no time in asking Sun where his friend Blake lived, ready to take all the teasing and excitement that would come out of the monkey boy when she did. She was exhilarated, completely looking forward to see this mysterious girl again. Obviously, her nerves were getting to her right at the turning point of their reunion; that damn door.

If anything, there was a big chance for this encounter to be more awkward than anything else. Meeting in a strip club was very different from meeting in a normal everyday setting, even more so if you were meeting the stripper. Yang wasn't backing down though, she needed to see this mysterious girl again. She couldn't exactly pinpoint why, the reason escaping her grasp like a fleeting thought would be forgotten, and then remembered later.

The metallic hook at the tip of her right arm was drumming on her thigh now, betraying her poker face. Mind you, there was little to no point in maintaining a poker face towards a door, but it was all Yang could do to keep up a calm exterior. Her fingers turned into a fist and she rose it to the door, intent on knocking.

Something stopped her.

Yang couldn't be sure what it was or why, but her hand fell to her side and her arms dropped. Nerves, perhaps anxiety? Something clenched in her stomach and she bit her lip, turning towards the elevator, pressing down and walking away from Blake's apartment. A flash of fire, smoke and scared golden eyes appeared at the back of her mind...

* * *

Her eyes shine in the darkness, reflecting the moonlight coming from the window of her room. Yang reaches forward, hand brushing the softest of skin, following a curve towards a protruding hip bone. A dainty gasp breaks the silence and Yang has to breathe out in a shiver as the sound meets her ears. Music, poetry.

Yang leans forward a bit, now wrapping both arms around the faunus straddling her lap, she presses their bodies together and caresses the skin of her back, her blunt nails scratching lightly at the arch of her spine. She moans this time, her voice like velvet silks, warmth, low lighting and perfume. Magnificent.

A bottom lip is pulled between her teeth, her small fang digs in her plump flesh and makes the heat in her stomach roll and spread through her entire body. A hand spreads fives long fingers on her chest and push; her back hits the bed with more force than expected and makes her blond locks surround her head like a halo. The graceful creature licks her lips and looks down at her, index finger coming up to pull on her lip and trails down her chin. The light makes the faint scars on her wrists glow slightly and Yang traces them up to her hands which she takes in her own. The midnight haired beauty looks down at her in adoration, but also as a predator would eye its prey before pressing its paw to its throat. The look in her eyes makes Yang shiver in delight and she pulls her hands back, they rest on Blake's creamy thighs instead, caressing them up and down in a slow motion.

"I'm going to eat you up, Yang Xiao Long" she murmures, leaning forward so that her perfect breasts are pressing on Yang's own and really, she can't help but wonder again how soft her skin is... Until her alarm clock reminds her loudly that she has an appointment in an hour.

"Bwuuh!"

Yang flailed wildly with her good arm, looking for the damn alarm clock. She hadn't used that thing in years, but she really needed to make sure she would wake up in time. Her scroll sometimes wasn't loud enough. Finally finding purchase on something else than her desk, Yang slammed her hand over the clock, making it slip and fall on the floor in an overwhelming loud clattering noise, reminding her that she had, once again, been drinking last night. Heaving a deep sigh, she rolled out of her bed and stretched slowly "it's go time."

* * *

The early spring wind was still a bit cold on her skin, but she very rarely felt the frigid weather. Walking along the crowded streets of Vale on a Friday night, Yang pulled at her coat sleeve self consciously, trying to cover the prosthetic as much as possible. It was getting late now, but Yang was on a mission. She was only calling it a mission to try and force herself to go through with it, really.

The neon sign of a wolf was flashing over her head, illuminating her in white light as she glanced at the bouncer. Of course the big man at the entrance had long curled horns on the side of his head. It served to remind Yang that this was a faunus club, which was usually for faunus only. She groaned, leaning on the side of the building to hit her head on the concrete. Resigned on her fate for the night, Yang strolled down the street, passing the entrance and making her way towards a different building where she could have a drink among other useless humans.

"Hey! You Xiao Long?"

Flinching, Yang turned around. She wasn't fond of being recognized again, even if she had improved a bit since her last night at the White Fang. Surprisingly, the call came from the bouncer that was now waving at her, a big smile on his face. Yang blinked, motioning to herself with her hook out of life long habit. Although the action made Yang embarrassed, the faunus only nodded his head, inviting her in with wide motions towards the door.

Yang rose her arms in an exaggerated shrug and walked towards the entrance, pausing only a brief moment to high five the big faunus. His tiny squeal of excitement did not fall on deaf ears and the blonde couldn't suppress the big smile now covering her face.

The club was the same as last time, completely packed with faunus and lit with pink, warm lights and heavy dance music. Yang slowly weaved her way around the club, taking in the scene and the customers. She suddenly felt the anxiety hit, the nervous lump in her throat reminding her that everything could go so very wrong from this moment. She wasn't supposed to be in here without her faunus friends. She shouldn't be allowed in here, this was a safe haven for faunus...sort of.

Yang bit her lip, left hand going up to rub at her prosthetic once more. Realizing that she was just standing in the way awkwardly, she made her way to the bar.

"Hey!" she flagged a barmaid and gave her a smile "do you guys mix fancy drinks in here?"

"Sure champion, what's your poison?" winked the barmaid, a cute fox eared woman with bright red hair.

"I'll have a strawberry sunrise, no ice."

"Coming right up!" Yang watched as the barmaid mixed her drink, her movements fluid and precise; it made Yang's stomach clench painfully. "There you go, now go out there and enjoy the view."

With one last flirty smile, the barmaid handed Yang her drink and turned around to serve another customer across the bar. With no other way to tell if Blake worked tonight, The blonde started scanning the floor for the black haired beauty. Knowing how it took a long time for her to see "Nightshade" the first night, Yang wandered around to try and find a comfortable spot to sit and watch the show.

She sipped her drink carefully as she walked leisurely around the floor, glancing at the woman dancing on the stage. She was beautiful of course, most dancers here were near breath taking. Only, Yang's attention had been completely snatched by the cat faunus, she could barely glance at anyone else before remembering soft skin and burning amber eyes boring into her own. The thought made her shiver, raising her eyes to the flat screen monitors on the wall showing faunus in sports or music videos featuring faunus. This was truly a safe haven, even if the nature of the place didn't seem so classic.

"Ladies and gents! Raise your glass for the pretty Velour!"

Yang leaned back on a pillar, watching a rabbit faunus strutting towards the center stage, her brown and gold trimmed underwear looked very pretty with her own brown hair and eyes. Yang finished her glass, looking around and putting it on a passing barmaid platter. Making her way around she found a seat near another, smaller stage. She sat in the plush chair and leaned back with a sigh, muscles slightly aching around her left shoulder. She lazily glanced back at the center stage, seeing the pretty bunny faunus twirl down the pole.

She tried to relax, to free her mind of everything that could go wrong with her being here. She had been invited inside by the doorman, the owner liked her and said she would always be welcome in here. Yeah, she was being stupid, of course it was okay to be here. She was buying alcohol, enjoying the show like everyone else and nothing would go wrong when she asked Blake to see her after her shift.

Right?

Yang ran a nervous hand through her golden hair, breathing in deeply and leaning back in the plush seat as far as she could. After a couple dances, a faunus barmaid was making her way to the blonde and handing her a free drink, saying it was Adam's way of saying hello since he was busy tonight. Yang smiled warmly and thanked her for the cocktail, raising it to her lips and sipping slowly. With a bark of laughter, she felt the familiar taste of the strawberry sunrise on her tongue and she took a bigger sip.

"Well well, aren't we the V.I.P tonight?"

Yang turned towards the faint voice to her right and nearly choked on her fruity drink. Towering over the brawler on her high heels stood Blake, the same dark ribbons adorning her forearms and a cocky grin on her face. Yang's eyes wandered and she made no attempt to stop them, it was no use and both women knew it. She took in her long legs, the hand on her hip, slightly cocked to the side as she watched Yang eye her up in amusement. Her midnight locks were pushed behind her shoulder as she sat next to Yang on the plush seat, smiling genuinely now.

"I wasn't sure I would see you again, Sun told me he gave you my address, but you never contacted me."

Yang bowed her head in shame, putting her drink down on the low table and turning her body to face the woman properly.

"I know, I tried but... I guess you could say I'm a bit of a coward. I made it to your door and I just...didn't knock. I'm sorry."

Blake's head tilted to the side, following the inclinaison of the blonde bowed head. Yang couldn't bear looking at the faunus right now, too ashamed to look into the beautiful gold that saved her, but haunted her all the same.

"Yang, listen, I can't talk much right now but... I finish in two hours or so. Would you wait for me?"

The blonde swallowed hard, eyes going back to the burning amber eyes that were firmly fixed on her own. This was exactly why she was here, this was the whole point and yet Yang couldn't help but feel anxious about it actually happening now. With a nod, Yang motioned her agreement Blake smiled. The dark haired girl leaned over, lips brushing against the shell of yang's ear and making shivers wash down her entire back.

"You look hot tonight by the way."

Yang's face flared, eyes widening and meeting teasing gold. Blake winked and walked towards the main floor, greeting customers with a grin when they approached her. This was going to be a very long two hours.

* * *

Yang smiled softly at Blake as she met with her near the back door, the bouncer was still eyeing her up with a frown but his face softened the second Blake looped her arms around her prosthetic and pushed her towards the door.

"No worries Tukson, she's my friend."

The panther faunus gave a nod, his gruff voice approving "good, I didn't want to mess up a celebrity's pretty face tonight". He winked at Yang and shut the door, leaving a slightly flustered Yang behind it. The warmth left her right shoulder and she turned to see Blake pulling her long coat closer around herself. Yang couldn't help but linger on the dark haired girl's features, her soft lips, the way the light of the overhead streetlamp would light her eyes up and make them shine in the night. Her pretty face sculpted like a masterpiece made of marble that was meant to be beautiful and resilient. Fuck, she was stunning.

"I had expected you to be done with staring, seeing as you did plenty in there."

Blake's soft lips pulled into a small grin and Yang let out a breathy laugh, hand going up to scratch at her neck in embarrassment.

"I have no excuses."

Blake smiled, making her way out of the alleyway with Yang close behind her. They walked in relative silence, Yang was surprised to find this silence comforting, she was never one for silence before loosing her arm. She used to say the louder the better. She would always find a reason to go out, party hard, drink hard and, well, bring someone home and be loud together. It used to be her life when she was not busy maintaining her training and diet proper around her fights. She felt like if she stopped moving, she would stop living, and what was life if you didn't live it to its fullest?

Yang's eyes wandered to Blake walking by her side. Life was something fickle and unpredictable, one day you could be on top of the world, rich and powerful, and the next morning be homeless. Her left hand came to rest on her prosthetic, rubbing the plastic through her coat's fabric. She had lost an arm, yes; but maybe she was not hitting rock bottom like she thought. Or perhaps she had, in a certain way, only to raise someone else out of it. Yang's eyes caught a glimpse of gold and Blake's eyes was back on the street.

Yeah, she could live with that.

The walk back to Blake's apartment was quick, neither girl wanting to stay longer than necessary in the cold weather. It might have been slight trepidation on Yang's part, but she wouldn't admit to it, much less to feeling cold.

Blake closed the door behind them and flicked the lights on, illuminating the small but cosy kitchen.

"Here we are, nothing to be scared of in here."

Yang rolled her eyes but couldn't help a smile pulling at her lips "oh, ha ha! Hilarious."

"Well, you told me you ran away last time you got here, so I'm just making sure you feel safe" Blake added a wink to her statement, making Yang hide her blush by bending over to untie her boots.

"The way you say it totally makes me sound like a useless dork."

The sound of Blake's laugh made a small shiver run down Yang's back and she stepped out of her boots, looking at the faunus putting her own boots away in the hall closet. She smiled and averted her eyes, trying to hide the small blush covering her cheeks at such a simple thing.

"Want to take a seat? I'm sure we have a lot of things we could talk about."

With a nod, Yang sat down at the small kitchen table. She looked around the plain but clean looking room and couldn't help but feel a warmth that only came with her own home; this apartment was obviously well lived in. There were no canvas of paintings, no fancy art pieces, but there was bookcases messily filled to the brim. There were the occasional pictures of young faunus smiling at the camera, making peace signs. Yang smiled softly, Blake either had a big family or used to work with children.

"Those are from that year I was a counselor at a faunus friendly summer camp, I was still young at the time and I didn't like company very much, muss less from children" giggled Blake, a fond look on her face as she removed her coat to hang in the closet. "But I needed a job to get myself some real world experience so I did. I'm pretty happy I did."

"How old were you? I mean if that was your first job."

Blake ran a hand through her long black hair, pulling a strand out of her snug sweater. "I must have been 20 years old at the time."

Yang couldn't help staring at that, mouth slightly opened and hand lifting off the table. "What? You never needed to work before that? Your parents rich or something?" Yang laughed, not expecting it when Blake looked at the floor with a small blush.

"Something like that yes, they are very... um well off."

Placing her hand back on the table, Yang frowned, biting her lip and wondering if she should ask the question that was lingering in her mind.

"You must be wondering why I'm working as a stripper if my parents are so wealthy I presume?"

Yang looked at Blake, guilt written all over her face, Blake merely smiled softly and sat down at the table in front of the blonde.

"I was going to college, majoring in English. My mother and father were paying for all of it, saying I had no business getting a job, that my full time job was going to school and live my college life to its fullest." Blake smiled fondly, eyes lost in the past and in the memories of her parents no doubts. "I was a calm and shy student, I would go to class, study and work on my papers in my dorm room, sometimes in the library if I had team assignments. I lived far from home see, my parents assuring me that Beacon U was one of the best and that it was worth the trip. They weren't wrong, but it was also a mostly human college. That part frightened me, I was raised in a faunus neighborhood and the thought of being alone, surrounded by humans was making me a bit scared. After my second year was when I convinced my parents to let me work in the summer and I had such a great time with both the faunus and human children that I decided to stop hiding."

Blake shuffled in her pocket and took out a black, well-worn silk ribbon and put it on the table between Yang and her.

"I used to wear this over my ears to hide who I was, but after that summer camp, I decided I didn't want to anymore. I walked the halls of Beacon U with my ears proudly on display..."

Blake trailed off and Yang felt her chest tighten at the shadows that passed over the beautiful girl's face.

"I should have known better."

Yang reached across the table, her only hand covering Blake's in silent support. Blake took a deep breath, eyes closing.

"It was after the exams, people were celebrating around campus. After some begging, I accepted to follow some friends in an off campus party. I can't blame them, they were humans, they didn't know better. They didn't know the suffering we endured and how to avoid that kind of people like the plague. How would they know?"

Blake's hand gripped the ribbon tightly, knuckles turning white against her already pale skin. Yang couldn't breathe properly, her throat was tightening up at what could have happened at that party. She had heard the faunus had been kidnapped for a long time, she just had no idea just _how_ long. she had so many question but she kept her mouth shut, this was not her story.

"At first I had a good time, I didn't really drink or anything, but I had nice conversations. One young man approached me, handed me a drink and asked me to dance. I looked back at my friends, unsure what to do, but they all motioned for me to go dance, a smile on their faces. At first I thought they knew him, but they were just eager for me to dance with such a handsome guy I guess. It was all nice, until I started sipping the drink."

Yang couldn't stop her hook going to try and cover her mouth, but at the moment she didn't care if it looked ridiculous. "No..."

"Yes, he drugged me. My head started spinning, my whole body felt heavy and I barely remember some flashes here and there of what happened after that. All I'm sure is that he dragged me somewhere, because when I woke up I was definitely not in the same house."

Yang's voice caught in her throat, she felt light headed and like she was going to throw up.

"Blake.. how long ago is that? When did they kidnap you?"

Blake didn't open her eyes, her mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally said it, barely a murmur coming out of her lips "This was December 2015."

The brawler blanched, she felt cold and horrified. One glance at the calendar on the fridge showed that it was now April 2017. Blake had been stuck in the hands of those mother fuckers for over three hundred days.

Yang slowly walked around the table, Blake's shaking being the only thing stopping her from pulling the dark haired girl against her chest in a firm hug. Perhaps she should leave her some space, talking about what had occurred seemed to drain both of them equally. There was however no hesitation in the faunus' actions when she pushed Yang against the counter and kissed her. Yang wrapped her arm around her, trying to pull the lithe girl even closer, easily ignoring the counter digging painfully in her lower back. Blake was relentless, her nails dug in Yang's sides as if she would disappear if she let go, trapping her like a cornered animal. Her lips against Yang's felt hot and hungry, kissing her, biting her lips and latching unto her throat and her jaw. She was feeding on her like Yang was the only thing that could keep her alive, because she was the only reason she was alive.

"Blake..." her name left Yang's lips in a low groan, her left arm held the faunus more tightly against her and she gasped, feeling the rough part of her tongue tracing the shell of her ear.

"You have no idea how grateful I am to be alive. How thankful I feel towards you for what you have done." Blake's voice was strained, heavy with emotions and Yang was finding it hard to recognize exactly which one as Blake's lips found purchase on her earlobe, sucking on the skin slowly. A whimper made it out of her clenched jaw and the faunus smiled against her ear, pushing her lips against the shell once more "did you come here to collect your debt Yang? I'll show you a good time, I'm a good girl."

Yang's eyes snapped open, every single part of her brain was screaming at her in alarm now. Blake was not okay, this was far from okay. Her arm unwrapped itself from Blake and she grabbed her shoulder in a firm grip "Blake, stop."

The golden eyes snapped open wide, staring at Yang like she had just slapped her. She frantically tried to get away from the blonde, pushing away from her only to find the Yang's arms back around her waist, her grip strong. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry- let go of me please!"

Yang was at a loss, Blake was acting very strange and it scared her. She didn't know what to do, what to say; but every single part of her was now simmering in anger as she was now slowly piecing together what Blake had went through in this godforsaken basement. She felt so powerless, it was a feeling she had grown accustomed to in the past months, but this time it wasn't related to her arm at all. In fact, her arm briefly disappeared from her mind, she wanted- no, she needed to calm this girl down. She just had to find a way to make it a bit better, no matter what.

"Shh-shh-sh Blake, it's okay, just breathe alright? I don't want anything from you, you don't owe me anything yeah?"

The midnight haired beauty stopped struggling for a moment, eyes still wide but trained on the floor between them. Yang stayed still, listening to Blake's breathing slow down gradually. Then a voice, timid, so unlike how Blake usually spoke broke the silence. "Then why? Why did you come here Yang?"

A heavy weight fell in Yang's stomach, it churned around and burned as realization came to her; Blake thought that she only came here for sex.

Yang softly pushed Blake out of her grasp and rubbed her right elbow, where the prosthetic connected to her flesh. Her throat was tight and she was having a hard time pushing any form of noise out of her mouth. "It's not- I didn't m- That's not why-"

Blake's arms wrapped around her own waist, hiding her forearms against her abdomen and from Yang's eyes as she took a step back. It was killing her, this sudden distance between the two of them. As if the night at the club had never been real, like this instant connection had merely been a dream. Yang ran her hand through her hair angrily, this was not what she came for. Sure, she might have flirted with the idea that perhaps they could have been intimate again, but that was not why she waited for her to finish her shift, walk her home and share difficult memories.

Violet eyes rose from the floor and scanned the beautiful faunus in front of her, so guarded suddenly, so distant. Her plump lower lip was pinched in between her teeth, a slightly pointed canine prickling at the edge. Yang swallowed, this girl was fascinating to her, every move, every sound coming out of her mouth. Her voice was low yet so very feminine. Yang would not let this girl stay broken, and if she had to fix her own damn self to do it? She would.

"Blake, listen to me."

The faunus' head rose slightly, amber eyes barely appearing between the midnight locks falling in front of her face. Yang took a deep breath and gently took Blake's hand in her own, thumb rubbing up her wrist in a slow circle.

"I've never been good at choosing my words wisely, at questioning every action or movement I do like you seem to be doing. I follow the flow of life and do what feels good at the time, barely questioning why is it that I do it. But ever since that night I just- I can't go back to my old ways, I can't just jump and ask why after, you know? And when we met, I felt it, this old me tugging me along and making me follow you blindly."

Blake's eyes were still on the floor when Yang glanced at them, but she was attentive to her words, her touch. Her fingers were clutching at her hand, her ears were alert and she could feel a slight tremble under her soft caresses.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm not trying to use you, okay? What I felt those two nights is not that different, we have a connection Blake, I'm sure you felt it too."

Blake said nothing, but her fingers let go of Yang's hand, only to tread their fingers together tightly "I did."

Yang let out a sigh of relief.

"I was afraid to sound like a complete nut case saying all that, woo..."

Blake rose her free hand to her lips, hiding a small chuckle. Yang smiled brightly at that, feeling a surge of affection grow in the pit of her stomach and fluttering upward. Damn, she had it bad.

"You sound perfectly fine, Yang. I... know I have issues I need to work on, I realize that. Sometimes I sort of step back and watch myself say or do these things that are so unreal, so unlike me...that it scares me and I try to block it all out until it stops."

Yang's mouth opened, only to close slowly at Blake's free hand rising up, palm towards her.

"Deciding to go and dance as a job didn't happen as a last resort, it wasn't my only option, but I decided to do it. I wanted to do it because it somehow gave me back some power over my own body. It's going to sound absurd I know, but deciding what I'm doing, how I'm doing it and how far I'm willing to offer myself is up to _me_." Blake slowly let go of Yang, wrapping her arms around herself again, "and I have fellow faunus making sure I'm in a safe environment doing it."

Yang breathed in slowly, trying to hide a choked sob at Blake's words. She ached to wrap her arms around the dark haired girl, to pull her in her warmth and make the fear, the hate and the memories go away, but she knew better. Wordlessly, Yang carefully unwrapped Blake's left hand from herself, violet eyes fixed on the golden orbs, asking, pleading for Blake to let her in. Blake's form flinched for a moment, arms stiff around herself and eyes wild as she looked into Yang's. The brawler looked back, her eyes steady and her hand over Blake's warm and gentle. The faunus bit her lip and let the blonde take her hand in hers, it was warm, always so warm.

"I don't know how you do all this, break down walls I've spent months, years building..." Blake's whispered words joined the loud thumping of their hearts and Yang smiled at her.

"Do you not like it? I can back off if it's all going too fast for you."

Blake shook her head vigorously.

"No, it's fine. I'm just... You keep blowing my mind with how fast you're sneaking into my heart..."

Yang froze, wide eyes trained on the golden ones hiding behind the deepest of black hair. Blake was purposely looking away from her, a blush rising on her cheeks and neck. The blonde smiled softly.

"It's only fair, you danced your way into mine."

Blake giggled loudly, raising a hand to her mouth in embarrassment. Yang found the view as cute as it was appealing, and she felt a now familiar heat spread through her. Biting her lip, she tugged Blake's hand, leading her to the small living room area next to the kitchen where they both stood. Eyes searching the faunus', she only saw curiosity and a smile tugging at the corners of the golden orbs. Yang took this as her cue and she made Blake walk backward until the back of her knees were touching the cosy love seat.

"I'd say with the two free dances I got, it'd be fair of me to return the favor, yeah?"

Blake's eyes darkened instantly, looking at Yang with that goddamn smirk back on her face, "Yes, I believe that would be _only fair_."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm gonna put a fair warning again to read carefully because we're going dark once more with these two. I think this is the most draining chapter I ever wrote.**

 **Fear not though, there's nothing Yang wouldn't do for Blake.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Blake's back hit the back of the love seat in a soft thud, half lidded eyes trained on the blonde still standing in front of her. Yang let her own eyes trail down to the faunus' lap, pondering. Before Blake could open her mouth and demand to know what Yang was planning, she simply grabbed her scroll and typed away with one hand, her hook raised in front of her, "just a sec".

Blake leaned back in the soft fabric of the couch, crossing her arms and looking intently at the blonde. Once Yang was apparently satisfied with whatever she was doing, she threw the scroll across the love seat.

A rhythmic, electronic bass came out of the small speaker and Blake's ears swiveled back towards it, recognizing the song from the club, "is this the song..."

"You gave me a free dance to? Yes, yes it is."

Blake blinked, cheeks reddening slightly as Yang straddled her lap, knees on either side of her hips on the love seat. Yang remembered the song of course, its beat had been in sync with her heartbeat as it all happened. Every batting eyelash, every teasing touch and the captivating way Blake moved as if her body was an extension of the music, as if every single part of her body was a provocative reason to sin.

She could remember that whole night as much as she could remember every match she fought in. The adrenaline, the heat and passion they had shared was comparable to the energy that coursed through her veins in a fight.

Yang took Blake's hands in hers and put them around her waist one after the other, pushing the faunus' long fingers under the fabric of her shirt. The cool, soft quality of her skin made the blonde shiver, biting down on her lower lip before raising her eyes to meet Blake's. The dark amber eyes were trained on hers now, gone was the hesitation and the fake sexual bravado; Blake's attention was completely captured by the brawler at this point. It had been a while since she had tried to put herself on display for someone, but this moment felt appropriate. No one else had ever looked at her the way Blake did. Yang felt a shiver course through her spine and she reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head in one surprising swift motion.

With a confident smirk, Yang rocked her hips over Blake's, hand lightly brushing over the faunus' stomach, breast and then hooking around her neck along her right arm in a lose embrace. Blake's eyes closed halfway, her long eyelashes darkening her gaze even more. Yang leaned down, gently pulling Blake forward towards her and the faunus immediately pulled her tightly against herself, forehead resting between her breast. Yang felt one furry ear brush against her collar bone and she let out an involuntary giggle. Blake's hands slid lower, grasping her bum firmly and groping her. Yang moaned, feeling the familiar haze that came whenever Blake touched her.

Blake pulled away from Yang's bosom, looking up at Yang with stars in her eyes. Yang pulled her hand from around the faunus' neck and combed her hair from her face, cupping the nape of her neck softly and bracing her knees on the seat to grind on Blake's belly. A gasp escaped the faunus' lips, making Yang bite her lip as they kept eye contact throughout the song. Yang rolled her upper body to the beat, very much conscious of the sharp nails of the black haired girl digging into her backside. As the song ended, Blake pulled the brawler's firm body against her, nuzzling her face between her breast one more time as the song slowly faded to silence.

"How...Why me?"

The question surprised Yang. She stopped rocking against Blake, her hand going up to cup the faunus' jaw, thumb brushing over her pale cheek. The sheer amount of wonder in Blake's voice made the blonde's heart clench in her chest. Blake was looking at her like one would look at a precious, unattainable, yet inspiring piece of art. This woman was amazing, and yet... for a reason that still escaped Yang, she felt as if Yang was out of her league. The blonde felt compelled to show this wonderful woman anything, everything she wanted, if only to show her how much her existence was valuable. Not only as a person, but as a survivor. Yang swallowed with difficulty.

"It's the way you looked at me..."

 _Someone was shaking her shoulder._

 _There was shouting as Ruby was pushing the slave traders in the back of her police car._

 _There was a gentle, soothing yet husky voice pleading her to stay awake._

 _There was the shrill voice of Weiss talking to the reporters and telling them to get the fuck away._

 _She opened her eyes._

 _She saw golden eyes._

"You were tied up in the basement of a burning building where you ... I assumed you were abused and yet..." Yang's voice faltered, her throat bobbed one time and she found her voice again, "yet you were looking at me with so much worry, so much pain, as if my life had more meaning than yours when clearly I had thought the same of you."

Yang's eyes were serious when they met Blake's, her cat ears folded on top of her head as she closed her eyes. She had opened the floor gates and was unable to stop anymore.

"I rushed in behind my sister and her partner, I put myself in danger willingly and like a complete idiot. I'm not a trained police officer, I'm just a fighter, someone who beat up people in a cage for a paycheck. I'm no hero, and yet I rushed in that basement at the sound of your voice. I couldn't not go, I would have heard your voice calling out every night in my dreams for the rest of my life."

Yang inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. Blake's hand closed on her elbow, right where her prosthetic connected with her flesh.

"I was high on my victory, high on adrenaline, I still had alcohol coursing through my body and I felt invincible. But when I saw you tied up, beaten on the floor and with all that smoke in the air I realized I was nothing. I was not a champion, I was no one. You were the hero, you were the one that deserved to live that night."

Blake's hand tightened its grip on her elbow and she felt the warm skin of her forehead against her own.

"So when I saw that piece about to collapse on top of you, I didn't hesitate and...well, you know the rest." Yang's hand fell from the faunus' face, her deep lilac eyes falling to the couch in contemplation. Blake's breath was now mingling with her own, their foreheads still pressed together.

"You gave up your dream for me."

Yang shook her head, lilacs meeting gold once more, "I didn't give up anything. I gave you what you deserved. A second chance at life."

The pressure on her skull suddenly increased and Yang's eyes widened at the hidden strength the lithe body of Blake was capable of. The faunus' nails dug in her long mane of hair and pressed in the back of her head, pressing their heads together quite painfully.

"Yang you lost your arm for a stray you didn't even know. What kind of selfless idiot does that for a complete stranger? Why!"

Yang's vision was getting blurry now, the tears were pouring down her face and she couldn't do anything to stop them from flowing. Her emotions were running wild and she couldn't contain anything anymore.

"No one should ever get left behind."

Blake's grip faltered, her hand pulling softly at the golden hair in a soothing motion, "who left you behind Yang?"

"My mother. I was barely a month's old."

Blake said nothing, her hand slid across Yang's cheek, cupping her chin and wiping a stray tear. The blonde felt a tug and let herself be pulled towards Blake in a strong embrace. Yang had not felt strong and safe arms like this since her good friend Sage, but this felt softer; she felt warmer and lighter.

"I think... I think we had more than enough emotions for the night, wouldn't you say?"

Yang nodded her head absentmindedly, face nuzzling the soft ears on top of the faunus' head. "Yeah" her voice was strained but Yang didn't try to hide it.

A low chuckle came from Blake and the brawler found herself lifted off her lap and into her arms like she weighted nothing.

"Woah!"

She threw her arms around the dark haired girl, face flushing deeply and really confused "no girl ever managed to carry me before."

Blake gave her a mischievous grin "you'd be surprised how strong pole dancing makes you."

Yang grinned back "I believe it".

Blake smiled at her and dropped her ass on the bed.

"Woah!"

Giggling, Blake turned towards her dresser and changed into some sort of fancy bathrobe. Yang took off her pants and removed her bra from under her shirt, they both slipped into Blake's bed and laid on their sides. Yang groaned and pulled her prosthetic off, laying it on the small desk next to the bed. Turning around, she noticed Blake sleeping with her back to her. Taking in a deep breath, she slid closer and wrapped her arm around the faunus slowly, leaving the opportunity for the dark haired girl to push her away if she wanted. Blake did no such thing, she even took her large hand in her own, kissing it once before squirming back closer. Yang smiled, kissed behind a furry ear and mumbled a low "good night".

"Good night Yang."

* * *

A week passed, Yang hadn't seen Blake since that night, but the both of them would text each other every day. Yang would even send Blake selfies taken from the gym, trying to tease the faunus as she worked out. She was so focused on making the other woman smile that she didn't even notice the eyes on her prosthetic. Blake on the other hand would take a selfie with her fellow dancer and friend Velvet at the end of their shift, both girls waving their hands towards the camera; all snuggled up in their coats.

Yang was dozing off in her armchair when she received a call from Sun. Fumbling around for the lever with her hook, she finally got up and answered the call with a low rasp to her voice "hello?"

"Oh shit Yang, thank god you're awake!"

"Who dis?" mumbled Yang, eyes barely opened.

"This is Sun, you better dump your ass in cold water because something happened."

Yang's eyes opened, any trace of sleepiness disappearing. "What are you talking about?"

"It's Blake, I-I thought she was doing better but something happened tonight and I just- I don't know what to do right now. She told me you knew about her past so I knew you could help, Yang you're good at caring for people."

"Sun, hold on, what happened? Is Blake okay?" Yang could barely control the panic rising in her throat.

"She's here, she's unhurt... but I think she could use your company right now. Neptune's not with me so I can't just book her time to low key take care of her."

"The fuck do you mean you have no money? Can't she just leave if she feels like that?" spat Yang angrily, trying to put on her coat, scroll stuck between her shoulder and chin.

"I told her to leave! I was about to go tell Adam about what happened but she literally made me _promise_ not to."

Yang was getting very concerned now, the lack of proper answer making her brain brew the worst kind of scenarios.

"Sun, I'm running over there, and by then if you did not text me what happened? The first thing I'll do when I get there is punch you."

Sun paused, the sound of Yang shuffling into her coat the only noise between them. "Deal. You won't like it, I'm just saying."

Yang grit her teeth "on my way now, you have ten minutes." She closed the door, locking it as she started sprinting, scroll to her ear still. "See you soon Sun."

Before she could press end, Sun's voice boomed once more.

"I'm glad to hear you still got some fire in you Yang."

The call ended.

* * *

Yang had to stop and catch her breath on the side of a building. Sweat was pouring heavily from her forehead and her throat was sore and dry. She knew better than to barge in, especially if Adam knew nothing about the predicament Blake was in. Speaking of which, Yang took her scroll out of her pocket and unlocked Sun's message.

 ** _There was a human in the club earlier. He went in the private booths with Blake and asked her for more than she normally offers. Blake... took the offer and she came back to me after, her eyes were wild and she was shaking. I paid for a private dance and I just hugged her in there for a while. She needs us, she needs her friends._**

Yang felt her face catch in fire, her eyes were hot like coals and she had to lean her whole weight on the wall to stop herself from crashing to her knees.

"Fuck. Blake..."

The brawler hadn't felt such pure unadulterated rage since Ruby was big enough to deal with bullies herself. Hopefully the human was already gone, otherwise Yang was afraid she'd end up in jail tonight.

Combing a her hand through her hair, Yang made herself look as presentable as possible and strut towards the horned bouncer. One high five later and she was in the familiar club, pink lighting and all. She scanned the place for Blake or Sun, checking her scroll in case Sun texted her again. Maybe Sun was still with her in the backrooms, Yang tried to convince herself. Satisfied with clinging to this idea, Yang walked to a booth far in the back, hoping to be discreet and to be able to see the whole club. A couple of minutes went by and a familiar bunny faunus sat next to her, smile firmly in place.

"Evening Yang."

"Hey Velour, seen Nightshade? I'm looking for her."

Velvet crossed her legs, eyes shifting on the floor briefly as she pondered.

"I think she was taking a break, she might be in the employee's loo if you want me to go take a look?"

"That'd be great if you could, I'll pay you a drink?"

Velvet giggled, uncrossing her legs and making her way towards the back "no need champion, I'm on it."

Yang grinned, she barely knew Velvet, but she was taking a liking to her. She sounded like a great friend for Blake as well. The brawler's thoughts were interrupted when her scroll vibrated against her thigh. Picking it up she opened another message from Sun.

 ** _shitshitshit adam is making me go to his office fuckfuckfuck i hope he doesnt know about the human blake will freakout if adam gets a hold of_**

Yang frowned, she definitely was missing some key pieces of information from that. She was about to type an answer when milky white legs appeared in her field of vision.

"H-ey.."

Yang motioned to the plush seat she was sitting on, making room for Blake to sit next to her. "Hey yourself, I...got a text from Sun, he sounded extremely worried. Do you want me to stay with you till you finish tonight?"

The faunus pushed a bang out of her face and sigh, looking everywhere but at the brawler "I...I'd like that."

Yang nodded, raising a hand towards one of the girls walking around with a platter of shots "do you want a drink?"

Blake shook her head "I rarely drink on the job".

"You look like you need a drink though, are you sure?"

The faunus took a deep breath, straightening up, she gave Yang a weak smile "okay."

Yang spend the next couple of hours cradling a drink or three, keeping an eye on the dark haired faunus and getting progressively more worried about the lack of further messages from Sun. Blake and a couple other dancers came over to check on her, keeping her company for a bit before trotting away to keep working. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so much that Yang was getting antsy. There was a growing spark in the air, something that came in the ring usually, not in a club.

Her eyes whipped to the side where a door labeled "employees only" opened and Sun stumbled out. Yang was already on her feet, making her way through the crowd of people to reach him when she stopped. Adam was behind Sun, and following them was a dangerous looking faunus in a pressed suit, probably security. Sun looked down, shame in his expression as he pointed to a booth near the front of the club. Yang followed his finger and saw a small group of mostly faunus men drinking together. From what Yang could tell where she stood, there was maybe one or two humans with them.

Yang tried to get a closer look, but a soft hand curled around her right bicep and she turned towards the intruder.

"I'm done."

Blake was wearing her long coat, face already hidden by a thick wool scarf, Yang bit her lip; she looked adorable. Yang placed her hand over the faunus' on her bicep and smiled.

"Lemme take you home."

* * *

The apartment was a couple of blocks away and soon Yang and Blake were back at the dancer's place. Yang didn't know when she'd be invited back here again, she certainly didn't expect it to be tonight when she crashed in front of the tv.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I've cradled more than my share of alcohol tonight, I wouldn't mind some water though?"

Blake handed the brawler a tall glass, motioning to the tap "it's filtered, make yourself at home I...I need a shower."

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere."

Satisfied with her answer, Blake smiled slightly and disappeared in the hall. Yang waited to hear the shower start before filling the glass to the brim and downing half its content in one gulp. Filling the glass again, Yang sat to the table and took out her scroll, looking for any update from Sun. Frowning, Yang began to worry for her friend. Settling the scroll on the table, she typed a message, asking the monkey faunus to tell her he was okay as soon as he could. She also told him Blake was safe at home with her.

Leaning backward, Yang sullenly drank the rest of her water as she waited. She always was a worrywart when it came to the people she cared about. Ever since she was a kid, she would throw herself in stupid situations and land in all sorts of trouble; but she hated the feeling of friends being in trouble. Oh the irony.

Around ten minutes later the shower stopped and the air dryer was turned on. Yang stood up and put her glass in the sink, seeing no dishwasher in the small flat, she simply shrugged and washed her glass. Her duty done, the blonde sat back down in the kitchen chair, raising her hand to rub her face. She was already very tired, her small nap on her armchair not enough to make up for her early morning.

"Sorry for making you wait."

Yang turned towards Blake, a sheepish smile in place as she perked at the return of the faunus. "No worries."

Blake wrapped her arms around her midsection, looking anywhere but at Yang. "So... "

Yang's face fell into concern as she remembered the reason why she was here tonight. "So..."

Blake swallowed with difficulty "did Sun tell you what happened?"

"Vaguely" she allowed, "I was hoping you would tell me. According to him you were quite adamant on staying at work despite the situation, whatever it is."

Blake leaned her shoulder on the wall, closing her eyes "I overacted. I was just doing my job, it's nothing."

Yang's eyes squinted at that, "according to what he told me it sure as hell doesn't sound like nothing."

Blake pushed herself off the wall, walking towards Yang with a straight posture, no more defensive. "It is. My reaction was petty and ridiculous because I should be used to it by now."

Yang frowned, she stood up to be eye level with the faunus, leaning her hip on the table. "Used to what?"

"Men asking me to suck their dicks."

Blake had said it in such a neutral voice, so matter-of-factly that Yang was at a loss for word. "What?"

The cat faunus didn't answer, but her ears flicked once, showing her discomfort.

"Why didn't you just say no? You clearly had an episode after it happened!" Yang was shocked, unable to grasp why Blake would willingly torture herself. Then it hit her. "Did he force you?" Yang's eyes flashed red, "if he forced you I'll find him."

Blake shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "No Yang, I said yes."

Yang's mouth fell open, eyes reverting to lilac "but...but WHY?"

Blake's head tilt to the side, her eyes fixated on Yang in confusion. Yang's jaw tightened, knuckles white in strain.

"I did what I was asked to do Yang. I'm good, very good. People like how I feel inside."

Blake grinned and Yang felt like throwing up. The faunus took a step forward and Yang flinched, grabbing the table behind her. The brawler couldn't wrap her head around what was going on right now, she couldn't grasp what was happening and why Blake was telling her this.

"Have you ever noticed how rough my tongue feels? This is not something most faunus have, I'm special."

Yang's brows furrowed, her focus on Blake hardening as she started piecing the situation together.

"I make men feel good, it's what I'm good at. Why would I not use my body for what I'm good at? You know what I mean, you fight because you're good at it."

Yang stopped breathing, hand going up to Blake's shoulder and stopping her from walking closer.

"Stop, please stop."

Blake's eyes widened in surprise "what's wrong Yang?"

"Listen to yourself, your worth is not decided by these assholes that took you! Would you just take a second _and listen to yourself!_ "

Yang felt tears falling down her cheeks but ignored them, intent on making Blake sort out her twisted view of herself, if only barely.

Blake's eyes lowered, ears drooping on her head. "I know how it sounds, but this is what I am now. I've been broken down to this and now I can only follow the tide. It's a vicious circle, the more I try and get away from this life, the more I start to crave it back."

Yang's mouth opened but no sounds would come out, she tried again "w-what do you mean you crave it?"

Blake's brow furrowed, looking side to side in contemplation "how can I say this without it looking completely fucked up? I have spend hundreds of days stuck in a basement where I spent most of my days being forced to have sex repeatedly. Despite not wanting this at all, it became a part of my life, a part of what I became to survive. If I just laid there and tried to just think about anything else it would last longer, and usually made the men hurt me more. If I actively "participated" it would be over faster and they would hurt me less. So, I did what I had to survive, but now that it's over... I just feel this uncontrollable urge to please human men, as if if I didn't, it would start over again."

Yang's hand on Blake's shoulders gripped harder, the faunus merely putting her own atop hers.

"I also crave sex in a very unhealthy way, especially since it's not like I enjoyed myself down there" Blake's voice was strained, a forced laugh making its way out of her throat. "That one is easier to deal with though, sex was never about me.

Yang's eyes turned red and she grabbed Blake's wrist.

"Use me."

Blake's ears flicked in confusion "excuse me?"

"Use me" she repeated "you've been used for so long Blake, I'll gladly make you and only you feel good if you ever need it. I'll gladly do it, so you don't have to worry about it."

Blake shook her head "how is that any better than what was done to me?"

Yang's eyes flashed a deeper red "because I care about you, because I want to help you and you want to help me. You need to take care of yourself in a safe way, you need to get over your conditioning and me being a human might help. I'm ready to be tied down if it makes you feel safer. I'll gladly do anything you want of me if you can get better in the long run."

Blake rose her free hand to Yang's cheek, thumb sliding up to her eye and closing her left eyelid softly, hiding the red iris. "How is me using you going to help you, Yang?"

Yang closed her other eye, taking a deep breath and inhaling the intoxicating smell of the faunus. She opened her eyes again, looking into golden eyes with her own lilacs.

"Because your life means a lot more to me than I can even put into words. Somehow, I've made bigger progress in the weeks knowing you than I made in months of therapy."

"That's preposterous Yang, you can't mean that..."

"But I do" insisted Yang. She dropped Blake's wrist and walked backward towards Blake's bedroom, remembering where it was in the small apartment. "I need to feel useful again, you need to feel like you belong to yourself and that you matter. First thing first is to stop letting just anyone take advantage of that."

Blake's ears stood tall on her head. "You're not just anyone Yang!"

"Exactly my point" smirked the blonde, disappearing inside Blake's room.

Yang heard a flustered and huffing Blake follow her and knew she had her. She hated to push the fragile girl, but she clearly needed a hand. "Eh, a hand" Yang snickered to herself, flexing her remaining hand. Her small lapse in concentration made her overlook the closing of a door and then Blake was holding her from behind. The brawler put her arm over the slim ones around her, craning her neck back to see the dark haired woman but all she could see was her cat ears, fluttering in what Yang came to see as nervousness.

"Do you want me, Blake?"

A nod against her back.

"Are you sure that's what you want, and not some fucked up need to please me?"

No answer. Yang turned around in the other woman's arms and locked eyes with her.

"Blake, please don't lie to me."

The faunus looked down at the floor for a moment, she inhaled deeply and her golden gaze met Yang's again.

"I want you Yang. Believe me when I say I've wanted you since you came to the White Fang."

Yang smiled softly "good." The brawler's calloused fingers brushed Blake's hand, following the scarred wrist up across the soft skin of her forearm, making the faunus shiver. Making their way up to the dark haired girl's shoulder, the fingers stopped. "Because you have me."

Yang suddenly grabbed Blake by the waist, jumping on the bed with the other woman in her arms.

Blake's back hit the mattress with a squeal of amusement as the blonde followed her soon after. She instantly sat up, fingers hooking around the hem of Yang's shirt and shoving it over her head, not bothering to make it go past her unruly mane. Yang chuckled lowly in her throat, raising her own hand to pull the shirt away from her hair and gasping at the faunus rolling them around the bed. Not one to let others take over her position that easily, and being a great wrestler herself, Yang used her legs to roll Blake back on her back, pinning her down with her thighs.

Blake was breathing hard, cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded as she looked up at Yang, her delicate hands stroked upward and past her hips to caress the brawler's stomach softly. "I envy your abs, mine are not that sculpted."

Yang laughed loud and brief, leaning over to pepper kisses on Blake's temple "my body has more mass than yours, so its easier for me to have more definition to them. On the other hand...you look like you are three times as flexible as I am. I've seen you dance remember?"

Blake's golden eyes flashed briefly "perhaps..."

Yang grinned, leaning back to help the faunus remove her own shirt, the cloth was tossed aside and replaced by Yang's large hand, softly running down Blake's chest and in between her breasts. Blake gasped, feeling the callouses on Yang's hand made her squirm at the slow teasing. "Yang..."

Blake closed her eyes and smiled, Yang's eyes observed her intently, waiting for any red flag, any alarming behavior. When Blake opened her eyes, they were hazed over and dark.

"I wanna feel all of you, Yang."

Yang swallowed, concentration slipping as Blake curled a finger towards her in a come-hither fashion. Yang rolled away, she tried to remove her pants hastily and only managing to kick them inside out off of her legs. When she turned around, Blake was on her side, staring at her completely naked. Yang's mouth watered.

"I'm waiting."

Yang grinned, she crawled over to Blake and kissed her. Her lips were warm and full, Yang wanted to get lost in the feeling forever. She rolled Blake on her back and leaned her weight on her stump, balancing herself over the faunus as she pushed their bodies together. Soft, so soft. Blake's skin was slightly cool to the touch on her own scorching body and she wanted nothing more than to rip her own underwear off and feel her completely.

Yang's thought process stopped to a violent halt when she felt Blake's hand sliding in her panties. That wasn't the plan. The blonde threw her body to the side, Blake's hand slipping out of her underwear. Yang took a second to breathe heavily, looking at the faunus watching her with confused golden eyes.

"No, wait a s-second." The brawler cradled Blake's face in her good hand, watching her nuzzle slightly in it "are you still here Blake? Is this what YOU want?"

Blake blinked. She took a moment to think, looking at the sheets of her bed.

"What do you feel right now? Do you feel like you want to have me? Do you want to get off? What is it?"

Blake bit her lip, eyes closing and ears drooping "I...I don't know..."

Yang swiped her thumb across Blake's cheek, the digit leaving a pale trail on her flushed skin. "Not to sound overly bold but...do you wanna sit on my face?"

Blake's head lifted up the pillow, Yang's hand dropping to the side. "No! I can't make you do that, it's terrible!"

Yang snorted "oh please, I dun think there's any chance of me suffocating, you weight nothing."

Blake bit her lip harder and Yang started worrying she might see blood slide down her chin soon "no, I mean I can't let you do that. It's disgusting!"

Yang sat up abruptly "what?"

"I'm a faunus, you can't put your mouth there, it's wrong and filthy. We're animals."

Yang's heart broke.

"How can you say something like that about yourself? Do you believe this crap?"

Blake glowered at her.

"None of the men that came in the basement ever wanted to touch me there. They wouldn't even look when they put it in. Sometimes they would...slip in the wrong hole and all I could do was bite down a scream, be a good girl. When it happened they usually kept going, called me a dirty good girl."

Yang's hand ran up and down Blake's arm, trying to soothe her as she poured her heart out to her. Her chest felt tight and hurt horribly, but this wasn't about her.

"Even when I was being good, I was always referred to as an animal. I was merely a step up from livestock. An animal with nice tits... you still wouldn't put your mouth on there right? The silver lining in all this shit was that the rapes always came with protection" spat Blake. Yang was actually happy to see the dark haired woman finally showing anger at the situation instead of acceptance.

The brawler rubbed her watery eyes on the pillow, pulling at Blake's shoulder to make her look at her.

"Okay...okay... I think what you need tonight is not this. I think you need to use me as a pillow, cry if you want to, kick me out even if that's what you want." Yang paused, trying to look into the golden eyes again. "Can I hold you Blake?"

The faunus rose her head, her face red and tears streaking her pale cheeks "please..."

Yang didn't waste any time, she pulled her prosthetic off, throwing it over the side of the bed. She dug her stump under the pillow and wrapped her arm around Blake's back as much as she could before pulling her into her. The lithe girl buried her face in the blonde's neck, ears trembling on top of her head as sobs racked her chest. Yang struggled, but finally managed to pull the comforter over the both of them, trapping them in a cocoon of warmth and cotton.

"Is it okay if I touch your ears?" whispered Yang softly. A nod was all the answer she needed and she rose her hand to brush the back of her fingers softly on them. The appendages flicked away from her fingers at first, making Yang take her time to let Blake used to the touch. Soon enough she was lightly brushing the length of the soft fur lining the ears, the sobs slowly stopping and replaced by deep and even breathing.

"Good night Blake" Yang kissed in between the ears, settling her head comfortably on top of the other woman's on the pillow.

"Gnight Yang..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeey guuuys. hehe...**

 **I have no excuse.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Light fell over Blake's eyes and her lashes fluttered open gently. She stretched her arms above her head only for them to be restrained.

Panic filled her mind instantly. Cold, cold panic ran through her veins like ice. She could feel those hands on her again. Forcing her down, forcing her to take it, forcing her-

"Blake? Blake shhh shh"

Arms around her, but ... warm and safe. Yang, this is Yang.

"Yang" she sobbed, pervasive thoughts merely pushed aside in the other woman's presence. It was nice however, to have someone push them away so fast... even if it was only temporarily. It was always merely temporarily.

"It's okay, you're okay."

Blade nodded slowly in the blonde's neck, trying to will her body to stop shaking like a leaf. It was so much harder to carry all those memories now that she had took steps towards facing her past instead of running away from it. Blake didn't know if it was worth the pain, she didn't know if she would ever be the same. She had all those scars, all those pieces of memories that just wouldn't disappear from her mind like badly scabbed flesh curling up inside her. She wished she only had actual scars, those she could revel in, see them as proof that she had endured, survived. Sadly the ones covering her heart and her mind were much harder to take solace in.

The faunus ran a shaky hand over a scar adorning Yang's broad shoulders, lost in thought. If only she could be proud of being a survivor, but the thought only ever brought her shame. Deep, cruel shame that made her want to hide it, hide her past from everyone. Yet, the way she would act sometimes only proved that she was not like she used to be. How could she get through and come back to a normal state when she wasn't even the same person? Could she even find a way to even feel like a person again? Every time she was trapped inside herself, trying to remove herself from reality she would feel like a substitute, an object just standing where she laid. Sometimes it was hard to know if she even could feel like a normal person.

It was all so very exhausting.

The blonde gave a grunt in her sleep, jumping Blake out of her dark thoughts in surprise. Her heart sped up and she laughed at her own agitation. She was doing it again, getting lost in her head. Her eyes fluttered close and she tried to focus on something else, anything else.

She felt the softness of her sheets on her bare skin, she inhaled the comforting scent of her room, her safe haven and the invading smell of the blonde brawler next to her. She caught herself welcoming the presence of Yang in her room, her personal space. She didn't expect to revel so much in her presence even when they were both simply laying there in each other's arms.

A blush crept to her cheeks, this felt nice. She could get used to this, if Yang truly wanted this. She wasn't sure herself yet, but telling herself that she could do it to please Yang was easy to go along with. It was an anchor she could use, a reason she could easily abide to. It was so easy to please other people, especially men-

Blake bit her lip, she was doing it again.

A groan next to her cat ear pulled a squeak out of her and a deep chuckle followed.

"Sorry."

Blake shook her head softly, trying to turn around in the brawler's arms, but the grip around her hips was solid.

"Yang?"

"I can hear you think from over here, what's going on?" asked the blonde softly.

"I'm not. I...I just woke up as well" lied Blake, eyes darting around the floor and mindlessly following the trail of clothing.

"Talk to me, what's on your mind?"

Blake took a deep breath, trying to center herself.

"That's the thing, I'm trying to stop thinking. I appreciate your concern, but right now talking about anything going on in my mind is not an option."

Yang grunted in acknowledgement. Her chest pushed against her back as she stretched slowly, making the soft mounds graze Blake'S back slowly. She swallowed, thankful yet frustrated at the fabric of the other girl's bra separating them still. Clutching her pillow with her right hand, she pulled her free hand to her chest. Her heart was still beating rather fast, but her thoughts weren't going back there. Back where it was cold.

"Do you work tonight?"

Blake shook her head "It's my night off tonight and tomorrow."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Yang, throwing the sheets off both of them. Blake instantly missed the warm body behind her. Groaning, she tried to clutch at the still warm sheets at her feet "noo..."

Standing in the middle of her room in her underwear, Yang put her hand on her hip and looked around. "It is sorta cold in here, huh."

Ignoring the little whining noises coming from the faunus, she walked to the thermometer. Sucking air through her teeth she turned back to Blake who was now covering her head with the sheets.

"No wonder it's so cold, Blake I think your heater is off."

Ears perking through the bed sheet, Blake made a confused sound "huh?"

"Your heater is off, it's like 17 Celsius in here."

Blake groaned and her hand searched around the floor for her pants. Once she found them she pulled her phone out of them and called her landlord.

Finished with her phone call, Blake pushed the sheets off of her head and grabbed the warmest clothes she could find in her dresser. Once clothed and definitely less of an icicle, she walked to the kitchen where Yang was standing, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Let me guess, your whole building is out of power?"

Blake smirked, leaning on her door frame.

"Surprise."

Yang scratched her forehead, a look of annoyance on her face "and here I wanted to cook you breakfast" she grumbled.

Blake bit her lip, that girl was precious.

Yang didn't let that change of plan sour her mood for too long however as her face lit up seconds later. Looking back at Blake, she flashed her a bright smile.

"How do you feel about pizza for breakfast?"

* * *

The pizza was greasy and tasty, it was perfect for warming up in front of the TV, if the TV had been working. So instead both girls settled at the dining table, passing the box back in forth between them as they ate their fill. Playful banter filled the small apartment, Yang making distasteful jokes about her prosthetic while Blake tried not to choke. An easy smile came to their lips as they shared stories, jokes and flirty smiles.

Quickly, the sun was starting to set. Both girls now laid in Blake's bed, blankets and sheets wrapped tightly around them. After all, the lack of heater left the room quite chilly. Yang figured the heat of her body would be more than enough to keep them warm until they fixed Blake's power line. Maybe their cocoon was a bit too warm all things considered, but neither girl seemed to mind.

Yang had removed her prosthetic, the cold plastic too uncomfortable and stiff when she wrapped her arms around the faunus. Somehow, laying there for hours wasn't boring her. Usually, she would have started fidgeting by the end of the first 2 hours, itching to get up and spend some energy. Yet somehow laying there pressed against the dark haired beauty was a calming activity. She could get used to this, if anything.

Blake snuggled her head under her chin, making Yang tilt her head backward. She chuckled, digging her fingers in the faunus' sides in retaliation.

"Nooooooo! Yang don't!"

"Oh oh oooh!"

The brawler grinned toothily, trapping a squirming Blake between her powerful thighs to tickle her mercilessly. High pitched squeals filled the apartment, downing the sound of the movie on Yang's scroll. Blake tried to free her arms from the blanket, weakly slapping at Yang's hand. Squirming and trashing about, she finally made them fall on their side, breath completely out.

"Uncle! Ple- haha STOP!"

Yang let go of her side, sweat pearling on her forehead as she laughed throatily. Blake was breathing heavily, eyes set on the blonde in a mock glare.

"You, Yang Xiao Long, are an asshole."

Yang grinned, pushing herself back up in a sitting position "believe me I know."

They settled back in their cocoon, a comfortable silence being broken only by the sound of the movie.

 _Yang still felt a little buzzed. The night had been dragging forever and she didn't remember all of it. Looking down her shirt though she could see some lipstick stains that gave her some kind of clue. Leaning her head back on the headrest of Weiss' car she closed her eyes in drunken stupor._

 _"You girls are so lame. The night just started!"_

 _Weiss' screechy voice came from the front seat "just started? Yang it's fucking three am!"_

 _"I know what I said."_

 _Yang gave them a self satisfied smirk and a flex of her biceps, folding her hands behind her head._

 _Weiss made a gagging sound and tried to ignore the noisy blonde's loud laughter as her radio started, catching her attention._

 _"This is detective Shnee, what do you have for me?"_

 _Yang laid her head back harder against the headrest and smacked her lips._

 _"Mhm... mhm. Understood, detective Rose and I are on our way!"_

 _Yang tilt her head back down at that, frowning._

 _"What's happening Rubes" asked the blonde, hands slowly unfolding from behind her head. She watched as Weiss grabbed their police light and shoved it on the top of the car, speeding up._

 _"Remember those things you overheard us talking about last week? The faunus trafficking?"_

 _Yang let her hands drop to the seat, holding unto it slightly to try and focus on the conversation._

 _"You found them?"_

 _Ruby's answer didn't come straight away. She watched ahead as Weiss sped past a red light, the one or two cars on the green light not moving to let them through. "Yeah. We found them."_

 _The rest of the ride was silent except for the siren blaring from Weiss' car. Yang kept her grip on the seat, trying to clear her head from all the alcohol. After a minute or five, Weiss screeched to a halt._

 _"Yang I will not repeat myself, STAY IN THE FUCKING CAR!" Weiss slammed the car door, hurrying towards the squad car already there. Ruby gave her sister a look and hurried alongside her partner._

 _Yang frowned and pressed her face against the window. Her slowly sobering mind started to realize how big this was after what felt like an hour of seemingly nothing._

 _When the first flame appeared at the window, Yang yanked the door open. A cocky grin covered her face, she punched her fists together and ran for the door on the side of the building. Releasing a grunt of effort she kicked it hard, pulling it off of its hinges on the second impact._

 _"Yeah baby!"_

 _Running ahead she covered her mouth with the crook of her elbow, looking for a familiar red or white head of hair._

 _A burly man tumbled out of a door with a gun in his hand and an unbuckled pair of jeans._

 _"What are you doing he-?"_

 _Yang didn't answer. She rammed her elbow in his face and kept running through the hallway. She couldn't help worrying about Ruby and Weiss, and so her search became frantic, knocking over furniture and men. Soon enough, the smoke was thick and Yang was having trouble breathing._

 _That's when she ran into Ruby._

 _"Yang what are you doing here? This place is falling apart, get your bum out!"_

 _"I just couldn't stand here and not help!"_

 _"Of course you can, you're not a cop!"_

 _Yang swayed a bit on her feet but frowned, thumping her chest "maybe not, but tonight? I'm a goddamn super hero baby sis!"_

 _Ruby's eyes grew wide in fear and she tried to grab for Yang's arm, but the blonde yanked it away. Pushing a door open with her left hand, she ran down a flight of stairs. She could hear Ruby call for her over her shoulder and felt fire roar to life above, but she didn't care; she felt indestructible. What a dumbass she was..._

 _Yang ducked down in an open door frame, avoiding a hallway completely surrounded by the growing fire. She was about to turn back, seeing as she didn't see anyone else to fight when she heard a faint voice coming from down the stairs behind her._

 _"Help" it said in a faint and weak voice. "Please don't leave me in here. Please!"_

 _Yang froze in place, she could barely hear the voice yet she felt it deep inside herself, as if it was calling directly to her. Her brain suddenly sobered up and she decided that there was a reason she had rushed inside this building._

 _She ran downstairs._

 _The flames seemed to devour the floor above Yang and she briefly feared that the ceiling would collapse on her before she made it to the source of the voice. She searched every room frantically, only seeing empty beds and room full of rubbish. Inhaling deeply in the crook of her elbow, Yang yelled "where are you? I'm here to help!"_

 _Breathing heavily, the champion cursed at the rapidly thickening smoke. She looked back behind her nervously, but then the weak voice called out again._

 _"In here."_

 _Yang took off in a sprint, the voice was coming down the hallway and she ignored the little voice in the back of her mind saying that she should not tackle that door open. Yang wasn't the sort of person to listen to that voice mind you, especially not while intoxicated._

 _In a deafening crash, the door broke in, falling off its hinges and Yang barely had time to look at the form crumpled on the floor when the ceiling shuddered and flaming planks started to fall down._

 _"Look out!"_

 _Yang dove forward, cursing at the person for not reacting fast enough. She rolled them both out of the way and the breath shot out of her lungs when_ _the other body yanked her back. That's when she realized that the person was a woman, a very tied by chains woman. Yang let out a grunt, pushing her hair out of her face and frantically looking around for a key._

 _"Do you know where's the key for that?"_

 _"No... they usually keep it on them."_

 _Yang turned around and for the first time she met the woman's eyes. Gold, endless pools of smoldering gold were fixed on her. Filled with fear and desperation. Yang grit her teeth, she had to get her shit together and act now._

 _"Stand back."_

 _The woman pulled hard on her chains, making them taunt as they stopped at the wall._

 _"Brace yourself hun I'm gonna take you out of these. HAH!"_

 _Yang lift her leg up and unleashed a powerful axe kick down on the horizontal metal bar. It broke down in a clatter and Yang cursed under her breath, fearing she might have cracked her heel with how hot it burned. Shaking her head, Yang turned her focus back on the woman cowering on the floor. That's when she noticed she was naked and covered in bruises. Pushing her worries for later, she ripped the blanket from the nearby bed and wrapped the girl in it. She pulled the chains off the wall and tried to help her stand up. The woman looked wobbly on her legs but there was determination and a will to live that burned in her golden gaze. Yang gave her an encouraging nod and turned towards the door._

 _"Look out!"_

 _A pillar engulfed in fire was falling towards her, the bright light of the flames was all she could see before she reached up with her right arm to shield her face._

A cold nose rubbing against her collar bone shook her out of her day dream and Yang blinked twice. She looked around, taking in Blake's room and the missing fire consuming her right arm. A deep, relieved sigh found its way out of her and she smiled.

Yang kept the faunus close, trapping her in the comforter with her. The movie was droning on on Yang's scroll, barely occupying both women as they cuddled. Yang shivered, feeling Blake's breast through their clothes every time she inhaled. No longer watching the movie, the faunus leaned her face in the blonde's neck. Her breathing was heavier than usual and Yang shifted against her "you okay?"

Blake didn't answer, her mouth brushed the underside of Yang's chin only to bite at the side of her jaw. Surprised, Yang jolted back, dark lilacs meeting wide golden orbs.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me I d-"

"Do it again."

Blake looked confused "you want me to bite you?"

Yang smiled sheepishly "it was hot" she cleared her throat self consciously "it felt nice."

Blake looked hesitant, but she leaned down once more, mouth opening against Yang's jaw. A nip of teeth and Yang was gasping, hand gripping the faunus' back. Blake hesitated, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Keep going if you want..." whispered the blonde.

Blake bit her lip, shuffling in their blanket cocoon to straddle the other girl "okay".

Yang shifted, hand coming up to rub at the faunus' lower back. She wanted to grip at Blake, to keep her body as close to hers as possible but... This wasn't about her, this was about Blake and what she wanted.

Yang moaned as Blake bit her hard on the column of her throat. She felt herself growing impossibly wetter as the other woman explored more of her. After each bite, Blake's textured tongue would soothe the bruise. It wasn't exactly like a cat's, though Yang could tell why the comparison could be made. Yang decided that she loved the feeling and hummed her approbation in low moans.

Blake was also getting riled up, the blonde could feel her grind her hips over her lap. Her movements were frantic, desperate. Yang couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Don't feel self conscious about your needs, just do whatever feels good. I'm right here, I'm right here just for you". Yang wrapped her right arm around Blake's waist for emphasis, she pulled the faunus against herself encouragingly. Blake gasped, a whine making its way out of her throat as she started rubbing herself over Yang's muscular thigh. "That's it Blake, your needs are important too."

Blake's voice hitched in a strangled moan and Yang pressed her forehead against hers. "Blake..."

"Ya-Yang!"

"Take your time kitten."

Blake sobbed and crashed her lips against Yang's, kissing her desperately as her whole body started to jerk. Yang shivered, trying to keep a clear head, but it was hard to when such an enticing being was in her arms. She pressed kisses on her temple, her hand moving up to softly rub at her cat ears. The faunus was nearly trashing against her now, breath so heavy she would be worried if she didn't know about Blake's past. Her right arm curled tightly around the dark haired girl in an attempt to ground her but that proved harder when Blake shoved her on her back, both hands slapping on the bed next to her head.

Yang's thoughts cleared enough to stare back into Blake's eyes, trying to peer though them in search of anything distressing.

But all she could see was lust.

Her hand ran up her thigh and towards her hip, pulling at Blake, trying to motivate more rocking. The faunus didn't need to be coaxed more as her whole body started rocking against the blonde, back arching and head falling backward. Yang felt her face burn, eyes compelled to look at this erotic display. Blake had never looked so captivating, and Yang realized with a brief chuckle that she was managing this with her clothes on. Her smirk fell when Blake clutched her hand and pulled it under her sweater and unto her breast, nipples hard under her palm. Her whole body shivered and heat pooled in her stomach.

"Yaaang."

"Fuck Blake..." Yang caressed her breast, her thumb pressing circles around erect and sensitive nipples. Blake gasped and leaned back over Yang, crashing their mouths together again in a deep kiss, barely pulling back to breathe. Blake's hands slipped under Yang's shirt, grabbing at her waist and nails digging in her skin. A sob slipped out of her mouth and her lips opened in a silent scream against Yang's. The faunus nails dug deeply in her skin and Yang hissed, body shuddering at the pain and pleasure the action coaxed out of her. Some way, somehow... Blake inflicting pain to her in the middle of climax turned her on more than the thought of her own climax. She decided she didn't need to dwell on that, instead, she combed her hand in Blake's hair soothingly.

The faunus' body limply fell on top of her. Her breathing heavy and hot on her skin, Yang hummed in satisfaction. It took a couple of minutes for Blake's breathing to go back to normal, and she instantly kissed the soft skin on Yang's shoulder.

"Thank you."

Yang kissed the faunus between her ears, nuzzling one of them with her nose "you're more than welcome."

Near the foot of the bed, inside Yang's discarded pants, her phone was overwhelmed by yet another message from Sun.

 **Yang I'm not gonna lie, there's some really fucked up shit that happened tonight. I'm not sure how to say this but I think it isn't safe to be around Blake right now.**

 **Not because of her or anything like that of course erm**

 **Shit Yang look, Adam grabbed the dude I talked to you about earlier okay? And let's just say I'm pretty certain that the cops will find a body in a river somehwere at some point.**

 **YANG ARE YOU FUCKING ALIVE ANSWER ME**

 **Sorry for the caps but I'm just super worried rn**

 **Yang when you see this, please, please PLEASE msg me back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, I'd like to take a minute to thank the people who left a review, no matter how small it is. I know how leaving a comment can seem like such a task for some of us, so I'm especially giddy every time I see a new one. You make me smile and let me know what makes you impatient for a new update or even at times if I'm doing Blake's recovery and hardships justice. I've personally never been a victim of abuse, but I'm trying my best to write this as realistic and raw as possible. If you ever see something I wrote as problematic and are too shy to leave a review, my inbox is there for you. I'm taking this very seriously and I do not want Blake's journey to be botched.**

 **And so without further ado**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Blake's eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arms far above her head. The midday sun left a glowing patch of sunlight on her bed and she laid out in it with a pleased moan. It was still early, she didn't have to be at the club until a couple of hours at least. With a satisfied, pleased hum, the faunus rested her head on the patch of sunlight, ready to fall back to a satisfied slumber. Until her phone alerted her to a message.

Groaning, the midnight haired beauty rolled to the opposite side of the bed, far from the delicious sunlight. She thumbed at the screen to unlock it, it was a message from Adam.

 **I'd like to talk, can you come a bit earlier to work today?**

Sighing, Blake typed a quick answer and groaned slightly, wondering what it was that Adam needed to talk about. She was hoping it didn't have anything to do with Yang, but it didn't worry her all that much. Yang barely came to see her at the club, they liked the privacy of Blake's apartment to spend time together, no matter what they ended up doing. A blush covered her cheeks at the thought and she bit her lip. She rolled to her back, the patch of light warming her arm as she let her mind wander back to the other day when her power was off. The warmth of Yang's skin, the conversations and the greasy pizza. She couldn't recall the last time she had let herself just...be for a whole day. Yang had completely managed to take her mind off of anything negative for most of the time she was here and for that she was grateful for the invasion of her personal space. Granted, Blake didn't really put up much of an opposition. If she really had wanted her gone, she knew Yang would have left without her needing to say anything. That woman was especially sensitive to other people.

Her ear flicked under the warm sunlight, warming up.

Yang. Yang had been a very surprising event in her life. She never thought she would ever see her savior again. Much less that she would have felt this... powerful pull between them that the faunus felt since that night. It was all so overwhelming, unnerving but, in a good way she supposed. Blake licked her lips slowly, pondering the faint memory of the blonde's lips against hers. Imagining her own mouth against the brawler's strong jaw and throat, she couldn't help but feel her pulse quicken beneath her skin. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. She could feel her large hand over her back, her hips. Pressing their bodies together and making her breathless. Blake had been surprised at how soft Yang was despite her sculpted body made of muscles.

With a soft smile on her lips, Blake fell back into slumber. Her dreams weren't filled with faceless men this time, but with purple sunsets and cascading golden locks of hair.

Later that evening Blake made her way to the club. She greeted some of the staff with a little wave and a smile, then made her way to Adam's office on the second floor. She still had her coat on, the early spring too cold for the Menagerie native's taste. When she knocked, Adam's voice came through the door, asking her to come in.

Blake closed the door and sat in front of his desk as she stared at the back of Adam's suit. He was holding his phone to his ear, hair slicked on his head and his horns polished and shiny in the low light of his office. "Look, I don't care how much it costs, just get it done."

Adam slammed his phone on the desk and rubbed his eyes, looking tired and agitated. Blake frowned, worried "is everything alright Adam?"

Adam dropped his hand from his face and smiled at the other faunus, trying to hide his obvious anxiety from her "don't worry your pretty head over it, I assure you I'm fine."

"If you say so" said Blake with a shrug. "What did you want to talk about then?"

Adam sat down with a long sigh, leaning his head backward on his chair.

"I'm thinking of banning humans from coming in."

Blake blinked "really?"

Adam nodded, still looking up at the ceiling.

"What brought this on?"

Adam's knuckles turned white on the chair's armrests and Blake frowned, worry clutching harder into her guts. "Nothing serious. Just... a ahh cumulation of small details that came to my attention."

Adam was being vague and leaving things out, this wasn't like him at all. Blake pondered if he wanted to hide things from her to save her the anxiety or if he simply wanted to keep things from her. Not knowing was irritating.

"And you're telling me this because you want my opinion or because you want me to tell Sun he can't bring his friends anymore?"

Adam pulled his head back from the chair and leaned forward over his desk to stare into Blake's eyes, his face serious and suddenly looking a lot less tired. "I'm telling you this because one of the reasons I'm considering this is to help you. Humans always did horrible things to us, but they did something particularly unforgivable to our kind with this slave trade story. Something you were a victim of, and that's not something I can forgive."

Blake took a shaky breath in, she felt like she was having this conversation more and more with Adam lately. He wasn't wrong per say, but if there was something she truly believed in, it was that separating themselves off entirely from the humans was not the answer. She knew the older faunus did not share her opinion completely though, so she decided to meet him halfway. She rose her eyes to meet his and she steeled her gaze.

"Make sure you think about your actions thoroughly Adam, we both know that part of the mistakes we made when we were still kids was to act before we think. We're both adults now, you have a business that is faunus centered and that's a good thing. It also comes with greater responsibilities, you know that. You also know that the humans that come here are, for the most part, good clients."

Blake sighed, sliding in her seat slightly and looking down at the desk between them. "You have to do the right thing. You owe it to all your staff."

She didn't want to get into another argument over his over protectiveness again, she was over that. She could at least remind him to keep a level head and choose what is best for all of us, not just for her according to him.

With a nod of his head, Adam grabbed his phone and shoved it in his pocket "I promise I'll keep your advice in mind." He leaned back in his chair, seemingly relaxing his body for the first time since she entered. "Enough about work, how have you been? Have you thought about my idea? Time off back at your parents' would probably do you some good. I'm sure you have enough saved, and Kali will certainly not make you starve in her house."

Blake chuckled, thankful for the change of topic. "I've been well, and you know I told you that going back to Menagerie isn't an option yet" she shrugged "I need to keep myself busy for now. Maybe in a month or two I'll take you up on that offer."

Adam smiled, seemingly satisfied by her answer. He got up from his chair, grabbed his sunglasses and put them over his eyes in one swift, practiced motion. "I won't keep you longer than necessary then. Go ahead, and be sure to let me know if you ever need me for anything." He looked down at her, waiting for her to get up.

Blake rolled her eyes and rose from her seat to meet him into a brief but tight hug "of course."

Adam nodded and led her to the door with a hand in the middle of her back.

Most of the night was uneventful, the majority of her regular clients usually showed up later in the night in the middle of the week. Blake's step was light as she made her way towards Sun and his friends. Their booth was in the back, as it always was, and she couldn't help the genuine smile that came to her face when she made her way over.

"Hey boys! Enjoying the night so far?"

She glanced at Sun, tilting her head curiously when his eyes didn't meet hers. Instead, Sage answered for him. Blake was so surprised to hear his voice she could feel her ears twitch forward when her eyes met his amber orbs.

"Sun isn't taking his alcohol quite right tonight, do not worry too much for his well being."

The faunus chuckled, nodding in acknowledgement.

"I'll drop the teasing then, I don't see you guys often this time in the week, what brought you guys here?"

The guys gave each other looks that Blake wasn't sure properly meant, but she did notice that Sun was still looking intently at the floor. She frowned, now she was getting worried. The way Sun was behaving was so very different compared to his usual self that something must have happened. She was about to approach her faunus friend when Sage got up from his seat, blocking her way to the monkey boy.

"Could the lovely Nightshade give me a private dance tonight? I can't recall the last time I bought one."

Eyes widening in surprise, Blake grinned "sure Sage, come along."

Neptune leaned forward on his knees, his eyes glancing from Blake to Sage "wow that's true, it seems like years ago since we met Blake here for the first time."

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled "you guys rather share my attention in that booth now, not that I'm complaining. It's like getting paid to sit on my ass" she smirked.

"Quite" snickered Scarlet, to which Neptune shrugged his shoulders and gave the faunus a soft smile "you're welcome."

The faunus led her friend towards the back and into one of the private booth. When he had sat down she closed the curtain and hopped on the low table to take a hold of the pole.

"So what brought this on Sage? Was this a ploy for me to stop interrogating Sun?" she asked with a smirk.

Sage shrugged with his eyes shifting from side to side "I just figured it's been a long time, and I wanted to ask you about your plans for continuing your degree."

Blake hummed, holding the pole with one hand and letting herself slowly twirl around it as she pondered. "I have thought about going back next year, I technically finished the fall term so I'd need to go back in January."

Sage leaned back in his seat, eyes glancing at the floor for a moment "did you consider the option of summer classes or anything like that? I'm sure Beacon U would be adaptable in light of your situation."

Blake's eyes glazed over for a moment, unsure of that proposition. Instead, she lift herself up the pole, locking her legs on it to hold herself upside down while she crossed her arms to ponder on the answer. Sage widened his eyes, impressed "shit you build your strength a lot, should show up it up more on stage Blake."

The faunus glanced at Sage and giggled "haven't found the best way to make it look enticing enough yet, I just like to hang down like that to think".

Sage let out a deep laugh, head hanging back on the chair's headrest and staying there a while, Blake smiled.

"I'll look up my options on their website, or maybe take an appointment with the counselor" said Blake lifting herself to an upright position once more, gliding down the pole and walking towards Sage.

Sage looked down, a shadow passing over his face in the dimly lit room, Blake frowned but didn't comment on it. She stopped on her way to sit on Sage's lap when he put a hand up in front of himself "bra."

Blake blinked "what was that?"

Sage didn't answer, he leaned his head back down towards her. His eyes were trained on her and she felt a small wave of uneasiness, something that she was unaccustomed to with Sage. He pushed on the armrests and got up from his seat to tower over her in a looming way that was very bizarre to him.

"Your bra. Take it off."

Blake felt her chest press inward, her stomach constrict, and she had to take a step back to try and stop herself from letting go of herself.

"What?"

"Drop it. I want to see your tits."

Blake's eyes widened in horror, her throat dried and she felt the old compelling force of habit and instinct telling her to just stop talking, stop trying to understand why she should do it and just do it. She knew it felt wrong, she felt uncomfortable and trapped. The last thing she wanted right now was to expose more of herself.

But she was also massively smaller than Sage.

Her hand came up behind her back and she felt a large hand on her elbow. The contact shocked her out of her trance and she met his golden gaze. He shook his head.

"Tell me no, Blake."

The dark haired beauty blinked, swallowing with difficulty. Sage pushed again "Tell me no, Blake."

Confusion wrapped in the already mess of thoughts that was Blake's mind and she frowned. "But y-"

"Blake" once again Sage voice was gentle, clear, but insisting. "Tell me no, stand your ground. I know you do not want to do as I asked."

The faunus rose a hand to her temple and she looked down, trying to understand what was happening. As if on auto pilot, she reached behind herself again but a second hand gently took hold of her wrist. Despite the soothing gesture, Blake felt a shiver of disgust, images of faceless men grabbing her wrists coming to mind "GET OFF!"

Shoving the large hands away, Blake backed away in a corner of the booth and glared at Sage, who merely smiled.

"Good."

The tall human sat back down with a shuddering sigh and smiled softly at her, eyes soft and apologetic.

"Did Sun put you up to this?" demanded Blake, venom in her tone. Sage frowned "of course not."

Blake crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively "then...how did you know? I never told you guys about ...this."

The large man sigh deeply, eyes going back to her own, face serious "I guessed."

A silence then, it filled the room as the finished song faded. Blake pulled her arms tighter around herself.

"Sage... why didn't you warn me? I thought... I felt so betrayed."

Sage had the decency to look down in shame, but his golden gaze went back to hers fast enough. "I apologize Blake, I want you to know I did it simply to try and push you forward. It was crass and felt wrong but... I feel like it brought you progress, even if it was a single baby step."

Blake nodded slowly, arms unwrapping themselves from her torso "I understand Sage. I won't lie, it shook my trust in you, but I think it's a good thing. I can't help being distrustful with what happened to me, but I shouldn't trust blindly either."

Sage gave her a nod, slowly getting up from the plush seat to walk up to her. His movements were slow and his eyes questioning when he opened his arms. "I'll understand if you do not feel comfortable with this just yet, but I'm willing to offer a hug in apology."

Blake couldn't help letting out a nervous mix of a chuckle and a sob, but she walked in his arms willingly. He lift her up, the same way he always did, and put her back down after giving her lithe form a soft squeeze with his big arms. Sage had always been a good hugger.

"Alright let's get out. Next time we all go out to the movies I'll buy you anything you want to eat as an apology gift, what do you say?"

Blake smiled softly "I'll consider your proposition."

Sage smiled back, folding his arms over his massive chest.

"Deal."

They came back to their friends' booth, sitting down on the plush seats next to Neptune and Scarlet. Blake looked around for Sun but couldn't see him anywhere in the club. She gave the guys an inquisitive look and Scarlet looked anywhere but at her.

"He probably saw a girl he liked going back from the bathroom and asked for private dances" shrugged Neptune, talking through his raised glass of beer. Blake rolled her eyes and nodded "Sure."

The rest of the night went by without any surprises, Sun eventually came back and the friends enjoyed each other's company for a couple of hours before the guys left. Blake worked a couple more hours and, just before leaving, send Yang a selfie before putting her normal clothes back on. Ignoring Velvet's pointed look, she dressed back with a light dust of pink on her cheeks.

* * *

When Sunday came, Blake could hardly contain her excitement. Yang and her had made plans to see each other the next day and Blake could barely wait.

As she was dressing herself to go back home she was making a plan in her head to jog to her apartment, eat something, take a shower and jump in bed right away so she could wake up early and spend more time with the blonde. With a nod to herself, she bid goodnight to Velvet, Tukson and started lightly jogging the entire way home.

Lightly panting as she reached her floor, Blake fished around her coat for her keys and froze in place at the sight of a figure slumped against her door.

"Yang? What are you doing here?" she breathed.

The brawler's head rose from her arms and she smiled tiredly at the faunus "hey you."

Blake walked up to Yang and held an arm for her to pull herself off the floor "hey yourself. Again, what are you doing here?"

Yang smiled nervously, looking away from Blake "I couldn't sleep?"

Blake gave her a stern look "you could have met me at the club, what's with you and sitting in the middle of a hallway?"

Yang chuckled from behind her as she unlocked the door "the way you're saying that it's like you aren't happy to see me!"

Blake pulled the taller girl inside the apartment by her jacket and pushed her up against the door, effectively slamming the door shut and Yang's mouth along with it. The faunus stood on tip toes and pressed herself against the blonde, breath caressing her cheek as she whispered into her ear "I was hoping you'd appear out of nowhere again when I needed you the most."

Blake didn't let Yang answer her, she pressed her lips to hers in a searing kiss, pressing her hands on the brawler's shoulders to keep her pinned to the door. The other girl didn't even try to push her off, wrapping her right arm around her waist and grabbing a handful of her coat to tug her closer to her. Blake inhaled sharply against the blonde's delicious lips and pressed forward, enjoying the way Yang would let her lead their embrace despite their difference in strength. It made her feel in control and she revealed in Yang's reactions to every press of their lips, every inch of their bodies in contact and... every sound.

"Gosh Blake, I missed you too" teased Yang, licking her lips as the faunus pulled away.

"And here I was hoping I successfully shut you up" groaned Blake as she leaned down to remove her boots.

"You'll have to work harder if you want me speechless babe."

The faunus looked behind her shoulder and smirked "didn't I already managed that a couple of times though?"

Yang didn't even try to deny it "you totally did, yep."

Blake left Yang in the small living room to get comfortable as she made her way to take a shower. She really didn't expect Yang to show up at this hour, even less at her apartment but the surprise was a good one. She was so excited to see her the next day that the idea of having an extra night alongside the brawler was making her feel giddy and flustered. She undressed in front of her shower and turned the water on, pressing her hands on her cheeks in self awareness. "God I feel like some smitten teenager."

She took the time to wash herself properly, but she might have scrubbed herself a little faster, who knows, she didn't time herself. When she was done she glanced at her blow drier and shrugged, more eager to join Yang than to dry her hair. Whatever, she thought, they will dry eventually. She made her way to her bedroom, grabbing a comfortable shirt to pull over her head before opening her underwear drawer. She paused, biting her lip. She wanted to put on nice underwear, but then again, maybe they wouldn't do anything like that. Sometimes they just enjoyed each other's company, they just slept next to each other, holding on to the other to feel comfortable and warm. Maybe Yang just came to keep her company after a long night at work.

Blake pressed her hand to her chest in contemplation, biting her lip a bit harder then necessary. What did that say about herself? Did she expect to have every encounter with Yang to be about sex? Yang had made it clear that it could be if she wanted it to be... but what did Yang want? Is this what she wanted for them tonight? Blake shook her head and breath in deeply. She felt like wearing cute underwear, and if it didn't lead to anything, then Yang wouldn't see them anyway. Nodding to herself in satisfaction, the faunus pulled on her pajama pants over the underwear she chose and left to meet Yang in the small apartment.

Sauntering back to the living room, Blake was surprised to see Yang in the kitchen instead. She stood in front of the oven, an opened can of tuna on the counter. Blake licked her lips at the smell. Yang turned her head towards the arriving faunus and gave her a shit eating grin "when I saw the cans of tuna I couldn't miss this opportunity to make you some grub AND make fun of you at the same time for liking tuna!"

Blake stared at the blonde, fighting the smile tugging at her lips with all her willpower. "You're a dick."

Yang let out a bark of a laugh, head tilting backward.

"I dun have one but I can buy one if you want" she said with a wriggle of her eyebrows. Blake huffed.

"Whatever, the tuna better be good."

And god, it was.

Rolling on her back on top of the love seat, Blake rubbed her stomach with a blissful smile on her face "that was divine... please make me food all the time."

Yang grinned and knelled in front of the small couch, leaning forward to rub her nose in Blake's neck "glad you liked it. I'm nothing special but I can cook a lot of different stuff. I used to cook for my sister and I all the time."

To Blake's surprise, the blonde's eyes drifted far away from the room, to old memories of her family perhaps. She frowned, Blake didn't want the brawler to dwell on sad memories if she could help it. She sat up, facing her and staring directly into her vibrant lilac eyes.

Yang swallowed, looking anywhere but at Blake. That wouldn't do. The faunus grazed one finger under the blonde's chin, lifting it upward. She could clearly see the jump of Yang's throat, the fast pace at which she inhaled, her chest moving up and down at a rate which pleased her ego. Golden eyes took in every inch of Yang's neck, the scar on her shoulder, the little freckles she could see splattered here and there on them. Yang rose a hand towards hers, clutching to her wrist.

It felt different somehow. She was used to controlling someone, to make them feel entranced and lost in their want for her body. She used to cling to the idea, as a mean to try and find a way to find herself again; but above all to feel in control of herself again. Yang wasn't wrong when she proposed to use her, that using Yang would grab some control over herself, over her own want and her own body. The biggest difference though was that Blake felt like she didn't want Yang exclusively for her body, she didn't feel attracted to the- to _her_ champion sorely as a mean to undo the guilt she had covered herself in on her own.

Yang's throat bobbed again, and Blake couldn't help the sharp smirk that cut the corner of her lips. She didn't revel in the control she had over the champion, on the contrary, she caught herself being delighted by her reactions, by the way Yang would sweat and her skin would flush. It somehow brought a spark of excitement inside herself, something she had never felt with anyone at the club. This wasn't work, this wasn't her healing efforts...this was different, this was more personal than she ever thought possible.

Yang gently took hold of her hand, lowering it slightly. Her beautiful lilac eyes bore into her own, searching. Blake opened her mouth to speak but found herself silenced when the blonde took the finger she had been grazing her chin with into her mouth. Her stomach dropped and a powerful heat flared between her thighs.

Yang grinned around her finger, and with a wink, dipped her head to take Blake's finger into her mouth.

Blake's mouth stayed open, her eyes were wide and her pupils so dilated she felt like she had tunnel vision. Butterflies, moths, caterpillars, everything was dancing and flying and bouncing inside her stomach. Her own chest started heaving and she couldn't help the jerking reaction her hand made, trying to move away from the blonde's mouth. But Yang had another thing in mind, and her grip on her wrist was like steel.

Blake whimpered, ears falling backward on her head when Yang slowly, _slowly_ pulled away, tongue passing one last time over her fingertip. The faunus could only gawk, breathing hard and fast as the brawler lead her hand down her throat, her chest and around her waist. Her eyes never leaving Blake's, she moved closer, kissing the corner of her lips lightly.

Oh how she suddenly wanted that mouth everywhere, wanted Yang to lay her down on the nearest surface and make her moan, make her scream. She craved every inch of her scorching skin over hers, wanted to feel the champion everywhere around and inside her. She wanted to be pinned, to be pushed down and roughed up. She wanted Yang to _**Destroy** _ her.

Blake's breathing came harder, harsher. She couldn't think properly, couldn't categorize what she was feeling and why. Everything that was happening was strange and unfamiliar and she felt like she was going to lose her grip on herself at any moment. She thought she was getting better? Was she relapsing? Was this an episode and wanting this was wrong and filthy and- Yang touching her too much, Yang was making her feel too much. Did she like it? Was she frozen in fear or excitement? It was getting more and more hard to recognize anything that was happening suddenly, Yang's eyes were getting blurry and her face was losing her color and the room was getting dark and she couldn't think, couldn-

"Blake, Blake baby breathe. That's it, deep breaths. Iiiiiin and ouuuut."

The faunus closed her eyes and listened to Yang's voice, it was familiar and simple orders she could follow. The more she did, the better her thoughts would align and make sense again. She was with Yang, Yang was safe, Yang was warm and gentle.

"I'm sorry" the words left her mouth meekly, barely audible but Yang heard her because she felt her strong arms around her back.

"No need for that, can you tell me what's wrong? Can you explain what made you panic?"

Blake frowned, looking down to focus on her earlier thoughts. "I'm not entirely sure. Although I think I just...was feeling things very unfamiliar and ... I wasn't sure how to deal with them in my mind. I couldn't explain what I was feeling and I panicked."

She glanced back up at Yang, expecting to see some form of disappointment at what she had interrupted but the blonde merely looked pensive.

"Do you think you were...um how can I word that... fighting the urge to please a human? You know like what happened that time?"

Blake rose her free hand to her lips, lightly rubbing her nose in thoughts. She had not felt compelled to anything this time, she wasn't sure what had happened in her mind exactly but she knew that the shadows of last year was not the cause of her panic attack. Well, not directly at least.

"I don't believe it was that. I think... I think I just couldn't sort through emotions I hadn't really felt before... I just didn't know how to handle them, what to _make_ of them."

Yang let the back of her fingers brush against her arm, down to the small scars inside her wrists and intertwined their fingers together. Blake felt a smile tug at her lips, she gazed up and into Yang's eyes. The lilac pools were filled with a fondness that was palpable and Blake couldn't help lowering her head to butt her head under Yang's chin. A chuckle vibrated from Yang's throat and into the furry ear pressed against it.

"If I might, what did you _want_ in that moment before you panicked?"

Blake opened her eyes, staring at Yang's soft skin covering her collar bone. She wanted to bite at it again. Blinking, a grunt left her lips and she tried to focus on the blonde's question.

"I... I feel terrible about what I wanted, that's the problem."

Yang's voice was so soft and tender as she pressed her closer to her chest. "Tell me about it, it might not be as terrible as you think. I promise you Blake, no matter what it was, I won't think any less of you once you told me. We're both healing, we both need to share with each other."

Blake swallowed, closing her eyes tightly to try and control the panic that was attempting to silence her.

"I felt such a strong... a compelling force to have you take me forcefully. I wanted you everywhere, I wanted you to make me scream, to make me yours... To push me down and make me lose my mind."

Yang's tightened her hold on her hand, her breathing coming up irregular suddenly and Blake's ears fell on her head; convinced that Yang was repulsed or horrified by her admission. The blonde then cleared her throat, voice coming out weak and raspy. "Well that is certainly not what I expected, wow...okay."

"I'm sorry" Blake pushed away from Yang, only to be pulled back to the soft chest of the brawler.

"Nuh huh. Nope, you ain't moving from there." Blake made a confused sound and Yang cleared her throat again, her voice coming out clearer this time.

"To be fair, you can't blame me for having been caught off guard by that. I just basically went from clean underwear to soaked in two seconds so you'll have to give me a minute."

A deep blush covered Blake's cheeks and she pushed off Yang's chest to look up at her. The champion was leaning her face forward into her scarf, hiding the lower part of her face under it and looking everywhere but at the faunus. The rest of her face was as red as a tomato. Blake blinked.

"That sounded... normal?"

Yang glanced back at her in surprise. "Well, yeah, you were really turned on and I guess at the moment you just really wanted me to fuck you. Rougher sex doesn't automatically mean that its gonna be violent or suddenly all about taking advantage of someone... it can be an itch that needs scratching once in a while if you know what I mean?"

Blake frowned, taking the time to ponder what the blonde just told her.

"Suddenly wanting you to take me forcefully shouldn't be a bad sign?"

Yang rose her hand to the back of her head, scratching her neck in embarrassment. "Between you and me Blake, no, I dun think so. Because you trust me enough to do it without hurting you? I'm pretty sure that you know I would stick to what you're comfortable with and nothing else... and that's what's important in this situation. Besides..."

Blake's head tilted to the side, awaiting Yang to continue. She gave her a bright salacious smile. "I'm pretty sure you've been dying for me to do that since you gave me that private dance at the club that first night!" The blonde emphasized her words with a flex of her arm and a toss of her beautiful hair behind her shoulder. Blake laughed, feeling the smile tug at her lips and no urge to hide it. "You are so full of yourself."

Yang blew a raspberry and wrapped her arm back around the faunus "I'm much better than I was, trust me."

"Are you implying that the mighty Yang Xiao Long was some hot headed UFC fighter that was full of herself? I couldn't have dreamed that was the case!"

Yang gave her shifty eyes and Blake giggled "What? Am I wrong?"

Yang deflated "you aren't."

The faunus bit her lip with a smile, very amused by the display. She rose her hands to the blonde's luscious mane and combed her fingers in it towards the back of the human's head. Yang closed her eyes and groaned deeply. "Are you trying to kill me here?"

Blake snickered "like you said, you already need to change your underwear don't you".

"That's an understatement, I can prove you how bad it is."

Blake's eyes twinkled with curiosity and she grinned at the blonde "go ahead"

Without missing a beat, Yang took Blake's hand again and took it to the hem of her pants. Blake felt her breath get stuck in her throat and the next thing she knew she was cupping the brawler. Understatement was an understatement.

"How is it possible for you to already be this wet" asked Blake in amazement. Yang chuckled breathlessly, breath hitching slightly when the faunus rubbed her finger across her lips, gathering moisture on the tip.

"How is it possible for you to be this insanely hot?" the blonde answered, breathless.

Blake blushed deeply, and Yang took the opportunity to remove her hand from her panties. They both stared at the drenched fingers between them, and then, as if she had planned it all, as if this was just another pun for Yang, she slipped her tongue out and pressed it against the hand, gliding across her palm and up to the tip of her index.

A pause, and then Blake's breath came out shakily "Holy fuck."

Yang's tongue dipped in between her index and her middle finger, gathering more fluid on her tongue before retracting into her mouth. The smile she gave Blake next was downright sinful, it made a harsh shiver run down the faunus spine. "Fuck."

Yang sprang back to her feet and before Blake could utter a single word, she had wrapped her legs around the blonde and was being carried across the room and towards her own. She gripped Yang's strong back and hurriedly kissed her neck, pausing briefly to bite on her earlobe and tug on it. Yang groaned in response, pausing in her strides to push Blake against one of her bookshelf, trapping her with her body as their mouths found each others in a clash of lips and teeth.

Blake felt her nails dig in the blonde's back as their hips pushed close together, making her inhale sharply against the blonde's mouth "Yang..."

Grunting in acknowledgment, the brawler pulled her away from the shelves and towards her bed. Blake tugged as Yang tried to dump her on the bed, making the both of them fall over in a heap. Squealing in delight, both of them laughed as they met again in a deep kiss, lips sliding against each other much slower now that they were on a stable surface. Yang pushed herself down over Blake and the faunus pulled her harshly forward, wanting the weight of the blonde to push her into the mattress. This weight was delightful and completely different from the weight of a sweaty man grunting on top of her.

Blake shook her head and gasped, inhaling in the scent of Yang as she stood on her knees to tug her shirt off of herself. The sheer sight of Yang's muscular body, the lightly tanned skin covering soft curves and sharp muscles made her forget everything else. She hurriedly pushed herself to a sitting position and circled her arms around Yang to reach the clasp of her bra.

As she undid the clasp, Yang let her hand fall in between her furry ears, combing her fingers through her wet hair and caressing the sides of her ears as if she knew exactly where to touch. As if she had a PHD in petting her ears, like it was her goddamn job and it was magnificent.

"Aaaahn..."

Her body felt weak and her arms gave out from around the brawler's back, making her fall back on the bed with a small bounce.

"Would you look at that... looks like I tamed the feisty Blake~".

Blake looked up at Yang as she undid her prosthetic and let it fall to the side of the bed. Her bra was also discarded and the golden eyes widened at the sight. "Shit you're perfect."

Yang let out a giggle, bending over her, left hand falling to the side of the faunus' head. "Takes one to know one."

Blake blinked.

Yang that didn't make any sen- hnn!"

The faunus moaned, her head falling backwards against the mattress as Yang pressed their hips together and Blake couldn't help spreading her legs further to let Yang settle in between them. She wanted Yang closer, so much closer, every inch separating them was too much, always too much. Eventually Yang's pants made it to the floor, and sometimes soon her own followed until the only articles of clothing still on them were Blake's shirt and both their panties.

"Blake..."

Yang slid to her right side, Blake automatically turning to her left to cling back to her. The blonde let her fingers caress down her back, pausing to cup her bum through the underwear before sliding downward, taking a hold of her thigh. Blake cupped the brawler's face, pressing kisses on her lips, on her jaw. She inhaled sharply when Yang pulled her thigh up to her hip and started rocking back and forth between her legs.

The faunus staggered, her hands took a hold of what was the closest, which happened to be the golden locks as she held on for dear life. The sheer amount of lust and desire that crashed through her at that point was nothing she had ever experienced. She was at a loss, she was so turned on by Yang that she felt like she could reach climax just by Yang's choice of actions alone.

"Fuck Yang."

The blonde smirked against her lips, hand now cupping her ass under her panties in a delicious way "something wrong there Blakey?"

Blake moaned helplessly, rocking back against Yang in rhythm. "You're going to make me lose my mind Yang" she said breathlessly.

Yang smiled "good", before crashing their lips together in a burning kiss, sealing their mouths together. Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's neck, holding on for dear life as her mind filled itself with every breath, every sound, everything that she could feel of Yang at the moment. It was bliss in its purest form, like her own personal miracle that came down upon her to heal her mind, heal her soul.

"Because you already made me lose mine long ago" whispered Yang, rolling Blake to her back once more.

The faunus whined, missing the heat of the champion's scorching body against hers, but Yang wasn't done with her. Her hand tugged at Blake's shirt, and the faunus lift herself up, trying to help the blonde in removing her shirt as soon as possible. Once thrown across the room, the shirt was no longer hiding Blake from Yang's eyes and she took a moment to stare down at her lover. Blake couldn't help raising her arms over her head with a small smile tugging at her lips. "Enjoying what you see?"

Yang shook her head slowly, eyes so dark and pupils so blown that Blake briefly swore she saw them red for a moment. "So much" she whispered, hand coming down to press forward against Blake's chest, going over her ribs and between her breast. Blake moaned, pushing her chest into Yang's hand, trying to coax her into caressing her breast, her nipples stiff in need.

Yang's eyes were heavy lidded as they trailed her body, as they traveled across her chest, up her jaw and all around her face, taking in every emotion she made it seemed; and slowly, _slowly_ she bend down to take one of her nipples in her mouth.

Blake threw her head back in satisfaction, Yang's tongue was soft and warm on her flesh. She felt a wave of relief go through her as Yang's hand covered the other one that stood neglected. Her mind spun a bit at the sheer relief it procured her and she couldn't help another whine leaving her mouth when the blonde let her nipple go with a smack of her lips.

Blake met Yang's eyes, losing herself in the violet pools. Briefly, she acknowledged the hand pushing her underwear down her legs, but she she was busy pulling her arms back down and pushing her own fingers down over her chest. She stroked her fingers over her collarbone, across her ribs and finally back up to cover her breast. Her eyes never leaving Yang's.

And now Yang's eyes truly were red. Instead of questioning this phenomenon, she lift her butt, making Yang able to remove her panties easily before throwing them aside.

"Blake, keep your eyes on me."

The faunus nodded, confused slightly but trusting the brawler whole heartily. Yang smiled and pushed herself down on her belly, she grabbed her hips and pulled her close to her face. Blake wanted to protest, to tell her she didn't have to do something so filthy... But then she couldn't help but wonder why exactly should she think of this as disgusting or wrong.

Her trail of thoughts abruptly stopped at the first press of Yang's mouth against her. Oh.

"Oh."

Yang smirked and used her hand to pull her right leg over her shoulder, pressing her face closer. She was so worked up, so ready that the mere brush of Yang's tongue over her sensitive flesh was heaven, oblivion, a cure.

"Yang!"

The blonde certainly enjoyed her exclamations, because she leaned forward and slipped her tongue past her lips and into her entrance. A breathless gasp left the faunus' lips and she shuddered in need.

"Your tongue is so hot..."

Yang grinned against her, pushing her face even closer between the faunus' legs. There was a time and place for one liners while one was having sex, it just happened to be all the time for the brawler. She felt the tongue pulling out and she groaned at the loss.

"Will you burn for me, Blake?"

Blake let out a breathless moan, helpless to the fluttering in her stomach and the pleasure running through her entire body. Yang curled her tongue upward, brushing against her front wall and she rose a shaky hand towards Yang's head, intent on petting her hair, caressing her face; anything to show her appreciation. That's when Yang's slick tongue rubbed over her clit, and any selfless action left her mind.

"Aaah!"

Blake's claws embedded themselves in the mattress furiously, her back arching in a painful looking angle as her eyes closed tightly. Yang only hummed, tongue lazily rolling around her clit in large circles. Blake gasped for breath, leaning forward to try and touch Yang, but the brawler wrapped her strong arms around her hips and heaved her off the bed. Her back hit the mattress again and she could only stare ahead, panting as the blonde pulled her back to her mouth. Blake felt dizzy, it was getting increasingly difficult for her to breathe and Yang's tongue...

Yang's tongue was so hot she wanted it to consume her entirely.

And it felt like she was, every stroke felt like being devoured, like every inch of her was delicious, and like Yang wanted to taste all of her.

 _All of her._

Faunus or not, Yang clearly didn't give a damn.

A sob wracked in her chest as she rose the hand that wasn't clutching her sheets to slap over her mouth. She was ashamed of the sounds coming out of her mouth, those were the sounds of a good girl and she was done with that role. As if she could read her mind, the wonderful brawler between her thighs lift concerned eyes towards her.

"It's okay if you make sounds Blake, it tells me where to touch you; what you like." Her red eyes darkened in a way that twisted her insides, "getting the ever quiet Blake Belladonna to moan my name is the hottest thing I've ever heard."

Blake stared at the blonde through thick eyelashes, vision swimming. She watched as Yang smiled at her, winking before wrapping her lips around her clit. Blake could not stop the choked moan that followed. Her orgasm hit her like a wave, like something from Yang's mouth made its way through her and crashed through her veins, setting them on fire; but at the same time, soothing her like nothing else had in _years_. Blake grasped at anything to stay afloat, the sheets, the mattress, the headboard, Yang's hair and shoulders. The wave settled across her body, rewarding every inch of her frame with a shiver as she felt her back rest back against the mattress again, the feather like touch of Yang's fingertips on her feverish flesh.

Blake's body was still trembling in Yang's arms when the blonde wrapped herself around her gently. A long sigh came out of her lips and her back arched one last time in a stretch. Blake opened her eyes lazily, looking up at Yang with a serene smile cut across her face.

"Do you still feel dirty Blake? Because I dun usually get addicted so fast to things I only ate once."

Blake hid her face in her hands and groaned, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face as Yang bend down to pepper her neck with kisses. Pushing weakly at the eager blonde's face, Blake smiled serenely at her.

"Thank you."

Yang grinned "although I'm sure the sex was very enjoyable I have a feeling that this is for something else".

"Well, you aren't wrong" huffed Blake, putting a hand to her chest to try and calm the fluttering she still felt alongside the heavy panting. "But I meant thank you for showing me a side of me I thought was dead."

Yang's eyes grew soft and Blake noticed that their color was back to their gentle lilac. She lift one of the faunus' hand to her lips and gently kissed every knuckle "you are so very welcomed."

And without ushering another word, without wasting another minute; the both of them shuffled under the sheets and embraced tightly, lulled by each other's heart beat.


	6. Chapter 6

**I went back to chapter one to change the title Yang won from "heavy weight" to "light weight" because since I actually watch UFC, I felt it was appropriate to put the real weight classes in my story. UFC doesn't have the light weight division for women yet, but I feel like Yang would be a heavier build than featherweight so I just put it in.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, each and every one of them is not only a huge motivator for my lazy ass, but also a great way to have different inputs from various sources. You'll never catch me dead asking for a certain amount before I update, but I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate them all. I get super excited every time I open a new one.**

 **So, happy new year, take care of yourself and brace yourself for the ride.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Yang's leg bounced under her hook, making the table shake slightly under her coffee mug. She wasn't a coffee drinker but the stress and lack of sleep made her believe that a cup of black coffee would be a great idea.

It wasn't.

Sun made his way slowly towards where she sat near the back of the café. He looked apprehensive, worried and she couldn't stand looking at him longer than strictly necessary to show she acknowledged his presence. A mug similar to hers now sat on the small table.

"Any news?"

Sun shook his head and Yang glanced his way. He had black bags under his eyes and she couldn't remember ever seeing a more weary expression on his face since she met him.

"Neptune said there was a report of a human being stabbed to death in an apartment building suspect of criminal activity, but according to the other EMTs he had been mugged and it went wrong. Probably not our guy."

Yang rubbed her hand across her face before picking up her mug.

"That looks disgusting by the way" mumbled Sun, slowly pouring sugar in his own beverage.

"It tastes as bad as it looks."

Sun snickered, gulping down a mouthful "ah that hits the spot."

Yang set her mug down, fighting back nausea. This was her second serving of black sludge.

"Any news from our guy directly?"

Sun slowly shook his head "no, other than that one time I doubt he wants me even more involved than I already am."

Yang gave him a nod "I'm actually thankful that seems to be the end of your involvement."

Sun slammed his hand on the table, making their mugs shake "It's not enough! If Adam would let me in on his scheme I could gather enough intel to stop all of this!"

Yang yanked the faunus back down by his shirt and gave a low hiss "shut up! What if one of his own hears you? We're not having small talk here. Remember, he's our guy, no names."

Sun looked around them, smiling sheepishly at the curious eyes glancing their way. "Fuck, my bad."

Yang groaned, putting her hook on the table to lean on her elbows and closer towards Sun. "Now, we both know that the first human that got our guy's wrath disappeared, but we haven't found him yet. Do you think it's possible that our guy is...keeping him?"

Sun blinked slowly at her, tail pulling up to his chin and scratching his stubble "keeping him? Why the hell would he keep him?"

Yang bit her lip, glancing down at the table. "You told me that our guy was mighty protective of Blake, do you think maybe he... might be torturing him or something? I dunno, I'm kinda going for worst case scenario in my mind. Like... do you think he might make him endure what Blake...did?"

Sun inhaled deeply, eyes widening "woah."

Yang scratched her head "I dunno our guy that much, Blake never told me anything about him other than she used to hang out with him when she was a kid. That they would get in trouble together and hang out. She didn't specify he grew up to own a club that was a cover up for gang dealing, yaknow."

Sun nodded feebly, clearing his throat "she might not know that part actually."

Yang frowned "how could she not? She's smart, and they seem pretty damn close, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but from what I gathered, our guy turned to that kind of dealing after Blake disappeared. At first he was just a club owner, but then he needed fast cash to search for her and the club turned into a strip club. It was surprisingly a very good deal for a lot of girl faunus who needed the extra cash and wanted to feel safer."

Yang leaned her chin on her palm, looking back at the table. This was not what she expected, Adam just looked like such a fancy crook that the label just fit naturally. Maybe the guy was just really trying to keep Blake safe, but in a different, less legal way. She couldn't agree with it, but she had to admit that if she saw the humans responsible for Blake's ordeal right now she couldn't promise she would keep her head.

"Keep your eyes open when you go to the White Fang will you? I can't go as often as I'd like, the closer I get to Blake the less I feel comfortable seeing her while she's working."

Sun's serious face fell into a smug grin "closer huh? How close are we talking about huh? Should I give you the big brother treatment?"

Yang scoffed "bitch please, I worship the very ground she walks on, there's no way I would dare hurt her."

Sun opened his mouth and closed it, dumbstruck. "Wow Yang, no fucking filter, I'm not sure if I'm impressed or worried."

Yang shrugged, picking up her mug with her hook and taking a sip of the awful liquid "both is what I feel, so go with that."

Sun rolled his eyes but smiled, leaning back his head to down the rest of his mug of coffee. The ceramic made a dull sound as it made contact with the table and Yang glanced back at Sun as he got up.

"I have to go, I got one more shift in a couple of hours and I didn't get one wink of sleep since, like, several days."

Yang frowned, worry making its way into her face from the look Sun gave her.

"Don't you dare go mom mode on me you hypocrite. Go home and try to relax, I've seen how much time you spent in the gym since that night. You need to seriously chill."

Yang glared at him.

"And you need to stop doing overtime and get a full fucking night of sleep Sun."

Sun glared back at her, their eyes locked in a dirty expression and annoyance. She knew he was right, and she knew she was right.

The faunus' face shifted into a happy grin, sticking his tongue out before jogging towards the exit with one last wave "go bother Ruby or something. RELAAAAAAX!"

Yang huffed, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair of the cafe. Perhaps Sun had the right idea, she couldn't recall when was the last time she hung out with her little sister since she met Blake. Had she even saw her since? She knew they had exchanged texts a couple of time but she might have not seen her and her partner since.

Yang rolled her neck, trying to get rid of the kinks and the soreness. Maybe a day off of gym without Blake was an option. She hated to admit it, but she spent her whole week counting the days until the faunus' next weekend. She refused to feel guilty or concerned about it, spending time with the beautiful woman was both soothing and challenging. A bright smile crept to her face and she got up, ignoring the last mouthful of coffee in her mug. It was time to be social.

* * *

Yang's bright smile was answered by a familiar scowl at the door.

"And where the fuck did you hide for a month?"

"It's great to see you too Weiss, may I come in?"

The smaller woman merely squinted her eyes at her, frown deepening as the door opened wider.

"Please come in. You're early, we didn't have time to set the silverware yet, or did you want a red carpet rolling from the door to the dining room?"

Yang walked past Weiss, taking off her jacket and hanging it on the back of the couch. "A dozen doves released at my arrival would have been most appreciated."

Weiss closed the door and walked briskly past the tall blonde, dodging Yang's prodding finger aimed at her ribs on her way past her. "Dick."

"Mhmm."

The brawler heard the high pitched laughter of her sister coming from the kitchen and followed Weiss towards it. The spacious room smelled divine and Yang felt her stomach give a low growl of hunger. "Damn little sis, what smells so good? Can't be anything I taught you how to make."

Weiss paused on her way to the cupboard to glance back at Yang with a pout of disdain "thankfully she learned taste."

Ouch.

"Ouch. Weiss one, Yang zero!" came the excited voice of Ruby as she hip checked the door of the fridge closed. Yang whined "oh that's what we're doing then. You're being mean Weiss; you must have missed me a lot!"

Weiss "hmfed" and started setting the plates down on the table.

Yang took out the utensils and started setting them up next to the plates, clearing her throat with nervousness. "So, I know I haven't been around..."

"Goddamn understatement."

"Right" continued Yang "so, as I was saying, I know I haven't been around; but I got a really good reason."

"Well, this reason obviously got you in a great mood, so I'm pretty happy about it already" said Ruby casually before leaning on Yang to kiss her cheek.

"Oh don't make her feel good about it, I'm sure it's either immature or depraved."

Ruby grinned towards her partner "maybe depraved, immature though? You're both already having quite a go at it."

Weiss' face turned a deep shade of red and she crossed her arms tightly over her small chest "hey!"

Yang gave a barking laugh, hand going up for a high five out of habit. Ruby froze, and Yang noticed a bit late that she had lifted her hook up. It wasn't the same, it never could be the same ever again. Clearing her throat self consciously she wiggled her prosthetic slightly "hehe, maybe I should get myself a hand attachment for high fives?"

Ruby's face instantly softened, hand going up to lightly tap her hook "maybe."

Once they were settled and enjoying their meal, Yang spoke up again.

"So, how's work? Did things calm down since you girls closed the trade slavers case?"

Ruby and Weiss shared a look, it was something they seemed to do more and more every time Yang would hang out with them. She was glad that her sister had someone like that, but couldn't help the pang in her chest at the thought that this used to be their thing.

"Well, Weiss and me-"

"Weiss and I."

"Weiss and I" corrected Ruby without missing a beat "haven't been on anything as serious since then. She's happy about it, but I miss the action. She's the only officer I know that enjoys paperwork. Who enjoys paperwork?" exclaimed Ruby, an exasperated tinge to her voice.

Yang grinned, glancing at Weiss to see the small woman daintily pulling her fork to her mouth, dutifully ignoring Ruby's jab.

"Well, at least she pulled the pen out of her ass. Thank god for that."

Weiss scoffed, swallowing her food before answering "We both know you're the only one who put anything up her ass in their lifetime."

"Wow!" Ruby let go of he fork and covered her ears while aggressively yelling in a screech "IDIDN'TNEEDTOHEARTHATIDIDN'TNEEDTOHEARTHAT!"

"Hey I'm down to try things out, maybe loosening it up down there would do you some good officer Shnee."

"Don't be crass. You've been filling out the silence enough now, what's your reason for going M.I.A for nearly a month?"

Yang took a deep breath, glancing at her sister who was removing her hands from her ears, sensing the air shifting back to serious. She couldn't delay this any longer it seemed, damn that Weiss and her perception skills.

"I...I met someone."

Ruby's face contorted into a smile that was nearly cartoon standard, Weiss however scowled.

"Are you shitting me? That can't be right."

Yang shook her head, golden locks framing her pink face "it's not what you think, not exactly. Do you guys remember the night of the arrest?"

"Of course we do? How could we forget such a nerve racking raid."

"Then you must remember the girl I found in the basement..."

Weiss paused, face softening from her scowl into a slow recognition. Ruby merely frowned, seemingly in an attempt to remember Blake's appearance.

"The faunus?"

Yang nodded, hand coming up to rub at the jonction of her prosthetic "I found her."

"Oh my god! Is she doing well? Did she recover from the trauma? Have you guys bonded over it?"

Yang was thankful when Weiss softly grabbed the back of Ruby's shirt and pulled her back in the chair, giving her a look. Ruby, apparently chastised silently by the smaller girl, coughed in her hand and waved it in front of her towards Yang. "And how did that go?"

Yang smiled fondly at her sister, glad to see that nothing had changed. She leaned back in her chair and drummed her fingers next to her plate. "She recognized me first, but I remembered her when I saw the marks on her wrists. And then I remembered her eyes... they are a bright amber, almost gold. Her voice, it sounds kinda husky, I thought it sounded like that because of the smoke, but it didn't."

Yang took a sip of her wine and sigh out in satisfaction. "She's quiet, she has a calm demeanor about her and she is full of raw passion. I'm sure you'd love her Weiss" said the blonde with a grin that fell when she saw the expression on Weiss' face.

"Oh my god I can't believe this shit."

"What?" asked Yang, confusion etched in her voice. Ruby let out a mighty squeal and both Weiss and Yang covered their ears.

"Yang's in love! Oh my god I can't wait to tell **everyone**!"

Yang felt panic rising in her chest, this was not what she had planned. Her stupid mouth had just started blabbering and exposed herself in less than a minute. She took a deep, soothing breath and calmly tried to settle her sister down. "Ruby, Ruby it's not what you think. Blake and I aren't dating or anything."

"So what are Blake and you then, hmm? Because as much as I'm not sharing Ruby's overreaction, I am very curious to meet the person who managed to snare you so deep" chortled Weiss with a glint in her eyes.

Fuck.

"Look Weissicle, Blake and I aren't a couple. We just... rely on each other to heal yaknow? When I spend time with her she reminds me that I lost my arm for a reason. That because a part of me is gone, she got a chance to get out of hell and live her own life. I can't really explain what we are, but... we aren't dating."

Weiss was scowling at her again, trying to peer into her eyes to find something she wasn't telling them. Ruby was simply smiling softly at her sister, cheek laying in her upturn palm. "No matter how you put it, it sounds like a happy ending sis."

Yang's cheek flushed, she shook her head and rose her prosthetic in front of her.

"It might sound good, but it's definitely not any kind of ending. I'm better than I was, I'm making progress...but neither of us are anywhere near our end goal when it comes to our trauma." She smiled softly, thinking about the faunus was always such a balm on her mood. It was no wonder that both women had found her out so fast, she must look like a lovesick puppy. That was so far from how she used to act, how she used to behave around the time she got her title match. Nowadays she was almost ashamed of how she used to act, seeing it as conceited and arrogant. And as she was busy being all that, her sister was working on unveiling the plot responsible for trapping Blake into a life of slavery... The thought made her nauseous.

Weiss snapped her back to the present with a literal snapping of her fingers in her face "earth to Yang, are you okay? Like really?"

Yang looked down at the table, feeling a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "No, but I will be."

* * *

Yang pushed the doors open, inhaling the smell of blood, sweat and tears. This was home.

Stepping around some pieces of equipment, she made a beeline for a tall red head that was currently busy on the speed bag. Here stood Pyrrha Nikos, current featherweight UFC champion and long time sparring buddy of Yang. The blonde gave an appreciative look over to her friend's form and whistled low "Nikooooos looking gooood!"

Pyrrha's hands stopped the bag instantly, head twisting to the side to see who was interrupting her training. When her eyes settled on the blonde they lit up in delight and she turned fully to face her. "Yang! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Yang smiled brightly, stepping closer to hug her friend, but the red head took a small step back "oh you don't want to hug me right now, I'm drenched in sweat."

Yang's lips blew a raspberry and she jumped forward to grapple the other woman in a tight hug "come'here!"

Pyrrha laughed as the blonde hugged her close, reciprocating with a hug of her own. Her smile didn't diminish when they pulled appart. "Tell me, how are you holding up?"

She knew how to cut to the chase, Yang always appreciated that in her "oh you know... It's hardest when I'm home alone, so I try to keep myself busy. I drink less, and I started appreciating the little things more."

The red head gave her a nod, hand squeezing her shoulder like she always did "I'm proud of you."

Yang brushed her hand away, trying to stop the flood of emotions crawling up her body "thanks mom. Wanna get down and dirty along your core with me or what?"

"Alright" agreed Pyrrha, reaching for her water bottle and her towel.

They leisurely made their way to a clear part of the floor and sat down on the mats. As they exercised, Yang was asking about Pyrrha's training, her fights and her plans. She was purposely making the conversation all about Pyrrha. Yang knew that she didn't want to think, speak or mention anything about her future, because the thought made her feel like lead filled her stomach. The idea that she needed to think "what next?" at some point was a huge source of distress and the best way she found to ignore that feeling was to exercise aimlessly and focus on Blake.

It wasn't that she was trying to avoid her own problems, but the mere thought of all the changes her accident would bring her in the long term was suffocating, and it brought her anxiety to critical level. It was new, it was sudden, and Yang had no idea how to deal with that kind of predicament. Sure, as a kid she had to grow up very fast and take care of her sister when her father wouldn't. But that used to be stress about someone's well being. It wasn't about her. Yang never knew, never learned how to focus on herself on a deeply personal level.

"Yang?" Pyrrha's voice shook her out of her reverie and she smiled in apology.

"Sorry Pyrr, lost in thoughts for a second."

The red head gave her a scrutinizing look, and Yang couldn't help cowering under it. Her friend was very insightful, and it scared the shit out of her right now. She wasn't ready to have a break down in the middle of her gym. She just... she just couldn't do that. Especially not in here.

"I'm _fine_."

The red head nodded her head slowly "if you say so. But I'm not forgetting about this."

Yang swallowed with difficulty and reached for her water bottle, drinking the last couple of sips. "Gimme a sec, I need to fill this, then we'll go do legs."

"Sure. I'll be here."

Yang walked to the nearby water fountain. She needed to focus on something else, anything else so that her thoughts would stop filling with dread and panic. She glanced back at Pyrrha and looked around the gym. She was surprised to see Pyrrha's personal trainer nowhere to be found. When she sat back on the mat next to her friend she spoke up "where's Aly?"

"Oh she's been planning her wedding and it makes her super nervous. I told her to take the day off and calm herself, she really needs the time to cool off."

"That's nice of you, regular Pyrrha thoughtfulness" teased Yang, a smile on her face. "How about I keep an eye on your form in her place today?"

Pyrrha looked genuinely surprised "you'd really do that?"

The blonde scoffed "of course! Who do you think I am? We might not exactly have the same proficiency, but we do share similar styles. Besides, I studies all the martial arts I dun use, just to get the upper hand in fights!"

Pyrrha smiled softly at her, making her heart flutter a bit at the concern and kindness her friend always had for everyone around her. The red head was closest thing she knew to a saint.

"You're on."

Later, Yang was drying her hair with a towel, using her stump to hold her hair against her hand and squeeze the wetness out of it as much as possible. She walked to the living room and let go of her luscious mane to turn the tv on.

 _"- no further commentary could be pulled out of the minister about those allegations."_

Yang walked back to the bathroom and started the blow drier. Drying her hair wasn't as easy as it used to be, but if she didn't she'd have to untangle a mess after waking up tomorrow morning so she powered through the ordeal.

Her phones started vibrating over the counter, its lights flashing to alert her as the sound of the blow drier covered its up beat song. It was Sun.

"Hey Sun what's u-"

"Yang the news, now!"

Yang frowned, jogging back to the living room, her eyes bulging out of her head when she saw the reporter standing in front of the Vale river, with police cars behind her.

Around twenty minutes away from Yang's apartment, Blake was currently working. It was her turn on the main stage and she switched her current heels for her tallest ones. She didn't do the main stage as much as she used to, but not because of her lack of talent. Blake had very recently began to reduce her work hours, choice for which Adam was thoroughly supportive.

Blake stepped lightly towards the stage, each step of her heels clacking on the cat walk as if she owned it.

Ironically, it seemed that the less she showed on stage, the more the "audience" seemed to enjoy her showing up.

 _"I am standing at the Vale River where a corpse has been discovered."_

She paused in the center, looking around at the featureless faces around the stage as she rolled her shoulders, hip cocked to one side. With a well practiced smirk she took a hold of the pole and let gravity take her into a familiar slow twirl around it, hips undulating to the slow beat.

 _"The body has been fished out late last night while two aquatic faunus were working on the bottom of the river."_

With a throw of her head, she pushed the hair away from her face and squeezed the pole between her thighs, rotating parallel to the ground while holding herself only by her legs. She let gravity pull her upper body down slowly, her thighs still holding on to the pole firmly. Pushing her hands on the floor, she opened her legs, crossing them around the pole once more but closer to her knees.

 _"The body has been identified has a human male of approximately thirty years old and the time of death appears to be around two weeks ago."_

Kicking the air she took some speed, pulling her body in the air and twisting it around the pole. The music seemed to follow every movement she made instead of the other way around, and her hand swiped downwards to slap a twenty dollar bill back towards its owner as she went. The crowd cheered as one.

 _"No suspect seems to be acknowledged as of right now, but we cannot rule out gang activity being mixed in the supposed murder."_

The dark haired beauty lift herself up higher on the pole and hooked one knee around it, letting her body fall back with the ribbons fluttering down her arms. Her muscles clenched and she twirled her hands around in lazy flicks, ribbons following her wrists movements.

 _"There is so far no indication of where the body has been discarded prior the retrieving, or if this was indeed a score settling linked to gang violence. Laurence Goodwright, Vale River."_

Setting her heels back on the stage, Blake leaned back heavily on the pole, arching her back and rolling her hips forward, watching bills being thrown at her feet once again. With one last bass cord, the song ended and Blake left, flauntingly swaying her hips side to side as she totally ignored the money still littering the stage. Let them throw their money at her, she wouldn't bend for any of it.

Yang's hold on the remote control slackened, the piece of plastic falling to the floor in a clatter as Yang ran for the door. The cold air of the night was freezing on her skin, beads of water cooling instantly under the wind of late May. The blonde had no idea what she would do when she got to the White Fang, all she knew is that she needed to know Blake was aware, that Blake was safe and wary of her boss. Yang didn't know what to think.

Skidding past the alley she knew was a short cut to the club, Yang brushed against a man who yelled at her to "be careful bitch!". Her throat was on fire and she could feel her sore muscles screaming at her. It had been a leg day today.

Panting harshly, Yang stared at the line in front of the White Fang, knowing that showing up in that state would just look alarming. She glanced to the side and jogged towards the back door, where the staff smoked on their breaks and where Blake usually left from. Thankfully, Tuckson was leaning on the door, taking a long drag of a freshly lit cigarette.

"What's up champion, you out for a late night run?" asked the large faunus, a grin covering his sharp fangs.

Yang nodded, breathless. Saying the truth didn't seemed like a good idea at the moment, and so she played on the bouncer's assumption. "Yeah, thought I'd come by and see my favorite felines. Do you know if Blake's free right now?"

Tuckson laughed and tapped his ashes to the side. "You guys sure got close didn't you? Hold this." He handed Yang his cigarette and pulled the door open, poking his head inside and looking around. He glanced back at the blonde and winked "gimme a sec."

Yang watched as the large faunus let the door close behind him, blocking the view she had inside the building. Her breathing still came harshly, her calves were on fire and she felt like the inside of her mouth was dry as could be. Probably tasted like that smoke smelled too.

After what felt like an eternity, Tuckson came out. He plucked his cigarette from Yang's fingers and shoved it back between his lips with a smirk. "Don't make a lady wait" he winked, pulling the door open for her. Yang didn't waste any time and rushed inside, pushing the door of the entrance aside and marveling at the instant heat that warmed her cool skin.

"Yang" smiled Blake when she saw her, already walking up to her from the wall she was leaning on. Yang grabbed Blake and forcefully pulled her to her chest, holding her there tightly. Blake held unto the brawler's exposed shoulders, her body stiff as Yang hugged her firmly. "Yang?"

The blonde let go immediately, face turning red and eyes darting down to look at the floor. "Sorry! I just-" she needed to come up with a lie right now, she didn't know if she should just up and tell Blake the truth on the spot. Who knows who might be listening in? "I just missed you so damn much all of a sudden, I basically just ran over here."

A heavy silence washed over the both of them and Yang felt a wave of heat swallow her entire face. That's not what she had meant to say, that sounded absolutely bonkers. Before she could drown in her self belittling anymore Blake stepped in, giggling at her antics.

"Really now? This couldn't wait Sunday night? Or tonight even?" Blake was teasing her, she could feel it, her smile was larger than it usually was when she enjoyed playing with her. "My oh my...this could get us in trouble." The blonde was about to say sorry when she saw the playful glint in Blake's eye, silencing her apologies. "What if my boss saw us?"

Yang knew Blake was just playing, but a cold sweat formed over her back, and apparently her fear automatically shared the information to her face because Blake's smile dropped. "Yang? I was just kidding, don't be paranoid. Besides..." the faunus walked her fingers over Yang's left arm, starting from her elbow and making her way to the nape of her neck where she combed her fingers in possessively, tugging Yang's face down to her own. "I haven't taken any break yet... I think I deserve some "me" time, don't you think?"

Yang nodded dumbly, following Blake as she pulled her in further inside the building and into what looked like an empty office. The only furniture was a stack of old chairs in the corner and a well worn wooden desk pushed on the side against the wall. The grip on her top slackened and Blake spun around, her lips instantly meeting hers in a hurried kiss, the heels Blake was still wearing helping her reaching Yang's mouth without having to stand on tip toe.

Yang bumped her nose against the faunus softly, tilting her head aside and deepening the kiss. Blake moaned at the back of her throat, fingers diving back into gold locks and pulling the brawler back against her. Yang slid her left arm low on Blake's back and used the small remaining part of her right to loop around her neck. She barely registered Blake stepping back slowly until the momentum of her falling over the desk registered.

"Shi- Blake are you o- hmf" Yang's words died on her lips as Blake cool hands took hold of her face, pulling her down and into a passionate kiss once more, Blake wiggling on top of the desk to sit properly on it. Yang felt the familiar pull of enticement tug at her will and she bend over, pushing Blake backwards and unto her back, covering her with her own sweaty body. "Blake time coming right up~" said Yang, teeth tugging at Blake's human ear as she felt the heels cross on her lower back. A gasp escaped Blake's mouth and she chuckled a low moan.

"How much time do you have" asked the blonde in a husky whisper, teeth already dragging across the faunus' pulse.

"Enough. Your touch always sets me on fire" whispered Blake, breath already coming short. "As soon as you touch me... I feel like I have been craving you for days." The faunus' hands flew into her golden locks, cradling the back of her head and the nape of her neck. She leaned forward, muscles flexing under her soft skin to pull Yang close enough to inhale deeply. "It's never enough, but it's also very easy for me to lose my mind when I smell you all over me."

Yang swallowed dryly, remembering how parched she was, but not caring nearly enough to think about drinking anything that wasn't Blake's sweat right about now. Her tongue slid along the faunus' collar bone, down the slope of her firm breast. "Stop talking like that, you're gonna make me forget we gotta be quick."

"Why?" challenged Blake, and Yang lost all knowledge of space and time.

Somewhere upstairs, Adam turned the security cam off, his glasses sliding off his eyes in a deep, exhausted sigh. "There is no end to this hell, is there?"


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys waited patiently for it and now you have it. Chapter 7, 16k words of goodness. Happy Valentine's day I guess?**

 **As always, if you liked it, leave me a comment, or hit me up on tumblr. I love any sort of feedback, plus this chapter really took a long time to do, WINK WINK.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Blake found herself in the delightful daze between sleep and consciousness. She felt warm, fuzzy even. There was not a single thing that could make her open her eyes right now.

Except maybe for the feather like touch of a warm hand over her side, caressing her skin tenderly and languidly.

"Hmm Yang, let me sleep just a bit longer" she moaned, trying to hide her smile against the pillow.

She felt lips against her human ear, a smile against its shell. "I would, but we already slept like nine hours. Plus, your hand sneaking over my ass tells me a whole different story."

Dammit.

The faunus cracked open an eyelid, peering back at her lover with a sheepish smile "guess I've been betrayed."

Yang smiled, eyes closing halfway into an alluring look. She reached over, brushing her knuckles softly on the side of a cat ear. "I know we talked about going out more... but I just had the nicest dream... makes me wanna stay in here and cuddle you all day."

Cat ears perked in curiosity, their owner trailing a delicate finger from between Yang's eyes towards her lips. "What was it about?"

Yang's hand took a hold of her hip, pushing her over unto her back and hovering above her.

"You."

Blake's lips pulled into a shy smile, and she combed her fingers into Yang's abundant mane. "And what was the dream about?"

The blonde didn't answer right away, she merely turned her head to the side to kiss Blake's palm as the faunus started scratching slowly at her head.

"Tell me" prompted Blake, hips pushing upward and against Yang as she spoke. The brawler gasped faintly, eyes closing and mouth hanging partially open. She was such a pushover.

"I was dreaming of you. I was dreaming of meeting you in school, and of feeling this spark all over again, just in different circumstances."

Said spark fluttered in Blake's stomach and she wrapped her legs around the blonde, trapping her closer.

"I was dreaming of wooing you, maybe going out and awkwardly making out in my dad's truck I had borrowed for our date."

Blake grinned, biting her lip at the mental image of a flustered, less assertive Yang taking her out. "Where did you take me for our date?" The faunus grabbed a hold of the blonde's hair, pulling at it slowly so the other girl would lean her head closer to hers. As soon as she was close enough, she bit an earlobe, and a breathless gasp found itself in her two pair of ears.

"A sushi restaurant... I used to work part time jobs for extra money and had saved enough to treat you... it... you wore a very pretty dress."

"Did that dress end up on your bedroom floor?" she teased, an amused smile covering her lips.

Yang turned a very deep red as she wordlessly shook her head. "No... The first time we had sex was on our prom night."

Blake let go of Yang's ear, blinking before meeting the blonde's eyes. They were dazed, twinkling in some sort of vague reminiscence. "How did you have such an elaborate dream?"

Yang coughed, eyes starting to clear it seemed. "Well, you know" she mumbled "you sleep 5 minutes you dream a movie."

Blake smiled, completely charmed by this side of the brawler. Seeing as they took a habit of sharing very personal stories early in their relationship, Blake didn't expect to be surprised so often by a new discovery. It made the time she spent with the blonde even more exciting, if that was possible.

She leaned in, pressing her lips to the blonde's in a soft kiss. Yang pushed herself against her, her body warm and soft. A minute or so passed, and Yang pulled away, licking her lips. Blake watched the pink tongue slip out, gaze drawn to its movement.

"What else do you remember?"

Yang froze, eyes darting around her room, seemingly searching her brain. "Fuck it's slipping away now. Sorry baby."

The way the pet name flew so effortlessly from the blonde's lips made Blake's heart pound violently. She liked it, it was simple, it didn't feel dirty or cheap like the endless "kitties" or "pussies" from last year.

A shudder ran down her spine, but she refused to let this moment be ruined. She swept the shadows away. Once she had pushed the dark tendrils out of the situation, she paused. Had she just called her baby?

It wasn't a bad thing per say, but it did put her on the spot. Without meaning too, probably, Yang had just opened a big can of worms and now it was impossible for Blake to put them back in. Was this just a fluke? Some remnant of her dream that poured into their conversation? Blake groaned internally, this was going nowhere, she'd have to face Yang and hope the blonde didn't deflect her question completely.

"Yang?"

"Yeah?"

Biting her lip, the faunus pushed a lock of golden hair behind a pink ear.

"What are we at this point?"

Yang froze, her expression caught in surprise. Blake tried to ignore the tightness that suddenly seemed to grasp her guts.

"Because, despite us never laying a claim on what we have... I... haven't wanted or even thought of being with someone else in several weeks now. You have been at the forefront of all my cravings and fantasies..."

Yang still hadn't said a word and Blake could feel panic rise in her chest. "Yang?"

Seeing the lack of reaction coming from her usually very vocal lover, Blake hastily added "but it isn't just that. That dream you had, I think I want that too. A normal...I mean... a regular relationship."

Yang seemed to finally blink back to reality because her mouth closed. Her lips pulled into the cutest demure and shy smile Blake had ever seen on the blonde, It made her stomach flip violently.

"Are you sure this is what's best for you?

The concern was endearing, but that's not what she wanted to hear right now.

"Yang, do you want to go out with me? Be exclusive?"

"If that's what you want" said Yang softly, that damn concern still etched in her voice. Blake would have none of it.

"Yang" said Blake, feeling a rare spark of annoyance bubble up inside her "stop acting like this is only about me all the time. It helps when I'm relapsing, and it brought me progress and I'm very thankful. But this is not about me, this is about us."

Blake took the blonde's hand for emphasis, eyes searching deep lilac pools that were hiding away from hers.

"Please, look at me?"

Yang turned back to her, and Blake was stunned at the sight of anguish on the human's face.

"I'm sorry Blake, I just- I can't."

Yang started breathing hard, looking around like she was a trapped animal. Blake frowned, trying to piece Yang's reaction together to explain it. Maybe the blonde had merely been doing this all out of guilt. Perhaps the reality of last year's ordeal and her current job was easy to put aside for the sake of helping her, healing her... But was too big an obstacle to form any kind of serious and lasting relationship. Perhaps Yang had never planned ahead and had always assumed it would never be more than just some way to forget about their past. The thought itself made her nauseous.

"Am I that undesirable that I can't be more than a charity case for your affections... Is this what this is about Yang?"asked Blake, bitterness dripping from every word.

The blonde didn't answer, her eyes stubbornly looking anywhere but at the faunus. The fact that Yang had not automatically denied her last sentence proved too much to handle for Blake and she felt her mask crumble. She hid her face in her hands, unable to deny the feeling of betrayal any longer. An indescribable heartache filled her entire being. Her shoulders jerking with her attempts to hide her hiccups, Blake's eyes pooled with tears. Her ears curled on her head in a desperate attempt to hide themselves from the sound of her own crying, and she sobbed sharply.

Arms wrapped themselves around her instantly, but she pushed the strong blonde away from her. Her teeth clenched, her jaw set, and an invading anger slowly built deep in the pit of her stomach.

"No! Get off of me. I trusted you, I opened up to you, I lo- I let you get inside my head and my heart and this was all you were after? Some kind of fucked up hero story where you get to save me? Oh and let's not forget all the sex! Because that was a bonus wasn't it? Oh Blake's a slut, Blake's always horny, she'll always be down to give it up while I take care of her. Well let me tell you something you might not know about me Yang, I do not need saving!" she spit, tears falling across her face in torrents now.

Yang just stared, face frozen in disbelief.

"I..."

Blake shot her the dirtiest look she could muster, she didn't want to hear any more, it was all so exhausting. The blonde flinched, her throat bobbing slowly.

"I've never been girlfriend material. I drink way too much, celebrity inflates my head and I've never been known for my careful approach of life."

Blake frowned, folding her arms over chest. She didn't feel the need to cover her breast, Yang could probably map it out entirely in her head by now, she knew. She just needed to make herself look more imposing as she loomed over the powerful brawler. She needed some sort of barrier between them if she was going to listen to the other girl's explanations. She was angry, but deep down she would give anything for Yang to say something, _anything_ to prove her wrong. Not that she was ready to admit that to herself right now.

"I've barely been in relationships before. I used to date boys in high school, but that's just because they would ask me. I was so ready to jump into any situation where I could feel loved that I had completely warped what love was supposed to be in my head by then. Let's just say I eventually started MMA as a way to love myself... if no one else would."

Blake blinked, trying very hard to keep the anger going, to keep her blossoming feelings of resignation. She wanted to just accept that nothing good would ever just fall on her lap the way the brawler had, to just move on from Yang. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, this was not her true feelings and she knew that.

The blonde had never opened up so abruptly before. It didn't feel like an half ass attempt at manipulation or some kind of excuse. It felt more like an eventual explanation and Blake cursed her logical thinking as she unfolded her ears from her hair, both sets ready to listen to the blonde as she kept talking.

"Now... I know my little sister loves me, but that's not the same. I've always been a pillar in her life, I've basically raised her; it's hard to hate a caring mother figure, isn't it? My dad ... he didn't care enough about me to find help for himself and the four and six year olds he was supposed to care for. He let me take over, let me care for a little girl when I was basically as helpless as she was. He didn't care about us, he just cared about his own broken heart.

I'm just no good, I'm broken. I might not be broken the same way you feel, but I'm definitely not a good long term plan for your heart. Fuck, I was probably not a good short term choice either."

Blake felt her arms drop slowly, she couldn't hold on to the anger anymore. The more Yang talked, the more she realized just how deeply tormented the girl was and had been for a long time. This image that she had formed in her head, this idea of the tough and caring UFC champion was as wrong as the label that others put on her for being a faunus. Obviously she knew Yang cared, she always knew. There was no mistaking the tenderness she saw in the other girl's eyes.

"I'm a mess Blake. I can't pull you into this. As much as I would love for us to be more...I...I can't ask more from you. It would be selfish and potentially dangerous for your recovery. Ever since the accident I just can't ...I- I can-"

Tears slowly fell over her cheeks and Blake glanced at them. Golden eyes following the drops along her face until they disappeared on the sheets.

"I never thought I'd be anything more than a hero to you, a provider."

The quiet murmur slammed into her like a train, it was a painful truth, but one that needed to be said. A silence stretched between them, and Blake bit her lip. She knew, she knew Yang didn't have a very high self esteem; but for Yang to word this out...it left the faunus speechless.

Blake usually enjoyed the silence, silence was peace, it was a way to review the last sentence before replying. Silence didn't fit Yang, it only made her look miserable, ever in waiting for something to validate her feelings. Blake suddenly hated the silence.

Yang took a deep breath, voice wavering slightly as she spoke, "I'm sorry I made you feel, even for one second, like I only saw you as a damsel in distress. I'm not gonna lie, I might have at one point, but not for the reasons you think."

Blake looked at her hands, realizing she had been twisting the sheets violently in her grasp. Her fingers loosened their grip.

"I did dive right in this...peculiar relationship between us, but it wasn't just for the sake of saving you."

Yang's eyes met her own, and the blonde suddenly seemed far, very far from here.

 _She was in a daze, she couldn't see anything but the stars dancing in front of her eyes on a black curtain._

 _And then._

 _A voice._

 _She closed her eyes, completely exhausted._

 _There was shouting as Ruby was pushing the slave traders in the back of her police car._

 _But that was not the voice she heard._

 _There was the shrill voice of Weiss talking to the reporters and telling them to get the fuck away._

 _Golden eyes, wide and fixed on her face._

 _Yang reached forward, caressing the cheek with a charred, deeply burned hand._

 _She couldn't feel the softness of the skin under her palm._

 _Golden eyes closed partially and the cheek leaned into horribly deformed flesh._

 _Nuzzling._

 _An angel._

 _She must be an angel._

"The only thing that kept me going in the hardest times after they cut my arm off...was the memory of you. The hazy memory of the girl I grabbed and removed from the flaming basement. You had my salvation inside you, even after, when you weren't anywhere near me. The simple touch we shared before I lost consciousness was enough to keep me going."

Blake realized she was holding her breath and she gasped, taking in precious oxygen. What Yang was telling her, she remembered all of it, how could she not? Yang had been the figure head of her freedom, literal and otherwise. She might not have been the one who found and dismantled her captor's organisation, but she had found and rescued her. Maybe no one else would have had time to find her. Her heart constricted inside her chest at the thought of doubting Yang earlier.

"You were a damsel in distress when I heard your voice, when I kicked the door in and broke your chains. But when the pillar fell, when I burned my arm and then stumbled in the snow with you in my arms ... you became my light in this darkness I found myself into. Your eyes Blake..."

Yang reached out, brushing her thumb gently against the frail skin surrounding Blake's right eye. Some moisture stuck to her skin and she brushed it off on her cheek. Blake leaned into the palm without even thinking about it, a satisfied sigh coming out from her lips.

"Your eyes are hypnotic to me, I could drown in them and be thankful for the end it gave me. They hunted my dreams before we even met each other again. Your eyes pull me in, draws me closer and I just can't- I just..."

Yang shyly looked aside, hand releasing Blake's cheek and making the faunus' eyes widen in worry as the blonde propped herself on her elbow.

"They make me so afraid... So afraid that if I let this become serious, one day they won't look at me the same way and I'll lose you forever. Blake I'm so afraid of losing you, I couldn't help but keep playing the hero! I'm accustomed to being used and discarded, I'm used to being the one people rely on. I knew that if you needed me, you'd keep me around."

Blake could only stare as Yang's eyes closed in torment.

"I'm never good enough though, people always leave."

Blake's heart dropped in her chest. She had left Yang that night. It wasn't by her choice, but she did.

"The last thing I remember is the EMT prying my heavily burnt arm from around you. Putting us in different ambulances and how deeply it hurt."

Blake swallowed, she remembered their separation, although slightly differently.

 _Yelling._

 _Smoke in the room._

 _Panic, pulling at chains._

 _Always chains._

 _Flames slowly spreading to the ceiling and walls._

 _Her own feeble voice, rough and begging for help._

 _A crash and illuminated in the fire light, an angel._

 _Wings made of flames and anger, red eyes staring into her soul._

 _Finally, the end._

 _Claim me, I want this nightmare to conclude._

 _Struggles and pain, so much pain._

 _Then strong arms, warm and... safe._

 _A corridor that used to taunt her, to mock her._

 _Red eyes trailing over her body._

 _Taking in her bruises, not her curves._

 _Suddenly cold, but not the kind she got used to; the kind where she wants to lie in a ball and die._

 _Cold like snowflakes hitting her nose and melting._

 _Cold like the first time seeing the outside in hundreds of days._

 _Her angel stopped moving._

 _No._

 _"Please, please open your eyes. You have to stay awake."_

 _Lilac, her eyes were lilac._

 _A hand touched her cheek. The palm was completely raw and black, burnt to a crisp._

 _But the touch was gentle, soothing and her heart filled itself with something she forgot existed._

 _How foreign that feeling was, how distant and aching_ _._

 _When the men in uniforms came she clutched at the woman_

 _Crying, she plead for them to not to take her away._

 _She fought like a cornered animal, reaching towards the woman in reckless abandon._

 _She had to be sedated._

 _Drowsy, panic, glancing around and looking for lilac._

 _Darkness took over._

Blake pulled herself to her knees, hovering over the blonde. Yang's eyes followed every movement, wary, hesitant. The faunus let her lips pull into the tiniest of smile before leaning down, pressing their mouths together in the softest of pressure. Yang's lips melted against hers, and like the first time they had shared a bed; their touch was gentle, hesitant and warm. Their kiss grew deeper, the pace still slow and their lips molding perfectly. Blake felt Yang open her mouth against hers and she tilted her head ever so slightly, slipping her tongue inside. They leisurely drew closer, trying to get rid of any space left between the two of them.

After a moment, Blake moved away just enough to breath against the blonde's lips, she heard a low murmur against her mouth.

"Despite _everything_...everything that happened to you. How are you so selfless Blake?"

The blonde's eyes were wide with wonder, and the dark haired woman leaned her forehead against her brawler. Softly, she brushed their noses together, like Yang enjoyed doing.

"I'm sorry. I could never hate you" whispered Blake "I jumped to conclusions and got upset."

Yang shook her head, eyes never leaving hers in that fascinated face she always got when she spoke of the faunus. Blake felt her skin flush a deep crimson.

"You had every right to, and to be honest, I was relieved you let me talk for so long... You never cease to surprise me, Blake. You are so much more than others give you credit for." Yang laid back down, pulling the lithe woman on top of her, forcing her weight over her. "You let me explain myself, you let me talk despite how distraught I must have made you. You are so...so strong Blake."

The faunus felt her face light up, her ears falling backward in an attempt to hide how hot they burned. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Instead, the low voice of Yang broke the silence in a low purr.

"How could I not fall in love with you?"

Breathe in, breathe out.

Sound suddenly left the room, and despite her two pairs of ears straining, there was nothing she could do to hear anything that wasn't a product from her own mind. Of her own memories of a time when she thought the idea itself was impossible. That someone could overlook the way she moved, the way she held herself in an unnatural way. The way her second pair of ears could move on their own. The way her eyes would slit and make mothers clutch their children closer.

The way that faceless men would pin her down on the foul bed she had been chained to for months. The way they would tug carelessly at her ear, or press their hands at her throat. The way they would call her a nice little pussy, the way they just forced themselves between her legs, the way they would turn her around like a rag doll, the way they would manhandle her for their own pleasure.

Leaving her filthy, used and most of all; broken beyond repairs.

How could someone, never mind a _human_ , could ever fall in love with her. How could someone see past the stains, the degradation and see a person. A girl that had merely wanted to let lose and have fun for _one_ night...

Sound suddenly came back to her ears and she let out a strangled sob.

"I love you too..." she whimpered.

Yang's arms clutched her closer, pulled her so tight she longed for their skin to blend together and become one. Her lips were warm as they pressed to her temple, her closed eye lids, the corner of her mouth and burning on her faunus ears. Yang didn't say anything else, she didn't need to. Despite the storm of emotions that had just waged war between both of their minds just now, there was little doubt left in the faunus'.

Maybe she was worth more, maybe she - no. Yang made her feel like she deserved the love, deserved the respect and the patience and the warmth and the comfort of another.

Blake _knew_ that she was worth more, that she was worth loving; because she knew Yang, and Yang wouldn't risk loving anyone unworthy.

* * *

Tuckson was smoking when she pushed her way out the backdoor of the White Fang. Smiling at him, she pocketed her phone, having just finished texting Yang.

"Texting your gal pal are you?"

Blake let out an involuntary snort, hand flying to cover her mouth and nose. The male faunus guffawed, coughing as he pressed the butt of his cigarette against the brick wall. With a flick of his pointing finger, he threw the butt aside and cleared his throat, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Oh man, I had no idea you were able to snort. It's like that urban legend about how girls don't fart."

Blake rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning her left shoulder on the wall. "Yeah well, sorry to disappoint, but we do fart."

Tuckson gave a mock full body shiver "are you telling me that women are similar biologically to us? Major turn off right there hun." He smirked, hand pulling at the door with an unnecessary flourish.

Blake rolled her eyes and bumped her hip into him as he passed her. "Go work you brute."

She started walking down the alley, slowly buttoning her light jacket when Tuckson spoke, his voice surprisingly soft and worried.

"Are you seeing the UFC dragon?"

Blinking, Blake swiveled on her heels and nodded, a light blush covering her cheeks. "Yeah, I am."

Tuckson's face was impassive for a moment. Blake shuffled slightly, wondering what he was thinking about, but then a small smile tugged at his rugged jaw. "She better treat you right yeah? Or else you come to me, I don't care if she's disabled, I'll kick her ass."

Blake huffed a short laugh, nodding her head before continuing her way home. "I'm sure."

Making her way up the stairs of her apartment complex, Blake was smiling. She was too busy texting nonsense and stupidities back and forth with Yang to notice the presence behind her. When she reached her floor she put her phone away, pulling on the door handle and making her way to her flat across the well lit corridor.

Her ear flicked backward and she looked behind her just in time to see a figure disappear into another apartment down the hall. Thinking nothing of it, she turned her key and entered her small apartment. Her entrance was dark, but her eyes adjusted fast enough to remove her boots before flicking the lights on. As soon as she did, two arms embraced her waist and forced her up against the door.

"Yang! Dammit, you're going to make me have a heart attack!"

The blonde laughed, nuzzling her face against Blake's breast through her jacket. "It's on you, you gave me your spare."

"Worst mistake I've ever made" mumbled the faunus, eyes shifting around her apartment, almost expecting to see broken furniture.

"Pshh whatever, say whatever you want but I know you will remember how much you love me when you realize the smell."

Blake paused, nostrils flaring and ears perking up high on her head. Yang smirked, smugness plastered on every inch of her face.

"Oh yes my adorable stereotype, Tuna."

Blake slapped at strong shoulders and Yang's giggles could be heard across the thick wall.

Over the next couple of weeks, Yang took to the habit of spending more nights over at her place. She would sometimes walk back to what she thought was an empty apartment after work and find Yang asleep on top of her comforter, face buried in one of her discarded sleeping shirt. The faunus would smile softly, take a short shower and crawl her way into bed with the blonde. Yang would barely stir awake long enough to join her under the covers and pull her in their usual sleeping position.

Despite what Blade had expected, Yang didn't always end up being the big spoon, sometimes she would be the one holding the taller woman, burying her face in the sweet warmth she found in the crook of her neck. She would nuzzle her nose in Yang's never ending golden locks, tickling the blonde with her breath ghosting over her defenseless nape. Blake enjoyed both positions, obviously. She very much loved being enfolded in Yang's bigger form, enveloped in warmth and love.

As time progressed, Yang would come over almost every night. Her eyes would look more sunken in, and her hand would clutch at hers tightly when Blake spooned her. The faunus wanted to pry, wanted to ask why Yang looked so exhausted, but she had promised that she would let Yang come to terms with her own demons. The brawler wanted to face them on her own. All she could pry out of the stubborn blonde was a promise to come over when things got too hard alone, hence the spare key.

On a warm evening of May, as the both of them were lounging on Blake's couch; Blake asked Yang something that she had been wondering about for a long time.

"Will you take me to meet your sister soon?"

Yang's hand paused as it was rubbing along her cat ears, fingers combing back her ebony hair in a well practiced motion.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about that. Do you want to meet her?"

Blake shrugged, burying her face closer to the blonde's stomach, nibbling the small roll of skin that only appeared when the blonde was sitting. "You talk about her often."

Yang hummed in approval, fingers going back up to her faunus ears, caressing the little tuff of hair close to their base. "I do, don't I?"

Blake smirked "you're like a proud mama bear. Remember when you told me that story about how she got in the force and moved up the ranks so fast? The pride was oozing."

Yang scoffed "that word is so not sexy baby."

"Oooooozing."

Yang grabbed Blake's waist and rolled her aside, making her fall from her lap to the carpet at their feet. Blake opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted when Yang pressed her chest to her own, straddling her slowly. Blake looked back into lilac eyes that were slowly darkening to a more lavender hue. Excitement bubbled into her chest and she gave the blonde a teasing smile.

"Oozing."

"That's it!"

Blake squealed when the brawler shifted suddenly, grabbing both her thighs and pulling her on her lap. Her tight stomach pressed between Blake's legs and the faunus could feel herself grow damp instantly. She wrapped her legs behind Yang's back and pulled herself up to reach her lips. The brawler chased after her mouth but was denied, Blake leaning backwards just enough to escape the kiss.

"You're such a tease Belladonna."

"Hmm, you like it."

"Stop being such a power bottom and let me handle you already."

Blake laughed, her defense crumbling as the blonde took the opportunity to kiss her, making her unfinished laugh turn into an appreciative, high pitched moan as she was all but shoved on her back.

* * *

Blake found herself lounging on a big, soft couch. Smoke could be seen drifting past her ears, making her follow it slowly with her dazed, golden gaze. Sage sat next to her, having just finished refilling the bong.

"So, any particular topic on this fine night miss Belladonna" drawled Sage, lighting his zippo and inhaling deeply from the glass opening.

Blake giggled and shook her head "I just wanted some regular Sage wisdom."

Sage scoffed, nearly choking on the smoke before letting it go slowly towards the ceiling. "I'm very sage indeed."

They shared a giggle and Sage passed the bong over to the faunus.

"So, if this is to be part of my penance for the shit I pulled that one night I'll gladly accept it, but I have a feeling there's something else."

Pausing as she brought the lighter to the protruding container, Blake looked up at the dark man.

"I have something to share and...I felt like you were the right person to do it with. Call it a hunch or whatever."

Blake rose her eyes to the ceiling as she spoke next. If she didn't focus, it looked like there was a constant mouthful of smoke pouring out from her lips. _Hehe_.

"So... when I got out of that place, the cops put me in on a list for counseling."

Sage grunted, his tone indicating that he was listening.

"My therapist was a man."

Sage's silence was telling, but he lightly let his foot push her side, coaxing her to keep talking.

"It's exactly what you think. Overworked dude who decided he'd get his kick out of this case, made me tell him gruesome details under the pretext of trying to help me. Even casually asked me about some kind of pet play thing once, like it was as casual as, let's say "what did you have for dinner last night?"

Sage let out a disgusted scoff, hand wrapping around her foot, massaging it through her sock. "What a sleaze ball."

Enjoying the big hand's pressure over her foot, Blake finally remembered the bong was in her possession and lit it up. She took a hit, keeping it in as she spoke, making her sound out of breath "How did you do it?"

"Did what?"

"How did you make it through life after being abused?" asked Blake, blowing the smoke out of her lips.

Sage blinked, looking at Blake as she took another hit. "When did you notice?"

Blake kept the smoke inside her lungs a bit longer, staring back into sage's amber eyes.

"I just kinda felt it" she supplied, voice subdued as she was still holding her breath.

"Felt it huh..." Sage sagged a bit lower into the cushions of his couch, watching the rings of smoke pouring steadily out from Blake's mouth. "I can believe that." Blake casually took another small hit and handed the bong to her friend.

"Did you seek counsel or was it something you just...survived and moved on from?"

"A little bit of both, you could say. It's been a long time now, but I can remember the shame that was coating me like some kind of slime. The guys are actually the ones who gave me that push to seek professional help about it."

Blake snorted "team sausage fest? Really?"

Sage smiled, nodding as he exhale the last bit of smoke, putting the bong down on the small coffee table at their feet.

"I know it is quite hard to believe, but Neptune, Scarlet and Sun have really been here for me through thick and thin. I owe them a lot. Heck, I owe them my EMT job."

Blake nodded, eyes glazed over as she glanced at the big man taking nearly his whole side of the couch for himself. She shuffled closer, head lulling itself on his upper arm.

"Did it help?"

"Somewhat. I've learned some important ways to cope, to understand how it affected me. But most importantly, my therapist told me what is normal to feel, to experience when you're trying to recover, to have an intimate relationship.

Some things you started doing to cope will slowly become weird whereas they used to be a defense mechanism. For example, i used to just... crumble; just let myself go limp when faced with a confrontation. Now, it doesn't make sense, it's dumb; but it used to be how I'd react to...manage myself you could say."

Blake slowly blinked at the big man, trying to piece everything he had just said together in her mind. It felt scattered, weightless, but it was there and she could compare it with her own issues.

"Yeah I see what you mean."

"Some things, some emotions you might feel; they might frighten you. You might look back on some things you did since you got out and ask yourself: is this normal? Am I acting normal? Is this behavior normal? Those are just things that'll happen, it might make you panic, it might make you angry. Let it out. You need to let your emotions out!"

To punctuate his statement, Sage waved his large hands around him, nearly toppling Blake over and off the couch. He blinked slowly and laughed, as Blake slowly pulled herself back into a sitting position.

Sage was right, she should let her emotions out, it had felt good to tell Yang her story, to get angry about the things that had been done to her. It felt right, liberating to express her disgust with her own voice, made it real; made it tangible.

"I can't help but think this is special coming from you, you aren't exactly the most emotionally driven person I know Sage."

Sage smiled with half lidded eyes, lifting his big arm to wrap loosely around Blake's shoulder, pulling her briefly against him for a hug.

"You aren't the most talkative, yet you have your moments do you not?"

Blake's ear flicked away from Sage's warm breath and she smiled, half of her lips pulling up. "You aren't wrong."

"When I'm not wrong; I'm right."

Both friends shared a silence before guffawing, rolling on opposite sides of the couch and promptly falling off the couch in sync. Blake smiled to the ceiling, inhaling deeply from the slightly weed filled room and glanced at her friend. His dark skin was just the slightly bit red around his cheeks and she knew he was flushed from laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had just hung out with a friend like this, she didn't regret accepting his invitation to hang out.

"Sage."

"Yeah?"

"That's some pretty great weed."

"Nah, just great company."

Blake kicked at the big man, receiving a grunt in response.

"I mean it" he laughed, lifting his head off the ground and they shared a look.

"You hungry? I can make some fish tacos."

Blake's ears sprang up at the word and she pulled herself up to her elbows "oh?"

"Might not be as good as Yang's but I can try."

And Sage fucking winked.

Goddammit.

"Does everyone know I'm banging Yang?"

"No, but I do now."

Blake's head hit the ground again and she sighed, monotone "go for the fish tacos."

Pushing himself to his feet, Sage made a bee line for the kitchen, leaving Blake alone in the living room. She frowned, looking at the smoke drifting slowly around the ceiling. Each and every little sound in the kitchen made her ears twitch and she rubbed a hand over them, sighing. She wasn't ready to try and see a therapist yet, but soon she would.

She got off the floor.

* * *

Blake couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips when the door opened, revealing a very non impressed woman with platinum white hair.

"Oh would you look at that, Yang "I'm-not-whipped-yet-let-me-spend-another-month-in-my-sex-dungeon-before-bringing-my-new-girlfriend-to-meet-you" Xiao Long" dead panned the woman, opening the door wide and motioning behind her in a large motion of her dainty arm. "Please come on in, Ruby was just sitting in her rocking chair, droning on about the good old days."

"It's great to see you too Weiss, I see that you are as welcoming as ever" chimed Yang, walking into the house.

Blake smiled briefly at the woman and followed suit, bending over to untie her boots. When she was upright once more, she caught a glimpse of Yang and the woman finishing a brief embrace and her smile returned, soft and happy.

"Oh, lemme introduce you to Blake Belladonna. Blake this is officer Shnee!"

"Hey!"

"Weiss Shnee if you're a lame person who cannot have fun" added Yang with a smirk in the glaring woman's direction.

Blake schooled her face in the best polite expression she could muster and took Weiss' hand in her own.

"It's a pleasure to meet you officer Shnee."

Yang guffawed and Weiss groaned in a suffering way "oh no, she's already in on your dumb jokes isn't she?"

"Isn't she just fucking perfect?"

A small satisfied smile graced the faunus' lips and she leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder, nuzzling her cat ear on her sleeve. "I try."

The couple followed Weiss into the kitchen, Yang looked around and frowned "where's Ruby?"

Weiss shrugged "we had no food left in the house, even less so to make anything decent for guests. I made her run to the grocery store."

Yang rose an eyebrow "I gave you like, two days to prepare and yet you made Ruby run to the grocery store just before we got here?"

Weiss shrugged again, her left hand rose to her side in a non committed upturn palm "meh."

Yang's eyes widened as big as saucers and Blake couldn't help the high pitch giggle from coming out of her lips at the sight. "Who are you and where's officer Shnee?"

"Officer Shnee is at my office and I am at home, ready to prepare you some food you ingrate."

Yang let out a loud laugh, head leaning backward as she did. Blake let go of her mouth, pinching her lips together as she glanced back at the white haired woman. She couldn't help taking a quick look at the scar that crossed her left eye, but then again, Weiss couldn't help the look at her ears either. She felt like this was even. Weiss motioned for her to sit in the living room where the blonde was already lounging, taking up as much space as she possibly could on the couch. Weiss wordlessly pushed Yang's legs off the couch and Blake smiled at her, taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

"So!" said Weiss, taking a seat on the love seat across the couch, sitting down and putting her hands on her lap as if her position was laid back. "What have you both been up to except for the honey moon part of your relationship?"

"Well" started Blake, unsure how to answer but assuming the frozen look on the blonde's face was enough indication that she was not prepared for this. "I've watched more movies in the past month then I did for several years if that's any indication of how much we've gone out."

Weiss nodded, leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs, finally abandoning her strict demeanor it seemed. "Not to be inquisitive, but I do worry about you sometimes Yang, and I hope you did diminish your drinking habits."

Yang's face flushed a bit but she nodded "I did."

Blake smiled and took Yang's hand, the new prosthetic she had recently bought, caressing it gently under her fingers. "I think we both helped each other in many ways. I'm lucky to have Yang in my life."

The blonde stared back, eyes blinking slowly at the faunus. Blake felt her cheeks warm up and she looked at her lap, sure that Weiss' ice colored eyes were fixed right on her.

It was unnerving to say the least. Despite Yang being the older sister, she felt like she was getting the older sibling treatment from the white haired woman. The blue eyes boring deeply into her like some sort of scanning implement. Her eyes glanced back up and Blake was surprised to see Weiss smile at her with warmth.

"That's good to hear, Yang deserves someone who cares. Even if she makes it hard for me to not hate her at times, I do care about her."

"AWWW ICE QUEEN!"

The brawler stood up from the couch, making Blake let go of her prosthetic as she leaned over Weiss to pull her in a forceful bear hug.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING CAVE MAN!"

Yang smirked, glancing back at the faunus as she kept the petite woman in her grasp "she's not much for physical affection most of the times." Blake shrugged, half smile firmly in place, she could have guessed as much.

The front door opened and a blur of red jumped on the struggling woman, making them crash and land on the love seat and out of Yang's arms.

"Aw I thought it was a group hug moment!"

Crossing her arms over her chest the blonde chuckled, she looked back to Blake who's ears perked on top of her head. "It could still be."

Smiling, the faunus stood up, walking over to let Yang pull her down and over the overwhelmed officer.

"I WILL POISON ALL OF YOU!"

After a few struggles, Weiss escaped the sisters and made her way to the kitchen, intent on making dinner while Ruby had her time meeting Yang's new girlfriend. This time, Blake stayed on the couch, sitting between Yang and her sister, Ruby.

"I've heard so much about you! I still can't believe you guys met each other again after all this time, it's like it was fate or something!"

Blake looked down, smiling a bit demurely. "I dunno if I'd call this fate, but I'd be lying if I said there wasn't some connection ever since that night."

Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Blake didn't want to pry, but she couldn't help her ears picking up the murmur of "hey Ruby drop it, she might not be comfortable talking about anything linked to that." Blake felt a warmth collect in her chest, but she also didn't mind talking about it to Ruby. Strangely enough, knowing that the chipper girl in front of her was the reason that she was out of that place made her want to talk about it.

"It's okay Yang, I don't mind if Ruby talks about it. I actually meant to thank you, Weiss and you both. Yang told me how the both of you worked relentlessly to break the ring, and for that I'm deeply grateful."

Ruby's face went from guilty, to somber. She did expect some kind of "it's my job" talk but instead, the red head pulled her in a hug rivaling Yang's.

"This is why I'm doing this job, for these kind of moments, thanks."

Blake felt the big arms of her girlfriend surround the both of them and smiled, leaning in the warmth of the sisters. It felt good, it felt...weirdly familial despite having just met the girl mere minutes ago. Blake couldn't help thinking about her family back in Ménagerie, about how she hadn't seen her parents since her... kidnapping. She bit her lip, suddenly aware of how much they probably needed to hold her, to know she was indeed alright. The thought of how she had dismissed them, telling them she was fine, lying about how she needed to do this alone made a weight form in the pit of her stomach.

As if she could sense it, Yang pulled away and asked Ruby to check on Weiss. The skittish young woman took a hand to her forehead as if standing to attention and ran to the kitchen. A yelp followed by a "RUBY" gave all the indication Blake needed to know Yang's sister had left the room.

"You alright baby?"

Blake kissed the blonde, savoring the slow brush of their lips, and pressed her palm to her cheek.

"I'll be better once we ate."

Yang gave her a nod, leaning down to get one more kiss before her sister came back in the room. Blake felt at home in the blonde's arms, but seeing this tiny family and how they made it work had stirred something inside of the faunus, and she knew she's have to go home sooner than she had planned.

* * *

Adam's eyebrows rose above his thick sunglasses when Blake came to his office door in mid afternoon. He moved out of her way and motioned for the chair in front of his desk.

"What brings you at this hour Blake? Is it work related?"

Blake nodded "I came to ask for that vacation time. I... I want to go see my parents."

Adam's face froze, Blake was about to question his lack of response when he suddenly removed his sunglasses and bend over to hug her firmly. Blake was taken aback, she couldn't remember the last time Adam had just hugged her out of the blue, and not as a greeting or a parting gesture. She awkwardly pat his back and when he leaned backward, she couldn't help but notice the red rims around his eyes and the very deep bags under them.

"That's fantastic news! I'm so glad you considered it, I'm sure it'll do you some serious good. Especially Kali's cooking" he said with a grin, sitting on his desk and crossing his arms, smile still firmly in place.

Blake's lips lifted in a half smile, unable to ignore the mood Adam was in after her unveiling of her intent. She leaned back in the arm chair, looking up at the tall faunus "so how much time are we talking about?"

Adam's smile turned smug and he twirled his sunglasses between his gloved fingers "oh you are not coming back to work here."

Blake frowned, crossing her own arms over her chest in an evident show of defiance. "And may I ask, why the fuck not?"

Adam's smile slid down and he glanced down for a moment, the dark haired woman couldn't help the surprise it gave her, Adam was rarely one to showcase his thought process this way. She really hadn't spend much time with him since her newfound freedom had she.

"I'll be honest, and I know you already know that; but I never wanted you to work here. I'm glad if it helped you in any way, but I couldn't help the uneasiness it gave me. After what happened, the last place you should get involved in is a dump like this. You know what kind of backdoor dealing happens in the dark corners. You know what this kind of establishment attracts."

Adam let his arms fall and he took a deep breath, as if to center himself and keep his emotions in check. Yeah, Blake could still read him if she focused.

"I just want you to get away from all of that, go back to school, or just get a nice job that's not in any way linked to criminal dealings."

Blake looked down, his concern was genuine, it had always been when it came to her. Adam probably had no idea, but Blake knew that he had gotten his hands dirtied by this life because of her. She couldn't look away from this reality anymore, she couldn't pretend she didn't know what Adam now dwelt in. She had to acknowledge what he had done for her and be grateful. It just happened that being grateful was to do as he asked, which Blake hated on the simple principle that she didn't enjoy giving in to his whims. Not because he was controlling per say, but because he was acting like a big brother and she hated it.

"Alright Adam, I'll be giving you my resignation from the White Fang then."

Blake walked out of the club in a daze, eyeing the check Adam just gave her that was basically her vacation money. She brought the paper to her mouth, lost in thought. She wanted to see her family as soon as possible. The moment she had made the decision to go back to Ménagerie, the sheer emptiness she felt in her chest she couldn't put her finger on had been revealed and she realized she missed her parents deeply.

Yang came to mind right away. Of course she wanted to see her parents, but she also knew that the blonde needed her right now, that she was still in recovery and that her presence was an anchor she needed. Pulling out her phone, she pressed Yang's contact. The selfie of a winking Yang at the gym smiled back at her and her belly fluttered happily.

"Hey you, how about dinner at my place this Friday? We can spend the night together before I leave."

She thumbed around on her phone and booked a ticket for Ménagerie on Saturday evening.

"Yeah I know it's sooner than I said, but Adam just basically made me resign so I don't really have any excuse to delay any more. Come to my apartment at five sharp, okay? Okay, love you too Yang."

* * *

Blake walked through the streets with heavy grocery bags in her hands. She couldn't help the nervous flutters in her stomach at the thought of treating Yang tonight. Walking along the different shops she glanced around, thinking about how she would be able to go shopping when she visited Ménagerie. She missed the style and the uniqueness of the island. She also missed her favorite stores that were exclusive to her home town.

She stopped in front of a particular shop. Biting her lip, she glanced around before entering. Yang deserved a little something extra before she left for her vacation.

Five o'clock was approaching fast and Blake was fidgeting in the living room. The food was ready to be served and kept warm in the pots. She was dressed in her fanciest clothes and her room had been checked and rechecked several times. Yet, she still felt nervous about it all. She was hoping the night would be perfect.

The heavy footfall of Yang's boots met the carpet of her hallway and her ears perked on top of her hair. She jumped off the couch and nearly ran to the door, opening it as Yang was about to knock, making the tall blonde look taken aback for a couple of seconds.

"Oh right, the super hearing, gotcha" said Yang with a crooked smirk, leaning over to kiss the faunus. Blake cupped her girlfriend's cheeks in her palms and hummed appreciatively, pulling her along until she could close the door with her foot. Yang pulled away, licking her lips before bending over to undo her boots. "Someone's eager, probably hungry too. Am I late?"

"Just by a couple of minutes, nothing to be sorry for" assured Blake, walking away and towards the kitchen, planning on bringing their dinner while Yang settled down.

The brawler leaned her hip on the counter, looking at Blake fuss around the kitchen. "I know you said you wanted to be in charge tonight, but do you want me to-"

"No, shoo, go sit at the table Yang!"

Giggling, Yang moved out of the range of the faunus' menacing wooden spoon and settled in one of the four chairs around the small table. Blake smiled as she saw her go, taking in the nice top Yang was wearing along with her tight, form fitting pants. Shaking her head, the faunus turned back to the pots, telling herself she'd have plenty of time to ogle her girlfriend once they were done eating.

dinner was an intimate affair, the both of them ate their whole plate slowly, casually feeding each other or poking fun at each other. It soothed Blake's nerves enough that the weight of what she was about to do stopped haunting her. After an hour or so, Yang excused herself to go to the bathroom and Blake told her she'd be in her room.

Blake felt all the nervousness crash back into her when Yang knocked on the door, she wanted everything to be perfect; but she had no idea what perfect entailed. Yang pushed the door open cautiously, looking around Blake's room with wide eyes. Blake bit her lip and gazed shyly up at the blonde, ears folded on top of her hair.

Blake glanced at her bedroom, dozens of candles were lit around the many desks she owned, she also had a lit stick of incense lazily burning near her bed. There was scattered white flower petals on the floor and across her bed sheets, surrounding her as she sat on the foot of the bed. A bit of red covered Yang's entire cheeks as her eyes slowly took in the sheer see-through black lace gown she wore over an equally black garter belt.

"What's all this?" asked Yang in a breath with a nervous smile, eyes forcibly pulling away from her lingerie to look around the room.

Blake wasn't sure what the answer was. She wanted to make tonight special, for Yang, for them. She wanted to make the other girl feel loved and appreciated, like how she made her feel all the time. Perhaps the best answer was all of those.

"It's for you. I spent a part of today preparing dinner, but dinner was mainly a distraction for what I wanted to prepare here."

Yang stopped taking in the changes in the room and locked her eyes with gold again. A quivering lip, some blinking later and Yang still hadn't said another word. Worried, Blake got up and hurried to her side.

Blake didn't say anything, she didn't need to. She understood, sort of. She was a bit apprehensive about Yang's imminent reaction, but she knew Yang was still processing. Grabbing her left hand, Blake led the blonde to her bed so that she could take her seat at the foot of the bed.

"You did all this...for me?" Yang's tone of disbelief was expected, but it still send a jolt of hurt right through the faunus' heart. The blonde deserved so much love and real caring attention.

"Yes. Just for you. I suppose you could say some part of me set this up as a way of thanking you for all you've done for me. But mostly? I did it because I want to make you happy. I love doing things for you, and I wanted this night we are about to share together before I leave be about...you."

Blake shyly looked away as she spoke, feeling self conscious about how cheesy the whole thing was. Her golden eyes glanced back at Yang, seeing tears trailing down her cheeks. Hands flew to them and she lovingly cradled the blonde's face in her palms.

"Yang... please don't cry."

Yang looked away, scrunching her eyes shut and trying to suppress the hitch in her chest by setting her jaw shut tight. Blake frowned.

"Yang Xiao Long, don't you look away from me. Open your eyes."

And then there was lilac again, bright and brimming with tears. Yang's face contorted in a grimace of pain but her eyes still stared resolutely in her own.

"Yang, I did this for you, I did this for you because you deserves so much more... You are so bright, you shine and light up every room you enter. Please try and see yourself like I see you. You're not just some figure head, some brash champion or hero... You're my girlfriend too. My big, dorky girlfriend who cherishes me, who touches me so carefully, like I'm some kind of precious piece of art."

Yang's wet cheeks turned completely red under her pale hands and Blake smiled, trying to stop her own tears from falling.

"You never cared that I was broken, you saw me for what I could be, for who I am...but Yang, baby" she tried, tasting the pet name on her tongue like she was trying to figure out if she liked it or not. "I always saw you too."

Yang's smile poured out from her pained expression like the sun coming out of the clouds after a never ending storm. Blake felt her breath hitch, her heart starting to pound louder, faster inside her chest. She couldn't help herself, she tilt her head towards Yang's and pressed her lips hard against hers. She licked against Yang's lips, swiping once along the roof of her mouth and getting herself another taste of the pet name.

She liked it.

Blake put one knee on the bed, pushing it further in between Yang's legs and making her gasp. The little intake of air she took made the faunus smirk, her hands leaving the flushed cheeks behind to wrap her fingers at the back of Yang's head. Her girlfriend shuddered and let out another sound, lost in their kiss. Blake tilted her head and swallowed it, her tongue pushing inside and making Yang groan against her painted lips.

Yang's arms wrapped around Blake and she could feel the cold plastic and the warm, always nearly scalding skin of Yang's complete arm next to it. She didn't mind, the prosthetic had, in fact, never bothered her; but she knew Yang cared.

Blake pulled away just enough to speak, words flowing against the inviting lips of the blonde as she tried to be thoughtful. It was getting increasingly hard to be thoughtful in words the more she kissed the brawler.

"Do you want to remove your arm baby?"

Yang's breath was short and she blinked a couple times before replying, clearly dazed. "Y-yeah, take it off."

Blake couldn't help herself, she felt the pull to tease the blonde in her current docile self and the words just left her lips before she could review them in her head first. "Take it off ...?"

Yang's cheek darkened and her grip on the faunus grew more firm "take it off, please."

Blake smiled at that, pulling away from Yang and back on her two feet. Her cat ears didn't miss the barely audible whimper the brawler made at the loss of contact, but she didn't show it. Bending over slightly, she undid the latch from around her shoulders and pulled it off. She didn't just threw it aside like she had seen Yang do several times, but put it down one one of the desk, near a candle.

Turning back towards Yang, she didn't miss the way her eyes flew back up. She had the decency to look slightly guilty at being caught, but just barely. She could play with that.

"Someone's enjoying the sights by herself."

Yang stammered "I just- you just- Blake have you looked at yourself in the mirror before you left the bathroom?"

She had, it was for that exact reason that the disbelieve in her voice made her smirk instead of blush. Yang was just so cute when she was flustered like this. Teasing her the whole night would be a lot of fun.

"I did. I only left when I felt that I looked good enough to eat." She smirked and walked forward, leaning forward and pressing her arms against her breast to push them together. "Do I look good enough to eat Yang?"

Yang opened her mouth but said nothing, Blake merely smiled innocently, pushing the blonde bangs away from her red face. "Is that a yes?"

Heaving in slow, deep breaths, Yang didn't answer. Instead, she rose her arm to wrap around Blake, but Blake was having none of it. Raising both hands, she pushed on Yang's shoulders, making her back hit the mattress hard enough to rebound slightly. The blonde looked ahead in shock, but shimmied her way backward when she noticed the faunus prowling towards her on all four, golden eyes lit up in proud cockiness.

"Well if you won't tell me, I'll say it" purred Blake, stopping at Yang's waist and bending over to bite at the hem of her pants, nosing her way to warm skin and nibbling at it. She rose her eyes to the blonde and smirked, fully aware that her position would make her eyes glow in a predatory way.

"You look good enough to eat."

"Hooooooly shhiiiiiit..." came the low groan from Yang as she let her head fall back against the pillow.

Blake bit down on Yang's skin to stop herself from laughing at her reaction, pulling her head back up, she crawled forward once more. Blake sat on Yang's hips, raising her arms over her head in a slow stretch, one amber eye staying open and looking down at Yang staring up at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Blake reached down, fingers brushing over Yang's cleavage and throat. Her hand wrapped loosely around the blonde's throat, along the curve of her jaw before cupping it.

"Now's the time to be enjoying the sights" she whispered, thumb pressing down against her lower lip, pushing the plump flesh to the side before smearing the remains of her purple lipstick against her chin. "Do I look good enough to eat?"

Yang gazed back at her, eyes opened wide in awe. Captivated, she looked at Blake like she was the latest wonder of the world; and Blake believed it. Blake believed it because Yang felt every emotions strongly, she felt them raw, on the spot and never hid from them. Yang had looked at her like this several times, and each times, Blake felt her chest fill with heat. She felt her lungs fill with the purest of air, like the cold air of that winter night she got saved. She could smell the smoke in her hair and the charred skin, but even if those smells should be awful or remind her of the bad side of that night; it didn't. Because every action, every obstacles that got in their way that night was the same thing that brought them back together. Yang pushed herself with her elbow and licked at the lipstick smear bellow her lip.

"You look good enough to eat, I'd spend the rest of my life ordering the same meal and I'd never get tired of it."

Blake grabbed a handful of Yang's shirt and pulled roughly, leaning down to crash their lips together.

Yang rose a hand to Blake's cheek, caressing it, marveling at Blake's hidden strength keeping her up and off the mattress. Pushing the blonde back to the bed, the panting faunus hastily took a hold of her shirt's hem and pulled it up the powerful woman's torso.

"Come on come on come on" growled Blake, impatiently waiting for Yang to help her task by raising her upper body. The shirt was thrown somewhere at the foot of the bed and Blake leaned down again, teeth nipping between Yang's impressive breast. The blonde heaved a breath, half moaning half gasping at the feel of the faunus' slightly pointy teeth against the slope of her breast. She rubbed Blake's ears lovingly, caressing the soft fur at the base until Blake's hand came up from nowhere and pinned it over her head. Blake's ears folded over her head and she hissed.

"Keep that hand there and behave."

The faunus pounced her prey again, lips latching on to the blonde's exposed neck and biting hard. Yang moaned, hand flexing into a fist and staying obediently over her head. "Shit."

Blake kissed her way down the blonde's neck, towards the slope of her breast again before leaning back a bit, tongue slipping out and slowly licking her lips, relishing the taste of her lover's sweat. Her eyes locked into Yang's, noticing how entranced she was as she stared down at her. Blake grinned and pushed the cup of her bra aside, tongue coming out from her parted lips to trail over her left breast and covering her nipple with the rough appendage.

"Shi- Shit!"

Yang's eyes closed tightly, and Blake followed suit with a grin still firmly in place. Releasing the cup, she let her cool hands wander at the back of the blonde, fumbling around to try and find the clasp despite the restrained space their position afforded her.

"It's a f- front clasp" gasped Yang, eyes still firmly closed.

Blinking slowly, Blake let her fingers glide back to hold Yang's sides firmly. Digging her thumbs in the blonde's ribs she released her breast, tongue retreating to the confine of her own mouth as she gazed up at her prey.

"Yang, look at me."

Lilac orbs peered behind low eyelids and Blake stared back, a knowing smirk uncovering her sharp canines to the other girl as she leaned down and used them to undo the clasp in one, smooth movement of her jaw. She paused, marveling at the uncovered flesh slowly being revealed to her hungry gaze. Blake never held any fascination for breast before, having a pair herself and being surrounded by so many of them put on display at the club would be a good reason she supposed. Despite the logic behind it, she found herself weirdly compelled to Yang's bosom, feeling the urge to taste, to worship them like something precious.

Throwing the bra aside, the faunus pressed the side of her face between them, inhaling deeply. The scent coming from this spot was heavenly, and Blake couldn't comprehend why. The sound Yang's heart made as it was hammering against her rib cage was easy to explain however, and it shook Blake back into action. Her tongue ran across Yang's untouched right breast and a choked gasp made her cat ears twitch on her head. She licked another long, languid stripe across her girlfriend's warm skin and pressed an open mouthed kiss over the peak.

Finally leaning back on her seat to look down at her work, Blake was satisfied to see Yang's skin covered in purple lip stick smears. Looking back at Yang through her eyelashes she smiled, confidence filled her at the image in front of her. Yang's hand was still tightly closed in a fist, knuckles white from the effort as she stubbornly kept it over her head, following her instructions. The skin of her face and the top of her chest were flushed deeply. Her breast were moving up and down rapidly, chest expending rapidly each time to send the desired oxygen to her lungs. Her eyes still held some of their earlier wonder, but were clouded over with a very deep yearning and an abundance of desire.

Blake's hand came down to caress the brawler's abs, each fingers finding purchase as her nails scratched at the quivering muscles.

"You definitely started working out seriously again, those are more solid then I remember" she whispered, biting her lip at the feel of the hard raises beneath Yang's soft skin. Her finger tips ghosted their way upward, travelling in a straight line towards her girlfriend's chin where she used two fingers to prop it up. Rocking her hips in a slow, purposeful grind against Yang, she locked their eyes together. "What do you want from me Yang?"

Blinking, the blonde's eyes cleared and her gaze fell to the side "nothing."

Rocking her hips down harder this time, Blake forced Yang to look at her again with a push of her fingers. "What do you want?"

Yang's jaw clenched and she closed her eyes, face contorting in a harsh frown. That would not do at all. Blake splayed her five fingers over Yang's collar bone, using the stable surface to lean down close enough for both their nose to touch. Rubbing them slowly together, she saw Yang open her eyes again, lilac gazing up at her in confusion. Blake said and did nothing for a moment, looking into Yang's eyes, as if she could see what was plaguing her, as if she could read the blonde like a book. She was pretty sure she could if she tried.

"Yang, if you keep refusing me, that'll make me feel more awful than anything you could ever want from me. Of course you want me, we wouldn't be in this position if you didn't. Now, get that stupid thought out of your brain and let me fulfill all your desires."

Blake felt more then heard the way Yang's throat bobbed, the way she gasped some sort of a moan. She couldn't help herself; she skipped right to the ending of the book.

"Because that's all I want to do, that's all I crave, all I think about when we're in bed together. Let me be the one who gets to completely get under your skin Yang Xiao Long. Let me be the one person who makes you fall apart and beg to be put back together, because we both know that I can do that."

Yang looked absolutely speechless, her mouth was slightly open, tears glistening in her wide lavender eyes, darkened by lust. She swallowed again and licked her lips, hand coming down from its obedient perch to cup the faunus' cheek "kiss me, please."

And Blake did, she kissed Yang with all the passion she had accumulated for that woman, all the restrained, pent up sexual frustration she had endured and suppressed. She kissed Yang with all the love in her heart, that had begged to find an outlet ever since she was a teenager; reading romance in her bed at night. She kissed Yang like she tasted smoke and burning buildings and- and.

She kissed Yang like she always wanted to, like she deserved. With love and passion, like their whole relationship had been since the very beginning.

"Blake" Yang whimpered in a broken sob, her only hand coming up to grasp her shoulder blade firmly, pulling her closer against her. And Blake let her, because right this moment she didn't care about her little topping teasing game anymore. She needed to indulge in this passion that radiated from both of them, this fire that seemed to exude from Yang's every pore. She needed more of it, she always craved more of it. She needed it to burn her skin, to brand her with this love that Yang held so deep inside, this devotion she held so close to her heart. She couldn't fathom how no one had laid any claim on it yet. How... no one had gave Yang what she deserved and asserted themselves as this amazing woman's one and only.

Blake knelled a bit higher over the blonde, hands reaching down and fumbling to find purchase on the zipper of Yang's jeans. She finally found it and hurriedly pulled it down, all but shoving her hand down the brawler's panties. A deep groan of relief left both their lips at the same time. Blake hazily realized she had stopped kissing Yang and found her mouth opened against her own in a silent moan. She felt the sudden pull in her chest and she knew.

She knew she needed to claim Yang as hers and hers only. Fuck how animal-like that made her sound, she needed to mark her in every possible ways. Yang was hers, and no one would ever be able to love her like she did.

Blake tilt her head to the side and pressed her lips back against Yang's, molding their mouth tightly together again. Her long fingers were tingling at how hot Yang's bare flesh was against her, at how wet she was. A shiver ran down her spine and a familiar heat filled her chest in waves, making it even harder to breathe.

"Yang..." Blake pulled away from Yang's delicious lips, face dipping lower to nip at the soft skin below her ears, slowly making her way up where she took her lobe inside her mouth, sucking softly. " **Yang**..."

She could feel the brawler tremble, and she slowly moved her fingers against her, dipping her digits low only to come back up, smeared in her wetness. She repeated the process a few times, feeling Yang writhe under her. She was waiting for something in particular, something she knew would come soon.

"Blake!" gasped Yang in a broken sob. There we go.

Blake's tongue found purchase on the shell of Yang's ear and her middle and pointing fingers sank into her girlfriend without any resistance. Instantly, her whole body was lifted off the bed as Yang's back arched, her arm and stump crossing behind Blake's neck to hold on. "Oh god Blake."

The faunus' ears flicked at Yang's moans, a shiver coursing through them and brushing against Yang's nose. The brawler's grip on her neck slackened a bit and Blake found herself purring out a moan of her own as plump lips wrapped around her cat appendage. Not one to lose her focus however, Blake's fingers rubbed along her girlfriend's walls as she pulled them out slowly, sinking them back inside in a come hither motion, trying to reach far enough inside the blonde.

Teeth sank slightly in the sensitive flesh of her ear and Blake gasped against Yang's. The bonde's hips were already bucking wildly against her hand and she could barely keep herself focused with how much Yang writhed under her. That wouldn't do.

Blake pulled her fingers out of the brawler, her other hand pushing herself back in her earlier sitting position. Yang let go of her, her expression dazed with a hint of betrayal. The dark haired beauty merely smirked, raising her hand up to her face and sucking her fingers clean one at a time. "That won't work, you thrash way too much baby."

Yang hid her face in the pillow, groaning as Blake reached across the bed. She pulled out her purchase from earlier, rolling off the bed and off of Yang to fasten it to herself. The brawler rolled to her side, opening her eyes again and instantly her mouth fell open.

"You... how long have you had that in your drawer?"

Blake grinned at her girlfriend and pulled at one of the belts on her strap-on. "Since this afternoon."

Yang bit her lip, a smile curling the corner of her lips. Blake tilted her head to the side, one of her ears twitching by itself as she observed her girlfriend's face. Yang didn't seem reluctant or nervous, Blake wasn't sure what she was expressing right now, and that worried her a bit seeing as Yang was usually as easy to read as a book.

"Is this okay? I figured you'd enjoy that."

Yang seemed to snap out of her own head and their eyes met. The blonde swallowed, closing her legs in a self conscious manner. Blake frowned, that wouldn't do, maybe she really needed to keep Yang occupied with heavy desire to see what she truly wanted.

"Yang."

A long finger caressed the underside of Yang's chin again, making her close her deep lavender eyes and lean into the touch.

"Yang stop thinking..."

The faunus crawled on the bed and let her body slowly cover the brawler's, her smaller frame covering Yang as she leaned down to press soft kisses along her jaw. Yang's hand traced the curve of her rib cage, then up her shoulder blade before wrapping itself around the back of her neck, pinching the muscles slightly, and making the dark haired woman moan softly against her skin.

"Blake..."

Yang's voice was shaking, and the sound made Blake raise her head and press her forehead down over hers.

"Blake, I just- I don't know how- I'm not sure I can let go anymore... It's so hard to just let someone else lead, it scares me a bit..."

Blake slowly blinked, tilting her head just enough to press their lips together in a soft, tender kiss. Feeling like she could understand her a little more, Blake realized that perhaps Yang had been forced to keep so many aspects of her life under control that she didn't know how to let go anymore. Meanwhile, Blake had to learn how to get that control back...

Blake broke the kiss and leaned her chin on her hands that were pressed on top of Yang's collar bone, making her look up into the unsure gaze of her lover.

"You don't need to impress me tonight. You don't need to live up to some kind of expectations you think I have for this, or that you made for yourself."

Blake let her fingertips slide from the blonde's collar bone to her throat. She wrapped her fingers along the back of her head, using her thumb to press against her jaw and make her face tilt itself up.

"I want to love you tonight, I want to express all the cravings I've had, all the lust I got boiling in my veins when you show me your vulnerable side. Nothing you will say or do tonight could temper this heat that fills me when we touch. I don't need any coaxing from you, I think I've wanted to make you mine since you recognized me in that booth at the White Fang."

Blake pressed their hips together, making the dildo press against Yang's trembling thighs. Her teeth gave her jaw a little nip and she pressed her lips to the blonde's ear, drinking in the soft gasps escaping Yang's lips. "All I need from you is a yes, and I'll make you mine tonight."

"Jesus fucking christ Blake..."

Blake smiled against Yang's ear, her tongue darting out to lick around the shell and into it "that's not a yes..."

The brawler jerked under her, hips pressing up against the faunus as a whine escaped her lips. Her head shifted aside, leaving her neck even more exposed to the faunus' hungry gaze. Blake felt a slight tinge of annoyance but swept it aside as an idea came to her mind. She rolled off Yang, sitting up besides her, and making the blonde look up at her in surprise.

"Take my hand baby."

Yang blushed, the bright red on the powerful brawler's cheeks would always be the cutest thing Blake had ever seen. Shaking her head, Blake's focus came back to her task and she wiggled her fingers invitingly. Yang bit her lip, rolling to the side to shuffle closer to Blake on her knees.

Blake's hand led her to sit over her lap, the dildo pressing against her inner thigh in a reminder of what Blake was planning. Reminding herself of the clingy side of Yang she had witnessed earlier, Blake pulled the blonde against her forcefully, feeling her heart pound strongly against her own chest.

"Just let go baby, let go, I got you. I'm strong remember, I'm strong and you can lean on me."

Yang trembled in her arms and Blake cupped her face in her hands.

"Yang, do you want this?"

Yang stared into her eyes, her own lilac orbs clearing like she could finally see her properly for the first time of the night.

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

Blake smiled, pulling at the brawler's face to kiss her eagerly. She felt the remains of Yang's right arm wrap around her neck and her hand combed up through her raven locks before treading around her ear. The action pulled a sharp hip thrusting motion from her and she heard Yang gasp, her legs trembling as the dildo bumped against her.

When Blake felt that the time was right, she pushed at Yang's chest softly, making their mouths pull away just enough for Yang to kneel over her lap a mere couple of inches. Letting out a trembling, lust filled breath, Blake pushed the tip of the contraption inside her girlfriend, letting the woman adjust and position herself comfortably over it.

"Blake..."

The faunus felt her ears flick towards the voice she came to associate with warmth and want. She glanced up from between their bodies and met the deep lavender of Yang's gaze. There was something in there, searching her, prodding her for answers she knew she couldn't give. But despite it all, she knew she could guide Yang through it; and so she let go of the last of her chains and pushed her hips up.

A high pitch gasp poured out of Yang lips and her hold on the faunus tightened. Blake's hands circled the taller woman's hips and her fingers dug deeply in her skin before pushing her away and sliding out of her until only the head of the dildo was left inside her. Yang barely had time to let out a mix between a whine and a sob before Blake pulled her back down, filling her completely once more.

Yang threw her head back and cried out.

Blake hadn't expected that the sound of Yang's cries could bring her to such height, yet here she was, feeling herself tighten on nothing at the wanton cry her girlfriend had just let out. The faunus kept her motions going, helped by Yang's own movements as she rode her.

Sweat soon covered both their bodies and Yang unwrapped her arms from around her, pushing her down flat on her back as she leaned forward, hopping up and down faster with the freedom of movement she had just given herself.

Blake's golden eyes raked over Yang's body, the candle light was making the sweat over her chest glisten and the faunus couldn't help licking her lips at the sight. Blake's hands let go of her hips, instead they made their way up her abs, over her rib cage before settling around and cupping her breast. Yang's hand covered one of Blake's and made her press her palm over the hardened nipple.

"Bla- ake... dun just lay there, you d-dick."

The dark haired girl laughed, letting go of the blonde's bosom with one hand and walked her fingers downwards, where Yang was steadily rocking herself up and down Blake's strap-on. She looked up and into deep lavender eyes, grin on her lips as she started massaging her girlfriend's thighs in large motions.

"What do you want from me?"

Yang shivered, a moan escaping her lips before she tensed her jaw tightly.

"I mean, you're doing so good all by yourself right about now, I'm just...enjoying the show."

A loud whine escaped the brawler and she rolled her hips, trying to coax the faunus into action.

"I could be more actively participating of course...Hmm... it all depends Yang, are you going to be good and let me take you? Or are you going to buck me off of you again?"

Blake smirked, enjoying the faces the blonde was making as she spoke, breath short and voice raw with exertion.

"Please Blake, I'm begging you; touch me. You know I can't come if you won't touch me."

Blake closed her eyes, the way Yang spoke gave her shivers. Her voice was so full of need and pent up desire. She was no stranger to that kind of voice, but the way Yang wrapped her lips around those exact words, the way she said it as she was struggling for breath... it made Blake exhale hotly, her vision blur and her hands itching to just turn the blonde over and take her on her knees.

Instead, Blake lift her hand and let her knuckles brush against Yang's clit, making the woman jolt in shock before moaning her name.

"Bla-aake."

The faunus wrapped her fingers around Yang's, pulling her down and pressing their bodies together as she rocked her hips up to meet hers. Blake kept her hand between their bodies, fingers caressing her, wrapping around the base of the strap-on to collect Yang's wetness, and pressing back over her clit.

Yang untangled her fingers from Blake's, both her arms wrapping around the faunus' shoulders and clinging to her tightly. A breathy sob broke past her lip and she pressed her mouth to one of the twitching cat ears.

"Hold me tighter" came the breathy demand in her ear, and Blake nodded, arm circling her waist and holding on to Yang, pressing her back against her as her other hand kept making circles over her clit, slipping over the impressive amount of wetness.

Blake slowly slid her hand down Yang's back, nails scratching hard enough to leave a red mark, but not enough to break the skin. She cupped Yang's ass cheek in her hand and groped, pulling at her bum and forcing the blonde to push down harder against her.

"Shit!"

Exhaling warm, humid breath over the faunus ears did nothing to quench the growing need that build in the pit of Blake's stomach, and she merely started making smaller, tighter circles around Yang's clit. A garbled, unintelligible string of words was moaned in Blake's ears before a whine broke from her throat.

"Blaake!"

The whine turned into an exhale and subsequent _chanting_ of Blake's name and she swallowed harshly, trying to suppress the urge... suppress this growing need, that felt foreign and unfamiliar, alien even. It felt weird, it felt scary, it f-

Fuck it.

It felt _right._ And she'll be damned if she ever suppressed herself around Yang again.

Blake bit down hard enough to break the brawler's skin, the thick muscle between her shoulder and her neck contracting beneath her teeth, and finally, Yang's body tensed in her arms.

Blake's arms tightened up, holding Yang so close she would be afraid to hurt her if it was anyone else. The blonde shook sporadically, walls squeezing the dildo still sheathed all the way in, making the strap-on push the base roughly unto Blake's clit.

Yang finally moved, pushing on Blake's chest to go back to her knees, looking down and into the faunus' golden gaze. Awe, amazement, wonder... all those things were reflected in her eyes. But most of all, love.

Blake was shivering, both from the way Yang was looking at her, but also from the pent up lust that she had build while making love to the sun.

Yang smiled and let her hand fall between their legs, finding Blake's clit and making slow circles.

"Oh yang" gasped Blake, still wound up so tightly. "Fuck me..."

"It's so hot when you say that."

Blake let out a grunt, hands trying to push the leather straps off and away from her legs but Yang grabbed her hands in her own and pinned them to the bed above her. Blake glared at the blonde and the woman merely chuckled.

"Oh dun look at me like that, you had your turn."

Still pinning both of the faunus' hands up, Yang grinned before letting go. She delicately trailed her fingers along her arms, fingertips tickling along the inside of her arms as she did.

"Leave them there okay? I'd keep them pinned but I need my one hand for what I have in mind."

Curious, Blake slowly took a hold of the headboard in her hands and nodded. Yang gave her a tender smile, bending over to kiss her sweetly before straightening back up, a smirk of pure diabolical intent replacing it instantly.

"I'll hold you to that" came a murmur from Yang's lips before she sat back on the dildo. The action pushed the base against Blake who pushed her back against the mattress, moaning in a long exhale. She was about to glance back down at Yang when she felt her warm fingers prodding her beneath the strap-on.

"Hold on Baby, we're going on a ride you and I."

Three fingers slid inside her and a choked moan left her lips. The pressure inside her was finally getting some sort of relief and it felt magnificent. The stretch made her shiver, hips trusting up against Yang's fingers, up into her. At this rate she wasn't going to last very long.

Dazed golden eyes followed the bouncing of Yang's generous breast and she held the headboard tighter. She could feel the copious amount of wetness between her thighs, coating Yang's fingers as she pumped rapidly in and out of her. She gasped for air, knuckles turning white as she gripped the headboard as hard as she could. Yang was finally letting go and she was afraid that it would be over quite soon as she already felt herself lose her mind, stars dancing between her closed eyelids.

But then everything stopped and her eyes opened wide, glancing around for the culprit of this very sudden lack of stimulation. There stood Yang, kneeling over Blake, fingers unhooking the strap-on. She felt tears fill her eyes at the unfairness of it all.

"Why did you stop, I-I was so close Yang."

Her complaining came to a halt when Yang finally pulled the strap on loose. The belts were tossed aside, but the toy brought to Yang's lips. Blake watched in amazement as Yang's tongue dragged up the purple phallus, gathering her own juice before puling it back in her mouth, smacking her lips in satisfaction.

"You might say I'm being crass, but from the look you're giving me right now you dun seem to mind."

Blake's brain was absent, she had shut down, there was no more thoughts left, just instinct. And so she pounced on the blonde, landing on chest and dragging herself up to her chin. With a growl, Blake gathered a handful of gold locks and pulled Yang's mouth to her painfully tender lips.

"Please shut up."

"Yes m'am."

Both hands lost in the golden locks, Blake arched her back at the feeling of the brawler's tongue pushing inside her. It was laughable how she could have ever perceived this as something dirty before. How she had denied Yang this act, had denied her access to her whole body, her very soul. Biting her lip, Blake glanced down, the sight of half lidded lavender eyes staring back into her own made her breathe out feverishly. Her hand gripped at Yang's hair at the base of her skull and pulled, making Yang breath out a moan against her thigh. Blake could smell Yang getting turned on again from the hair pulling and so she kept a firm grip, pulling her closer to her dripping core.

"You always joke about blowing my mind Yang, now's your time to put your money where your mouth is. Or rather..." the faunus breathed, looking down in a daze as her girlfriend picked up the pace, hand grasping her hip hard enough to bruise. She had a feeling Yang wouldn't disappoint, she was getting used to how fulfilling this relationship was becoming.

With her head thrown back, Blake gasped. _Really fulfilling._


End file.
